L'amour guérit toutes les blessures (Réécrite)
by Sayane2010
Summary: Un monstre du passé resurgit, des meurtres. Maura peut seulement fuir et Jane la suit pour la sauver. Que faire quand l'amour s'en mêle? Seront-elles assez fortes? Rizzles. Reprise de ma première histoire. (Note T pour le moment, mais M avenir.)
1. Chapitre 1 - Découverte

_Comme dit, j'ai remit l'ancienne version de cette histoire et voici la nouvelle. J'aime beaucoup cette FanFiction donc je voulais vous faire partager sont changement. Elle reste fondamentalement la même. Merci pour me suivre bonne lecture j'espère !_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 – La découverte**_

« C'était une journée comme les autres » songeait Jane Rizzoli. Un corps, une enquête, un meurtrier sous les verrous. Lieutenant de police de Boston, elle travaillait dans la section des Homicides. Officiers de renommer, elle procédait une incroyable carrière derrière elle.

Jane levait la tête de sa paperasse, il était déjà 19 heures. Dans un soupir, elle refermait le dossier devant elle, le dos endolori elle s'étirait sur sa chaise dans un gémissement, elle détestait cela après une enquête il y avait la paperasserie. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle était sur ses papiers et elle en avait marre. Elle se levait, retirait sa veste et dans un mouvement souple l'enfilait. Un rapide au revoir à ses partenaires et il quittait le bureau. Jane entrait dans l'ascenseur, elle était prête à appuyer sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée, lorsqu'elle se ravisait, une pensée lui traversait soudain l'esprit.

« Est-ce que Maura était encore là ? » Elle n'avait reçu aucun message de sa part lui disant qu'elle avait fini et qu'elle rentrait chez elle. Même si elles ne passaient pas la soirée ensemble, elles prévenaient toujours l'autre lorsqu'elles quittaient le poste.

Finalement Jane appuyait sur le bouton menant à la morgue. En quelques secondes elle était déjà arrivée et sortait de l'ascenseur. Le lieutenant Rizzoli s'arrêtait tout à coup, il n'y avait pas un bruit. Elle avançait lentement, dans le grand couloir blanc, tard le soir ce lieu devenait effrayant, Jane avait souvent l'impression de se trouver dans un mauvais film d'horreur. Elle cherchait le moindre signe de vie, lorsque soudain son visage s'éclaircissait, elle apercevait Maura à l'intérieur de son bureau. Assise dans son fauteuil, elle semblait très absorber par son travail. Jane avait un petit sourire lorsqu'elle voyait cette petite crispation au-dessus de ses sourcils. Lorsque Maura était dans une profonde réflexion, on pouvait voir apparaître une petite ride se former alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils. Elle s'arrêtait à la porte et restait là un moment à la regarder s'affairer.

C'était une femme très méticuleuse et qui ne laissait rien lui échapper, pas même la présence de Jane qui la regardait depuis quelques secondes. Sans lever la tête de ces papiers elle parlait tranquillement. « _Que fait tu encore ici_ ? » Demandait-elle avec petit sourire lorsque Jane surprise sursautait.

Jane s'approchait et se laissait tomber dans un des fauteuils de la pièce dans un soupir. « _Et bien comme toi je finissais mes dossiers lorsque j'ai vu l'heure. Je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles donc je me suis dit que tu étais sans doute encore là à terminer ton travail._ » Elle avait un petit sourire.

« _Excellente déduction lieutenant !_ » Disait le docteur Isles avec un petit sourire taquin.

Jane ne relevait pas. « _Aller viens on va boire un verre avant de rentrer ?_ » demandait-elle en se redressant rapidement, elle avait envie de se détendre et quoi de mieux qu'une bière et sa meilleure amie ?

« _Je n'ai pas encore fini ! Donne-moi 5 minutes._ » Maura écrivait toujours avec vigueur, elle voulait terminer cela rapidement.

« _Maura demain tous ceux-ci sera encore à la même place, viens._ » Elle faisait sa petite moue afin de la faire craquer, taquiner sa meilleure amie était son passe-temps préférer.

« _Jane, je . . . je . . ._ » Elle commençait à bégayer.

Jane sentait le stress dans la voie de son amie, elle la regardait et la voyait se dandiner sur sa chaise. Jane adorait la taquiner et la mètre mal à l'aise. Elle se levait, allait jusqu'au porte-manteau, elle prenait la veste de son amie et s'approchait d'elle. « _Aller en route, tu as assez travaillé aujourd'hui et moi aussi._ »

À contre cœur, Maura obtempérait dans un soupir, elle ôtait sa blouse et enfilait sa veste. Elle prenait son sac et suivait Jane en direction de la sortie. Arriver à leur bar habituel, Jane prenait une bière et Maura son verre de vin rouge. Elles discutaient et rigolaient un moment. L'heure passait et elles décidaient finalement de rentrer. Jane rentrait chez elle et allait directement au lit, Quant à Maura, elle se servait un thé pour se détendre avant d'aller se coucher, l'image de la paperasse sur son bureau la hantait. Une fois dans son lit, elle finissait par s'abandonner au sommeil.

Arriver sur une nouvelle scène de crime, Jane voyait korsak, elle se reprochait de lui. « _Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ?_ » Demandait-elle rapidement.

« Rien de bon ! » Soupirait le vieil homme.

Elle suivait son équipier jusqu'au corps de la victime. Elle voyait Frost vomir à côté. Elle avait un petit sourire pincé, il était souvent taquiné pour cela et malgré tous ses efforts afin de surmonter ce problème, il vidait toujours ses tripes à la seconde où il voyait un cadavre. Puis Jane se tournait vers la victime, c'était une jeune femme. Le lieutenant Rizzoli ne pouvait s'expliquer ce drôle de sentiment de déjà-vu à propos de la victime. Elle écartait cette pensée à la vue de Maura qui arrivait. Comme toujours, elle était élégante, dans une robe noire qui enlaçait parfaitement son corps et accentuait chacune de ses courbes.

Celle-ci s'approchait du corps, elle enfilait ses gants, s'agenouillait et commençait à l'examiner. « _Jeune femme la trentaine, de multiples blessures sur le corps, hématome, brûlure, entaille. Elle montre également des traces de lien._ » Maura fronçait les sourcils à la sauvagerie de ses blessures.

« _Elle a été torturé_! » Affirmait Jane dans un grondement.

 _« À première vue je dirais que oui, certaines blessures semblent plus anciennes que d'autres._ » Maura manipulait le corps avec précaution.

« _Quelle est la cause de la mort ?_ » Demandait Jane.

« _Il faut que je fasse l'autopsie !_ » Soupirait Maura. _« Il y a beaucoup de possibilités._ » Sa voix s'abaissait alors qu'elle regardait le corps de plus près, elle semblait être dans une profonde réflexion.

Jane levait la tête de son calepin et regardait sa meilleure amie. L'expression de son visage, lui indiquait qu'elle ne disait pas tout. « _Maura ?_ » Demandait Jane.

« _Non, non, je dois en être sûr !_ » elle secouait la tête, mais ne relevait pas les yeux du corps.

Jane voulait ouvrir la bouche, mais était interrompue dans son élan, elle fronçait les sourcils à l'éclat de Maura.

« _Non ! ! !_ » S'écriait-elle tout à coup.

Tous se tournaient vers le médecin légiste. Elle examinait les vêtements de la victime.

« _Maura ?_ » Demandait encore une fois Jane en tentant de rester calme.

 _« C'est une robe Ralph Laurent !_ » Soufflait Maura dans l'horreur.

« _Je rêve où tu parles de ces vêtements ?_ » S'écriait Jane dans la surprise et la consternation.

« _Tu sais combien peut valoir cette robe ? 3850 dollars !_ » S'offusquait-elle.

 _« Quoi ?_ » Jane s'étouffait à moitié. _« Donc notre victime a de gros moyens !_ » Réfléchissait-elle.

Maura se relevait, et avançait en direction des lieutenants, les sourcils froncés. Elle soufflait et la colère se lisait sur son visage.

« _Ça va docteur ?_ » Demandait korsak avec un petit sourire, il essayait de ne pas rire.

« _C'est un crime !_ » grognait Maura. « _Abîmer une telle robe !_ » Rugissait-elle.

Les deux policiers se regardaient avec un sourire aux lèvres, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le médecin légiste qui partait en direction du camion de la morgue. Afin de donner ses ordres pour prendre le corps et le ramener au poste.

Le lieu du crime était un banc dans un jardin public, un endroit assez calme, il était peut fréquenter à cette heure de la journée. Tous de retour au poste, ils se lançaient dans le travail.

Le corps avait été amené et Maura commençait rapidement l'autopsie. Au deuxième étage les officiers, cherchaient l'identité de la femme et étudiaient les indices trouvés sur place.

Le téléphone de Rizzoli sonnait, elle le regardait, et dans un sourire levait la tête vers ses coéquipiers. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait toujours compter sur le talent de sa meilleure amie. « _Maura a du nouveau, je vais voir._ » Rayonnait-elle.

Frost et Korsak se replongeaient dans leur recherche tandis que Jane prenait la route de la morgue.

Maura qui avait déjà reçu des résultats sur les tests toxicologiques, continuait son étude du corps. La porte s'ouvrait, elle tournait la tête et voyait Jane entrer. « _Parfait ! Le dossier devant toi contient les résultats des tests, elle a été droguée et les résultats montrent qu'elle l'a été à des fortes doses._ »

« _Comment ça ?_ » Demandait Jane confuse.

« _Elle aurait reçu de nombreuses doses de calmant._ » Expliquait Maura alors qu'elle continuait son examen du corps.

« _C'est ce qui la tuer ?_ » Demandait Jane en se rapprochant de la blonde. Elle était toujours fascinée par la dextérité des mains de Maura et son respect des corps. Malgré le fait qu'elle ouvrait les gens et retirait un à un leurs organes, elle montrait toujours beaucoup de respect aux victimes et de minutie dans ses observations.

« _Non d'après les premiers résultats ce qui la tuer c'est l'épuisement, elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque du a de nombreux facteurs._ » Soupirait-elle.

« _Comment ça l'épuisement ?_ » Demandait Jane confuse.

« _D'après mes constatations, elle a été affamée, déshydraté, battue, violé, électrocuté, noyé, brûlé, tailladé._ » Elle regardait le visage de la pauvre femme et montrait de la compassion, ses premiers résultats montraient qu'elle avait vécu l'enfer.

« _Mon Dieu !_ » lâchait Jane. « _Quelle horreur !_ » elle avait vu beaucoup d'horrible chose depuis qu'elle avait rejoint les Homicides, pourtant elle était toujours choquée par la cruauté dont l'homme pouvait faire preuve.

« _Et tu penses qu'on lui a fait ça pendant combien de temps_? » Elle ne voulait pas savoir, imaginer la moitié de ce qu'elle avait pu vivre était insupportable.

« _Elle souffrait également d'os cassés, et certaines fractures étaient pratiquement guéries, donc je dirai mois._ » Maura semblait distraite, Jane pensait qu'elle était simplement prise dans ce qu'elle faisait, mais Maura trouvait ce crime étrange, quelque chose la dérangeait, mais elle ne savait pas quoi exactement.

Jane regardait le visage de la victime avant de souffler. « La pauvre. » Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, elle se retournait rapidement. « _Si tu trouves autre chose préviens-moi !_ »

« _Oui, oui !_ » Répondait Maura distraitement.

Les heures avaient défilé rapidement et Jane décidait de faire un point avec l'équipe, ils se retrouvaient tous à la morgue autour d'une table d'autopsie.

« _Alors ou en somme nous ?_ » Demandait-elle dans un soupir de fatigue.

 _« La femme s'appelait Sarah Ardrove, 33 ans, elle était secrétaire dans un petit cabiner médicale. Elle vivait aux 1123 ELM Street. Elle était célibataire, n'avait pas d'enfant, et plus de famille. Elle a été porté disparue depuis le 25 mai 2014._ » Lisait Frost.

« _Et qui a déclaré sa disparition ?_ » demandait Jane

« _Son patron, elle n'était pas venu travailler pendant deux jours de suite, et n'avait donné aucune nouvelle, comme ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes, il a décidé d'appeler la police._ » Répondait rapidement Barry.

« _Ok quoi d'autre ?_ » Demandait-elle avec espoir. Ils n'avaient pratiquement rien et elle commençait à se sentir frustrer.

« _Ces vêtements !_ » Disait Korsak. « _Ils font partie d'une collection volé i semaines. D'après la liste, il y avait 15 tenues. Et pour 3 millions de dollars._ » Soufflait-il dans un haussement de sourcils.

« _Quoi ?_ » Demandait Jane dans la stupéfaction.

« _Ralph Laurent est un des piliers du stylisme, sa collection l'an dernier fut évalué pour 15 millions de dollars._ » Expliquait Maura toujours le nez dans son dossier, elle avait été distraite toute la journée et ses interactions avec les autres limités.

« _Pourquoi voler de tel vêtement, pour ensuite habiller un cadavre ?_ » Se demandait Jane, elle était également un peu perplexe quant au comportement de Maura. Elle était distante et distraite.

« _Pour passer un message !_ » répondait Maura, toujours absorbé par son dossier.

Les inspecteurs se tournaient vers elle et la regardaient avec surprise. Elle finissait par s'en rendre compte et relevait la tête. « _Quoi ?_ » Demandait-elle un peu embarrasser.

Jane avait un petit sourire et regardait Maura. « Continu. » Demandait-elle.

« _Si on regarde la victime, elle a été torturé, sans aucune pitié ni clémence, pourtant elle a été déposé, lavé, habillé, coiffé, parfumé, maquillé._ » Expliquait le docteur Isles.

Korsak continuait sa ligne de pensée. « S'il voulait juste la faire souffrir, il n'avait qu'à se débarrasser d'elle, alors que l'a, . . . »

Il s'arrêtait au milieu de sa phrase, couper par Maura qui avait de nouveau la tête dans son dossier. « _Il la présente !_ »

Tous la regardaient de nouveau surpris !

Maura levait la tête de son dossier, et disait. « Il a gardé un souvenir. »

« _Comment ça ?_ » Demandait Frost intriguer.

« _J'ai remarqué qu'on lui avait coupé une mèche de cheveux._ » Expliquait Maura en tendant une photo à Jane.

« _Tu en es sûr ?_ » demandait le lieutenant Rizzoli.

« _Oui !_ » Affirmait Maura.

« _Tu as des empreintes, de l'ADN ?_ » Demandait Jane, même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

« _Non rien, ni sur le corps, ni sur les vêtements._ » Soupirait Maura.

« _Bon ! On va s'arrêter là, on se dit à demain._ » Lançait Jane en se levant.

Tous souriaient à l'idée de rentrer. Cela avait été une longue journée et un peu de repos était le bienvenu.

Cela Faisait 4 jours que Sarah Ardrove avait été trouvé, et l'enquête était toujours au point mort. Chaque semblant de piste menait à une impasse. La frustration avant envahie l'équipe.

Jusqu'à ce 12 septembre 2014, Tous avaient été appelé, sur une scène de crime et à leur arriver le cauchemar devenait réel, une victime, ressemblant trait pour trait à Sarah Ardrove. La vérité leur frappait aux yeux, ils devaient peut-être faire face à un tueur en série.

Maura penché sur le corps examinait la victime. « _Jeune femme, une trentaine d'années, cheveux Châtain claire, yeux noisette, environ 1 m72, 53kg._ » La femme portait des marques identiques à la première victime et lorsqu'elle écartait la veste, elle reconnaissait la tunique. Le médecin légiste levait la tête. « _Jane ?_ » Appelait-elle.

Celle-ci s'approchait et posait une main sur l'épaule de Maura en se baissant. « _Oui j'ai remarqué !_ » Soupirait-elle en regardant la victime.

À la fin de la journée, lors du débriefing, les données étaient les mêmes pour la seconde victime. « _Laura Marlow, 32 ans, hôtesse de l'air, 1123 Darmon Aites. Porter disparut le 31 juin 2014._ » Expliquait Frost.

« _Vous avez dit 1123 ?_ » demandait Maura rapidement.

« _Oui_ » répondait Frost dans la confusion. « _Pourquoi ?_ » demandait-il.

« _La première victime c'est 1123 aussi, de plus les deux femmes ont quelques ressemblances physiques, la couleur des cheveux, des yeux, la taille est quasiment identique._ » Précisait-elle en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle réfléchissait.

Jane se tournait vers elle dans la réalisation. « _Le tueur a des critères, pour choisir ses victimes._ »

Frost parlait à son tour. « _Le plus difficile, s'il en a un c'est le numéro de l'adresse. 1123, avec une femme ressemblant aux victimes précédentes._ »

« _Il ne fait pas dans la simplicité !_ » rétorquait Jane.

« _Non et c'est ce qui fait qu'il est si doué._ » reprenait Maura. « _Il prend son temps, il ne choisit pas ses victimes au hasard et il est méticuleux._ » Quelque chose gênait vraiment de plus en plus le docteur Isles, elle avait une impression de déjà-vu, pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver l'enquête.

Jane reprenait. « _Ce n'est peut-être pas sa première fois._ » Affirmait-elle. « _Frost tu peux chercher s'il a eu des affaires similaires_ ? »

« _Oui tout de suite, Docteur je peux ?_ » Demandait-il en se dirigeant vers l'ordinateur.

« _Oui bien sûr !_ » répondait-elle. Maura se retournait et ouvrait les deux dossiers et éparpillait les feuilles et les photos devant elle. Les autres étaient occupés à regarder ce que trouvait Frost, et ne voyait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Elle portait son regarde sur l'ensemble, puis passait son regard de droite à gauche, de texte en photo. Depuis le début de cette affaire avait quelque chose qui la troublait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver ce que c'était. Plonger dans sa réflexion elle n'entendait plus ceux autour d'elle. Jusqu'à ce que Jane, la sorte de ses pensées en posant une main sur son bras.

« _Pardon tu disais ?_ » demandait-elle distraitement.

« _Nous avons deux autres corps, qui ressemblent à notre tueur, tu veux bien jeter un œil à leurs dossiers ?_ » Lui demandait-elle avec un regard interrogateur poser sur Maura. Mais celle-ci n'y prêtait pas attention, ce qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à son amie.

Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, le docteur Isles se dirigeait vers l'ordinateur. Elle levait enfin les yeux et sortait de sa léthargie. Le regard posé sur l'écran elle regardait une à une les informations, lorsque soudain c'était la douche Froide, la réalisation lui sautait au visage.

Son esprit hurlait « _NON !_ » Mais sa bouche aussi sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle faisait quelques pas en arrière dans l'horreur. Le monde autour d'elle semblait disparaître lentement. Les trois officiers la dévisageaient, ils ne comprenaient pas son comportement et commençaient à s'inquiéter. Cette femme toujours si enjouer, un petit sourire à offrir aux premiers venus, cette tendresse qu'on pouvait lire au fond de ses yeux. Tout avait disparu, en un instant. Son visage se refermait, sur une expression indéchiffrable. Toute la tendresse, la joie et la douceur qui émanaient de cette femme venaient de disparaître dans un cri.

Jane était terrifiée par ce changement si radical qu'elle voyait en sa meilleure amie, lui glaçait le sang. Elle voulait comprendre, elle voulait l'aider, donc elle s'approchait de Maura, et posait doucement une main sur son avant-bras.

Celle-ci sursautait au contact, avec une expression de terreur sur le visage et une rage au fond de ses yeux. Maura s'était déjà éloigné du contact de Rizzoli en un sursaut et elle courait rapidement vers son bureau. Elle sautait sur son téléphone et composait un numéro. Elle tapait sans hésiter alors que cela faisait bien des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé.

On décrochait rapidement, une voie lui répondait. C'était bien lui ! Il avait dit qu'il serait là le jour où elle demanderait son aide, il n'avait pas trahi sa promesse.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que Jane l'avait suivi, qu'elle était à sa porte et attendait de pouvoir lui parler. Elle était inquiète et se demandait ce qui avait bien pu terrifier sa meilleure amie ainsi.

Avec une voix dure et sombre, Maura parlait enfin en tournant autour de son bureau dans la nervosité. « _C'est lui !_ » disait-elle simplement.

« _Il t'a retrouvé ?_ » Demandait la voix avec inquiétude à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« _Oui._ » Sa voix tremblait, ainsi que son corps, mais ses mouvements rapides le cachaient.

« _23 heures où tu m'as embrassé la première fois._ »

« _Ok._ » Répondait-elle avant de couper la communication. Elle sortait un sac qui contenait des vêtements de rechange qu'elle gardait pour le travail. Elle retirait sa blouse et mettait sa veste avec empressement.

Jane la regardait toujours, elle ne comprenait pas son comportement.

Une fois toutes ses affaires rassemblées, Maura se tournait pour partir et voyait finalement Jane à l'entrée de son bureau, qui la dévisageait d'un air perplexe et inquiet. « _Qu'est-ce qui se passe Maura ?_ » Demandait Jane.

« _Tu n'as pas à le savoir._ » Lui répondait celle-ci d'un ton froid et dur, qui la désarmait tout à coup.

Jane l'arrêtait par le bras, et la regardait droit dans les yeux. « _Laisse-moi t'aider ?_ »

Tout ce qu'elle voyait n'était qu'un abîme sombre et sans fin. Son cœur se serrait dans la peur. « Ou était passé Maura Isles ? Cette amie si frivole dans la vie et si acharner dans le travail. Cette amie qui savait mieux que personne comment alléger mon cœur, qui savait me calmer alors que j'étais dans une colère des plus noires. Ou était cette femme qui venait de partager 5 ans de ma vie, sans jamais faillir ? » Mais Jane ne trouvait aucune réponse dans ces yeux.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi à cet instant je sens que si elle m'échappe, plus jamais je ne la reverrais. » Pensait le lieutenant Rizzoli.

Maura se dégageait de l'étreinte de Jane et partait en direction de l'ascenseur.

« _Maura ! Ne fais pas ça ! Reste !_ » Criait Jane dans le désespoir, elle n'avait pas bougé et regarder la blonde lui échapper.

Le docteur Isles continuait sans même un regard, elle entrait dans l'ascenseur et appuyait sur le bouton. Alors que les portes se refermaient, elle levait finalement la tête et Jane avait cru mourir. « Maura pleurait. » Le lieutenant Rizzoli ne pouvait pas la laisser fuir alors elle décidait de la suivre de loin. Même si ses larmes, lui donnait l'espoir que Maura ne voulait pas la quitter, son comportement la laissait penser qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis si facilement.


	2. Chapitre 2 - La fuite

La pluspart de l'histoire est du point de vue de Jane, donc je vais préciser les chapitres principalement racontés par elle.

POV Jane.

 **Chapitre 2 – La fuite**

Le médecin légiste prenait sa voiture, je décidais de la suivre avec la mienne, elle était pressée et la panique se lisait dans chacun de ses gestes, je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait, mais pour que Maura fuit, cela devait être terrible. Elle s'arrêtait à sa banque et allait au distributeur, elle regardait toutes les secondes autour d'elle comme si elle était surveillée, ce qui en soi n'était pas faux puisque je la suivais, mais je savais que ce n'était pas moi qu'elle cherchait du regard. Elle repartait très vite, Maura roulait encore et encore. Ou voulait-elle aller comme ça ?

Le docteur Isles finissait par s'arrêter à l'entrée d'un parc. Elle se garait et descendait rapidement de voiture. Elle entrait dans le parc. Je descendais de voiture et commençais à la suivre discrètement. Que pouvait-elle faire ici en plein milieu de la nuit ? Elle finissait par s'asseoir sur un banc, elle bougeait nerveusement sur place. Elle ne cessait de regarder sa montre, comme si elle attendait quelqu'un.

Au bout d'un moment elle finissait par se lever et avancer, elle s'arrêtait au pied d'un arbre. Un bruit attirait mon oreille, il était loin du côté de Maura. Elle avait entendu aussi et se retournait vivement. Un homme sortait d'entre les arbres. Il avançait et tout d'un coup, Maura se jetait dans ses bras, en pleure. Il la serrait contre lui et la rassurait. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se calmait enfin et lui souriait.

J'ignore pourquoi à ce moment-là, j'étais si furieuse. Moi qui partageais sa vie depuis 5 ans, n'avait eu pour seule au revoir, un regard dénuer d'émotion et lui avait droit à ce qui m'avait toujours plus chez Maura, son sourire désarmement et sa tendresse.

Ils se posaient sur un banc près de là, je me rapprochais un peu pour entendre leur conversation. Il parlait le premier. _**«**_ _Alors comment est ta vie maintenant ?_ _»_ Demandait-il d'une voix calme et profonde.

 _ **«**_ _Parfaite_ _ **»**_ lui répondait-elle de sa franchise si désarmante, Maura ne pouvait pas mentir, mais elle disait toujours ce qu'elle pensait.

 _« Tu as trouvé quelqu'un ?_ _ **»**_ Demandait-il, même si sa voix était neutre, quelque chose me disait que la réponse le toucherait plus que ce qu'il voulait montrer.

 _« Tu sais les hommes ça ne reste jamais longtemps_ _»_ Elle baissait la tête un instant et en la relevant, une tristesse immense se lisait sur son visage.

 _« Maura ? »_ Demandait-il inquiet.

 _« J'ai dû l'abandonner ! »_ Lâchait-elle, des sanglots dans la voix et des larmes sur les joues.

 _ **«**_ _Qui ?_ _ **»**_ Lui demandait-il en posant une main chaleureuse sur son épaule. Mais elle ne disait rien, Maura se contentait de regarder le sol. « _Cette personne est importante pour toi ? »_ Demandait-il avec l'espoir de la faire parler.

 _« Plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé ! »_ Avouait-elle dans un murmure, mon cœur se serrait à ses mots. De qui parlait-elle comme ça ? Pourquoi ne m'en avait-elle pas parlé ? Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête et plus le temps passait et plus j'étais perdu.

« _Tu l'aimes Maura ? »_ Demandait-il.

Elle sanglotait encore plus et cachait son visage dans ses mains et j'avais mal de la voir si malheureuse _._ _« Je ne devrais pas, mais oui. »_ Avouait-elle et mon estomac se nouait.

 _« Tu lui as dit ? »_ Il parlait calmement, mais ce qui me dérangeait le plus était ses gestes, il caressait sa joue, lui serrait l'épaule, attrapait une de ses mains.

 _« Non ! »_ Répondait-elle rapidement dans une expression de stupéfaction.

 _« Pourquoi ? »_ Demandait-il surpris par son éclat.

 _« Parce que si ce n'est pas réciproque alors comment garder ce qui existe déjà ? Quand j'ai commencé à me rendre compte de mes sentiments naissant, j'ai pris mon temps, j'ai regardé ce que nous partagions et j'ai réalisé que je préférais taire mon cœur plutôt que de tout perdre. »_ Le désespoir dans ses mots me brisait le cœur.

 _« Je comprends ! »_ lui disait-il avec un beau sourire.

Jane ne le voyait pas très bien de là où elle était avec si peu de lumière, mais il était plus grand que Maura d'au moins deux têtes, malgré sa veste, il semblait bien bâti, et elle pouvait voir une douceur sur son visage ainsi que dans ses gestes.

 _« Et toi ? »_ Demandait Maura maintenant plus calme.

 _« Oh je vais te surprendre ! Je suis marié ! »_ Il arborait un grand sourire.

 _« Non ! Toi ! » Disait-elle en riant. « Et qui a eu la chance de t'épouser ? »_ Demandait-elle d'un ton taquin.

 _« Elle s'appelle Marie, une institutrice ! Tu imagines ? »_

 _« C'est étonnant comme la vie peut changer en 10 ans ! »_

 _« Oh oui, mais tu sais Maura. »_ Sa voix prenait un ton plus sérieux, il regardait le médecin légiste avec nostalgie. _« Il y a quelque chose qui ne change pas. »_ Elle se tournait vers lui. « _Ce pincement au cœur que j'ai à chaque fois que j'entends ta voix ! »_ Elle le regardait plus intensément et Je me sentais étrange. « Jane ressaisit toi ! » Je me grondais intérieurement.

 _ **«**_ _Tu sais s'il ne m'avait pas vue sur cette scène de crime il y a 10 ans, nous aurions tout eu, c'est moi qui porterais la bague de ta grand-mère. C'est moi qui t'embrasserais tous les matins pour le plaisir de disparaître sur tes lèvres. Mais il m'a vue et nous avons tout perdu ! »_ Disait-elle en baissant la tête.

Je ne pouvais plus respirer, Maura devait épouser cet homme, elle avait vécu avec lui. Elle m'avait parlé des autres alors pourquoi pas celui-là ? Qu'avait-il de si différent, pourquoi l'avait gardé secret ?

Il la prenait par le menton, et relevait son visage. « _Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Maura ! »_ Son ton était ferme. _« Tu l'as rendu fou, comme toutes les personnes qui te croisent. »_ Puis sans un mot il l'embrassait. Le baiser était tendre et moi j'étais furieuse et jalouse.

Après c'être séparé, Maura le regardait un moment avant de parler. « _Tu sais Thomas, je t'ai aimé comme personne avant, mais maintenant je l'aime tellement plus. »_

 _« Et tu vas partir ? »_ Demandait-il dans la triste vérité.

 _« Je ne sais pas, je crois que je devrais, pour sa sécurité ! Mais mon cœur s'y refuse, pourtant, toi je n'ai pas voulu te laisser et je me souviens de ce qu'il t'a fait. »_ Les larmes coulaient de nouveau sur ses voulait la prendre dans ses bras mais elle le repoussait vivement.

 _« Non ! »_ S'écriait-elle tout à coup. _« Je dois partir, pour sa vie, je suis prêtre à disparaître !_ » Finissait-elle d'un ton ferme. « _Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ? »_ La distance s'entendait dans sa voix, elle essayait de fuir, même dans la conversation.

 _« Oui tien. »_ Soupirait-il dans la défaite. Il tendait une enveloppe à Maura, elle regardait à peine le contenu avant de la cacher rapidement dans son sac.

 _« Merci, merci pour ce que tu fais, si ce type m'a appris une chose sait qu'il faut vivre et profiter de ceux qu'on aime le plus. N'oublie pas. »_ Elle déposait un baiser sur sa joue et partait en direction de sa voiture sans se retourner.

Tout en continuant de suivre Maura, cette conversation ne cessait de repasser dans ma tête. Parlait-elle du tueur quand elle disait qu'il l'avait retrouvé ? Et de qui parlait-elle lorsqu'elle disait qu'elle l'aimait comme jamais elle avait aimé ? Jamais elle ne m'avait parlé d'un homme dans sa vie. Elle était prête à tout abandonner pour cette personne ! Elle pleurait même pour elle. « _Jane tai toi, tu t'arrêtes sur l'amour qu'elle porte à quelqu'un alors que tu devrais t'inquiéter de sa sécurité et d'un possible tueur à ses trousses. »_ Elle s'engueulait à haute voix.

Maura avait repris sa voiture et s'arrêtait finalement quelques minutes plus tard devant un hôtel pourri. Elle entrait discrètement, il n'y avait que peu de chambre donc il serait facile de savoir où elle serait. J'attendais dans la voiture patiemment et après quelques minutes une chambre s'allumait. Je pouvais reconnaître entre mille cette silhouette. Elle devait vraiment être terrorisée pour dormir ici, une chambre étant peut ou pas entretenue, le manque d'hygiène était évident, pourtant elle était là ! « Qu'est-ce qui l'effraie tend, pourquoi avoir fui alors qu'elle sait qu'on aurait tout fait pour la protéger ? » Se demandait Jane.

Mon téléphone me tirait de mes pensées, c'était korsak, je décrochais rapidement.

 _« Jane mais ou êtes-vous ? »_ Demandait-il de colère.

 _« Je suis en planque devant un hôtel, Maura s'est enfuie ! »_ Soupirait-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

 _« Pourquoi qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_ L'inquiétude s'entendait dans sa voix.

 _« Je ne sais pas, mais je crois que notre tueur s'en est pris à elle par le passé et que ses nouveaux meurtres ne sont pas dus aux hasards ! »_ Grondait-elle de colère.

 _« Pourquoi elle fuit, on pourrait la protéger ! »_ Demandait Vince confus.

 _« Fouiller dans son passer, il doit y avoir des traces de cette histoire, sa remonte à 10 ans et voyez si vous trouvez quelque chose à propos d'un certain Thomas ! »_ Elle grinçait légèrement à sa demande, elle ne voulait pas fouiller ainsi dans le passer de Maura, mais sa vie en dépendait peut-être et elle était prête à tout pour la protéger.

 _« Qui sait ? »_ demandait Frost interloquer, Korsak avait mis le haut-parleur.

 _« Une vieille connaissance de Maura. »_ La jalousie refaisait surface, elle tentait de la réprimer mais en vain.

 _« Tu sais Jane, elle ne risque pas d'apprécier que l'on fouille dans son passer ! »_ Korsak était un peu nerveux de la réaction de docteur Isles si elle apprenait ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire.

 _« Je sais mais si ça peut lui sauver la vie tant pis. Rappelez-moi quand vous aurez du nouveau, moi je ne la quitte pas des yeux. »_ Elle coupait court à la conversation. Sans plus de mots ils raccrochaient.

Toutes les fenêtres étaient éteintes, sauf celle de la chambre de Maura. Je la regardais et mes pensées se remettaient à danser. Je repensais à Maura, notre amitié qui c'était un peu flétri ses derniers temps. Toutes ses petites choses qu'on partageait, ses gestes affectueux qui avaient disparu, ses longues discussions qu'on ne voulait jamais terminer, ses soirées. « Ou tout ça avait bien pu disparaître ? Qu'est-ce qui a fait qu'on sait tant éloigner ? » Se demandait-elle.

Je n'avais aucune réponse, je m'étais lancer dans le boulot après mon dernier désastre amoureux, Maura c'était éloigner aussi, mais pourquoi ? Je . . .

Je m'interrompais lorsque la silhouette de Maura commençait à apparaître à travers la fenêtre de la chambre. Elle poussait les rideaux, elle semblait pleurer à cette fenêtre. Pour qui étaient ces larmes ? À ce moment-là, je me suis mise à espérer que c'était pour moi. « _POURQUOI ?_ Je n'aime pas les femmes, j'aime les hommes. Je dois juste être fatigué. » Se grondait-elle intérieurement.

Soudain je voyais Maura faire volte-face, on dirait qu'elle regardait quelqu'un, pourtant personne n'était entré dans l'hôtel depuis mon arrivée, inquiète, je décidais d'aller voir. En montant quatre à quatre l'escalier, j'étais arrivé à son étage, sa fenêtre était la deuxième à droite, j'avançais dans le couloir lorsque soudain j'entendais des cris. Je reconnaissais la voix de Maura, je courais, arriver devant la bonne porte, je tentais de l'ouvrir. Fermer, _**«**_ _MERDE ! »_ Un coup de pied et la porte s'ouvrait dans un fracas. Un homme était vautré sur elle, ce porc tentait de l'embrasser. Dans une colère noire je lui donnais un bon coup dans les côtes et il tombait au sol dans un cri. Il se relevait et s'enfuyait rapidement. Maura était recroquevillé sur le lit, elle n'avait plus que sa culotte en dentelle noire, se salaud lui avait arraché le reste de ses vêtements. Je prenais une veste dans son sac et la couvrais immédiatement. Elle ne bougeait pas, son visage était caché dans la couverture, ses bras et par ses cheveux. En m'approchant un peu, j'entendais ses sanglots étouffés. Je posais une main sur elle mais elle ne bougeait pas.

 _« Maura tu ne crains plus rien, je suis là !_ _ **»**_ Je lui murmurais ses mots en la prenant contre moi. Elle restait le visage caché dans ses bras, son corps était secoué par ses sanglots. J'inspirais profondément et je la sentais se détendre un peu dans mes bras. Elle posait sa tête contre ma poitrine, ma respiration la berçait, mais je sentais quelque chose d'étrange sur ma peau, ça ne ressemblait pas à des larmes. J'écartais sa chevelure d'or et voyais avec horreur une trace rouge, _NON ! !_ Hurlait mon esprit, mais je devais rester calme pour ne pas l'effrayer encore plus.

Je relevais son visage et je voyais sa lèvre fendue. Je prenais un mouchoir que je voyais dépasser de son sac et le posais délicatement sur la plaie. Elle me regardait, mais ne semblait pas être là. « _Maura ? Tu m'entends ? »_

À mon grand désespoir elle ne réagissait pas. Avec toute la peine du monde je la laissais seule sur le lit, je rassemblais ses affaires rapidement et je la couvrais mieux. Je l'attrapais et la sortais du lit, je l'emmenais avec moi, je ne la laisserais pas là. Elle me laissait faire, elle agissait comme un zombie. Son regard était perdu, elle n'avait plus aucune réaction. Le trajet jusque chez moi était rapide mais horriblement silencieux. Enfin arrivé, je me garais et nous montions rapidement à mon appartement.

Arriver chez moi je posais ses affaires avant de me tourner vers Maura, elle ne semblait toujours pas là ! Je décidais de lui retirer cette veste pour lui mettre des vêtements plus chauds et HORREUR ! !

En découvrant son cou, j'y voyais des bleues, Je décidais de l'emmener dans la salle de bain, une douche lui ferait sans doute du bien. Je lui hottais la veste et là, devant moi se trouvait ce corps presque nu et si parfait. Je le voyais meurtri, elle était couverte de bleue. J'allumais la douche, une fois l'eau à la bonne température, je retirais mes vêtements. Je restais en sous-vêtements et je l'emmenais avec moi sous la douche, au début elle frissonnait et se raidissait, alors je la berçais légèrement et je sentais son corps se détendre peu à peu. J'entendais un murmure à peine audible. Puis il se faisait plus fort.

 _«Jane! »_

 _« Je suis là ne t'en fais pas tu ne risques plus rien je te le promets. »_ je l'embrassais sur le haut de la tête.

 _« Ne me lâche pas »_ Me suppliait-elle, la peur et la détresse résonnaient dans sa voix.

Je posais mes mains sur ses bras, elle s'approchait et se blottissait contre moi. Je l'enlaçais rapidement. Elle se calmait, sa respiration devenait plus régulière. Je sentais son corps chaud contre le mien et la douceur de sa peau contre la mienne. Elle passait ses bras autour de moi et je sentais sa poitrine contre la mienne, elle bougeait au rythme de sa respiration contre ma peau. Je finissais par éteindre l'eau, je sortais et l'entraînais avec moi avant de la sécher doucement. Je lui mettais mes vêtements et Je décidais de la coucher dans mon lit. Elle s'allongeait et s'endormait immédiatement. Je la couvrais bien et allais dans le salon. Je m'asseyais sur mon canapé et réfléchissais à tout ça. Exténuer je finissais par m'endormir dans le canapé. Un cri me réveillait tout à coup en sursaut. J'écoutais attentivement lorsqu'un autre hurlement retentissait. Je comprenais que c'était Maura, Je courrais immédiatement dans la chambre, elle se débattait dans le lit et criait. Je l'attrapais mais elle se débattait encore plus, je la retenais du mieux que je pouvais.

 _« Maura réveille-toi, tout vas bien. Tu ne risques rien. »_ Je parlais doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer encore plus.

 _« Jane ? »_ La confusion s'entendait dans sa voix.

Je desserrais mon étreinte et elle penchait la tête pour me regarder. Je tombais dans son regard intense. C'était elle, c'était bien elle, je retrouvais ma Maura.

 _« Jane ? Qu'est-ce que ? . . . Où suis-je ? »_ Elle semblait perdue et désemparer.

 _« Chute, tu ne risques rien, tu es chez moi. »_ Je pouvais voir le soulagement dans ses yeux. Elle se blottissait contre moi et respirait profondément. « _Merci ! »_ Murmurait-elle.

Je m'allongeais dans le lit et la gardais contre moi. Je la regardais sombré peu à peu dans le sommeil. « _Tu es si belle Maura ! Pourquoi je ne l'avais pas vu avant ?_ » Je murmurais doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. Je ne la voyais plus comme une amie, je sentais la passion et le désir monté en moi chaque fois qu'elle me regardait, j'avais envie de me jeter sur ses lèvres. « Du calme Jane, ressaisit toi. » Je m'endormais finalement.

Le soleil me réveillait alors qu'il inondait ma chambre de lumière.

Ce contact ! Je baissais rapidement les yeux, elle était là contre moi et elle dormait paisiblement. Je ne bougeais pas de peur de la réveiller. Je laissais mes doigts découvrir chaque parcelle de son visage, se promener dans sa chevelure, effleurer ses douces lèvres. Je continuais ma découverte en me promenant sur sa nuque, elle gémissait doucement. Elle remontait sa main le long mon ventre en passant sous mon t-shirt et s'arrêtait sur mes cotes. Je gémissais à son contact, Je laissais mon doigt se promener le long de son bras et elle frissonnait légèrement. Son visage s'assombrissait soudain, une larme coulait le long de sa joue et elle se repliait sur elle-même.

 _« Maura réveilles-toi ! »_ Inquiète par ce changement, je la secouais doucement. Elle commençait à se plaindre et à gémir.

 _« Maura ouvre les yeux ! »_ Je la secouais légèrement. Elle sursautait et ouvrait les yeux aussitôt. Je resserrais mes bras autour d'elle. Je le rassurais en lui murmurant à l'oreille des paroles réconfortantes et rassurantes. Le médecin légiste se détendait à la vue de Jane, Maura cachait son visage contre la poitrine de Jane et se blottissait contre elle.

Je ne savais pas à quel moment nous avions fini par nous rendormir, mais à mon réveille quelque chose avait changé, je me levais en sursaut. Maura n'était plus là. Je sortais en trombe de la chambre, mais ne la trouvais pas, je fouillais chaque pièce et mon désespoir grandissait de plus en plus. Elle était partie ! Je restais là ! Le regard perdu dans le vide, mon téléphone me tirait finalement de cet état. Je répondais.

 _"Rizzoli"_

 _« Jane, il faut que tu viennes au poste tout de suite »_ , disait Korsak, sa voix était lourde.

 _« Pourquoi ? C'est Maura ? »_ Demandait le lieutenant Rizzoli en se redressant vite.

 _« Tu veux dire quoi ? »_ Demandait Korsak interloqué.

 _« Je l'ai perdu, je ne sais pas où elle est ! »_ Avouait-elle dans la défaite et la tristesse.

 _« Merde ! Viens il faut que tu voies ce que l'on a trouvé. »_ Le ton de Vince était urgent et inquiet.

Je raccrochais rapidement, m'habillais immédiatement et partais tout de suite pour le poste. J'avais peur de ne pas la retrouver, de l'avoir perdu. Tout ce que je voulais était de la retrouver et la serrer fort contre moi, pour ne plus jamais la lâcher.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Sombre passé

POV de Jane

 **Chapitre 3 – Sombre passé**

Arriver enfin au poste, je montais rapidement à l'étage et je retrouvais mes coéquipiers à leurs bureaux. À ma vue ils se levaient immédiatement et se dirigeaient vers moi. Ils ne me laissaient pas le temps de leur parler, ils m'emmenaient dans l'ascenseur sans un mot. Les portes se fermaient et Frost prend finalement la parole. « Leur comportement n'annonçait rien de bon, la nouvelle disparition de Maura me terrifiait, mais leur silence m'effrayait. Qu'avait-il découverts ? Maura avait-elle vécu l'enfer ? »

 _« On sera mieux au bureau du docteur Isles. »_ Le ton de Frost était bas et sombre.

 _« Pourquoi que se passe-t-il ? »_ Je demandais dans la crainte.

 _« En bas ! »_ répondait Korsak sans plus de mot.

Dans le silence, on sortait de l'ascenseur, on entrait dans le bureau de Maura et Korsak fermait la porte.

 _« Alors ? »_ Demandais-je sur le point d'exploser, la patiente n'était pas mon fort, mais encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de Maura.

Frost prenait finalement la parole, il n'osait pas vraiment me regarder et il semblait essayer de contrôler ses nerfs avant de m'expliquer. _« Tu avais raison, il y a bien un dossier datant de 10 ans sur le docteur Isles. Il était verrouillé. Seuls les plus hauts gradés pouvaient l'ouvrir. »_

Finalement son regard se posait sur moi et la tristesse était dans ses yeux, mon estomac se nouait et j'avais mal dans la poitrine. _« Pourquoi ? »_ Ma voix tremblait un peu.

 _« J'ai forcé le dossier et voilà pourquoi_. » Frost se penchait sur l'ordinateur du bureau et ouvrait un dossier.

Jane s'approchait de l'écran et malgré le tremblement de son corps, elle commençait à lire.

Dossier Docteur Maura Isles

Le docteur Isles avait été appelé pour aider à résoudre une suite de meurtres. La police de Manhattan, n'avançait pas sur ce dossier et le meurtrier avant déjà tuer 12 victimes avant que son aide ne soit requise. Bien que le médecin légiste de l'époque était compétent, la pression des médias, du gouverneur et des hauts gradés exigeaient des résultats. À l'époque un nom ressortait, le Docteur Maura Isles. Son talent, son travail, ses compétences et ainsi que l'étendue de ses connaissances faisaient d'elle notre atout majeur.

Les résultats ne se faisaient pas attendre après son arrivée et l'enquête venait de faire un pas en avant. Avec l'aide du docteur Isles, un profil avait été dressé, de plus ses premiers résultats sur notre dernière victime avaient permis de trouver le lieu ou l'assassin séquestrait ses victimes avant de les tuer. Malheureusement il nous avait échappé.

Nous n'avions pas envisagé que l'implication du Docteur Isles dans cette enquête mettrait sa vie en danger. Le tueur commençait à prendre contact avec le docteur Isles. Il lui faisait parvenir des lettres, exprimant son admiration pour son talent. (Lettre A12)

Jane se reportait à ce document, et trouvait la lettre, dans une profonde inspiration elle commençait à lire la lettre.

 _( Docteur Maura Isles,_

 _Vous m'avez surpris docteur ! En une semaine vous venez de faire plus qu'ils n'auraient pu faire en un an. Vous me fasciner Docteur, cette intelligence si aiguiser ! Vous avez découvert vite un de mes repères, j'ai dû agir dans l'urgence. Impressionnante ! Ce qui m'a donné envie de vous connaitre mieux. Vous êtes un tel défi et quelle fut ma surprise lorsque je vous ai vues arriver ! Une femme pleine d'assurance, d'une beauté incroyable, d'une si grande élégance. Vous avez tant de classe. Ce nouveau petit jeu va beaucoup me plaire !_

 _À très bientôt ! )_

Jane relevait la tête et regardait ses coéquipiers. _« Ce taret l'a prise pour cible ! »_ S'écriait-elle de colère, elle passait une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle soupirait lourdement. « Cette histoire devient de pire en pire et Maura se trouve au milieu de tout cela ! Merde ! » La frustration et la colère commençaient à l'envahir.

 _« Oui et regarde la suite. »_ Répondait simplement Frost.

Jane reprenait sa lecture du compte rendu à contre cœur, elle n'était pas certaine de savoir la suite.

Suite à cette première lettre la sécurité du Docteur devenait rapidement une priorité. Le choix avait été donné au docteur de renoncer ou non à cette enquête, mais elle avait simplement refusé. Un autre corps avait été retrouvé, le travail donner par le docteur Isles permettait de trouver une nouvelle planque du tueur, mais celle-ci venait d'être trouvée avant qu'il n'eut le temps de la vider. Les indices obtenus permettaient de trouver L'ADN du tueur. Celui-ci n'étant pas répertorié, on ne découvrait pas son identité. On découvrait que cet endroit avait servi aux tortures d'au moins 6 de ces victimes et 4 non identifier. Le docteur Isles avait permis de les retrouver et on découvrait que cet homme sévissait depuis 8 ans déjà selon les premiers résultats.

Jane relevait la tête, ne pouvant croire ce qu'elle lisait. Elle regardait korsak avec des yeux grands ouverts dans la stupéfaction. « _Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il ne le découvre que 8 ans plus tard ! »_ Une colère immense la submergeait, « _pourquoi Maura n'avait pas abandonné ?_ » S'écriait-elle, mais Jane savait très bien pourquoi, Maura ne se laisserait jamais intimider par quelqu'un l'empêchant de faire son travail. Elle était surement la seule à faire avancer l'enquête et en était très certainement consciente. De plus c'était Maura ! Elle n'aurait jamais permis que cet homme continu à faire du mal ! « Pourquoi dois-tu être si compatissante et avoir tant d'abnégation ? » Se demandait-elle dans un soupir.

 _« Oui et il ne savait pas tout encore ! »_ Répondait Korsak en baissant les yeux, il avait lu tout le dossier avec Frost et n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Jane reprenait sa lecture avec une boule dans l'estomac et une grande inquiétude, plus elle avançait et cette enquête prenait une mauvaise tournure.

Un événement venait bousculer l'enquête, le fiancé du Docteur Isles Thomas Dirt, était porté disparu. Une lettre avait été laissé par le tueur à leurs appartements, adresser au médecin légiste. (Lettre b25)

( _Ma chère Maura,_

 _Ton travail m'a causé beaucoup d'ennuis, tu m'obliges à abandonner cette ville qui me plaît tant. Mais avant de partir je veux faire un dernier jeu avec toi. Ton chère Thomas est entre mes mains, étant donné ton talent, je vais réduire, ton temps de travail. Au lieu de 3 semaines de captivité, je te donne 5 jours !_

 _Si tu ne le retrouve pas d'ici là, je te le livrerais moi-même ! En t'attendant je vais m'amuser un peu avec lui !_

 _À très vite !_ )

 _« Mon Dieu ! »_ Lâchait Jane dans l'horreur. « Comment Maura avait-elle pu vivre ça et ne jamais m'en avoir parlé ? » Se demandait-elle, une larme roulait sur l'une de ses joues. À contre cœur, elle retournait à sa lecture.

Suite à cette découverte le docteur Isles avait été surveillé de près, son travail était trop important pour être mis de côté, malgré la situation. Elle s'acharnait nuit et jour afin de trouver le moindre indice, sa santé commençait à nous inquiéter. Elle ne mangeait presque plus, ne dormait pratiquement pas et c'était cloîtrer dans un terrible silence. Elle finissait malgré tout par trouver le lieu de captivité de Thomas Dirt avant la fin du délai. Lors d'une descente, nous avons réussi à récupérer l'homme toujours en vie, il portait de multiples traces de tortures.

On comprenait trop tard que c'était un piège, le docteur Isles avait été enlevé alors qu'elle était au chevet de Mr Drit à l'hôpital. Il s'écoulait trois jours avant de la retrouver enfin.

Elle avait été retenue dans une maison abandonnée, près des vieilles Usines à l'extérieur de la ville. Le rapport des médecins (Doc 6b) établissait que le docteur avait été ligoté par les mains et attaché dans le sous-sol à une vielle conduite d'eau. Elle n'avait ni bu, ni manger depuis 3 jours. Elle avait reçu de nombreux coups.

D'une main tremblante, Jane ouvrait le rapport médical de Maura.

Patient, Docteur Maura Isles

Les premiers signes d'une privation de nourriture et d'eau apparaissaient. À son arrivée à l'hôpital, elle était en hypothermie sévère.

Son corps portait de nombreuses blessures, hématomes, plaies, engelures, entailles et brûlures. Une de ses épaules était pratiquement démise dû à la position de son corps pendant sa captivité. Sa peau était déchirée et brûlée aux endroits où se trouvaient les liens qui la retenaient. Elle avait deux côtes brisées et un genou fouler.

Des préjudices psychologiques son également diagnostiqué. Le docteur semble c'être enfermer dans un mutisme et refuse de parler de sa détention. Il est à envisager qu'elle ait subi des choses non visibles à l'examen clinique qu'elle refuse de partager. Un suivi psychologique est fortement requis.

Jane en pleure se levait et marchait dans le bureau, elle était tellement furieuse. _« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle a fui ! »_ Elle hurlait de colère, de frustration et de douleur. « _Ce taret, ce monstre !_ _Comment a-t-il pu lui faire ça ! Et ces policiers qui n'ont pas su la protéger ! »_ Elle serrait les poings fermement et essayait de contrôler sa rage. « _Merde ! »_ Hurlait-elle alors que son poing se fracassait contre un mur.

Korsak se levait rapidement et tentait de la calmer. _« Jane, je sais que ce qui lui est arrivé est inimaginable, mais tu dois te ressaisir, il est à nouveau là ! »_ Il faisait une pause alors qu'il cherchait ses mots pour la convaincre de se calmer, il reprenait. _« C'est à nous de l'aider ! Elle a besoin de nous et il faut arrêter ce fumier avant qu'il ne la trouve ! »_

Ces paroles étaient comme un électrochoc et je devais faire quelque chose, déterminer à la protéger je reprenais rapidement ma lecture, s'il y avait là-dedans le moindre indice pour m'aider à protéger Maura, je le trouverais.

Après le sauvetage du Docteur Isles, le tueur avait disparu, plus aucun meurtre, plus aucune lettre, l'enquête était mise de côté et toute cette histoire oubliée.

Fin.

 _« C'est tout ? »_ demandait Jane surprise.

Frost se levait et affichait les photos des deux femmes retrouvées ces derniers jours. _« Il s'adressait à elle, regarde les biens, elles ne te disent rien ? »_

Jane était choquée alors qu'elle réalisait pour la première fois ! « _Elles ressemblent à Maura ! C'est pour ça qu'elle sait sauvée, il lui annonce ceux qu'il compte lui faire ! »_ Elle portait une main à sa bouche dans l' se levait d'un bon du fauteuil. « _Il faut la retrouver avant lui_. »

Korsak s'approchait rapidement d'elle. « _Oui mais comment ?_ »

 _« Elle a du liquide sur elle et elle n'a plus sa voiture. »_ Jane réfléchissait un moment, elle se grattait la tête et arpentait la pièce. _« Frost tu peux localiser son téléphone ? »_ Demandait-elle rapidement.

Il se mettait devant l'ordinateur et frappait sur le clavier avec frénésie. « _Je vais essayer !_ »

Jane tentait de la joindre afin de savoir si son téléphone était allumé. Ça sonnait, mais Maura ne décrochait pas. Jane rugissait chaque fois qu'elle atterrissait sur son répondeur.

 _« Je l'ai ! »_ cria-t-il dans un sursaut. _« Elle est à la gare. »_ Annonçait-il avant de se lever d'un bond.

 _« En route ! »_ S'écriait Jane en courant hors du bureau. Ils partaient tous les trois, gyrophare allumé, sirène en route, en moins de 5 minutes ils arrivaient sur place. Rapidement hors du véhicule, ils vérifiaient leurs armes.

 _«_ _On se déploie, vite ! »_ Ordonnait Jane.

On se séparait en entrant dans la gare. J'avançais rapidement, mon cœur battait vite et mon souffle était court, il y avait beaucoup de monde, je marchais vite le regard posé sur chaque visage que je croisais. Mon cœur battait tellement vite, cette peur immense qui m'envahissait me dévorait l'estomac. Je voulais la voir, j'avais besoin de la voir maintenant, être sûr qu'elle allait bien, la tenir dans mes bras.

Un regard sur le côté et soudain j'avais un pincement au cœur, ce visage, « _c'est elle !_ » je hurlais alors que je courrais rapidement dans sa direction. Je prévenais Korsak et Frost que je l'avais repéré et qu'elle se dirigeait vers le quai numéro 9. Plus je me rapprochais et plus je la voyais et tout à coup, elle se retournait. Pendant un moment j'étais figée, son regard était vers moi, mais elle ne me voyait pas. Elle regardait quelqu'un d'autre, rapidement elle accélérait le pas, elle semblait de plus en plus effrayer et moi également.

Je courais plus vite mais la foule me ralentissait. J'arrivais au bout du quai et je la voyais tétaniser, un homme était devant elle, il me tournait le dos et je ne voyais pas son visage. Je sortais mon arme et m'approchais doucement. Seulement avant que je ne sois assez proche, il se retournait, il attrapait Maura par la gorge et se servait d'elle pour se protéger. Il me regardait, c'était un type d'environ 1m80, chauve, des tatouages partout et assez costaud.

Je me rapprochais lentement, chaque pas et j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait sauter hors de ma poitrine. Seul le regard de Maura attirait mon attention, elle semblait tétanisée par la peur ! Je pouvais voir le désespoir dans ses yeux noisette.

 _« Lieutenant ! Vous avez fait vite ! En même temps je vous comprends, une telle femme, qui voudrait la laisser partir. »_ Il passait sa langue sur la joue de Maura. Elle grimaçait alors qu'elle essayait d'échapper à son contact.

Mon estomac se révulsait dans le dégoût, je ne pouvais pas supporter que ce monstre la touche. « Salaud, tu vas crever ! Je . . . non calmes-toi, tu dois te contrôler la vie de Maura est en jeu, répond lui, sans sentiment. » Pensait Jane. _« Lâchez-la et je ne vous tuerais pas. »_ Son ton était ferme et neutre.

 _« Quelle surprise ! Cette nuit, qui aurait cru ça de se cher Docteur Isles ! »_ Disait-il en s'approchant de son oreille. Il arborait un sourire arrogant. Il parlait à l'oreille de Maura, mais également assez fort pour que Jane l'entende. « _Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je la tuais maintenant un ? Ta petite fliquette ! Je n'ai pas eu Thomas alors pourquoi pas elle. »_

Maura se mettait à rire tout à coup, son regard froid me faisait peur ! L'expression de son visage avait changé, elle c'était refermer. _« Tu crois qu'en la tuant, tu me feras de la peine ? Tu te trompes ! Elle ne m'est rien, il me fallait un garde du corps pour la nuit, j'en ai profité ! »_

Mon cœur se serrait, elle disait cela d'un tel aplomb, elle ne semblait pas souffrir d'urticaire et ne tournait pas de l'œil. « Elle si ne mentait pas ? Et si c'était vrai ? Reste concentré Jane. » Malgré sa confusion et la douleur dans sa poitrine, Jane devait rester concentrer, cet homme était armé et il tenait sa meilleure amie en joue. _« Lâche-la ! »_ Ordonnait Jane.

 _« Alors m'as chère qu'est-ce que ça vous fait de savoir qu'elle s'est servi de vous ? »_ Il souriait grandement.

 _« Pose-t-on arme et rends toi, tu n'as aucun moyen de t'échapper. »_ Sa patiente commençait à arriver à sa fin et Jane n'avait qu'une envie, l'abattre. Son regard se posait de nouveau sur Maura, elle tremblait un peu, mais son expression était restée fermée et lointaine.

Frost et Korsak arrivaient enfin.

 _« Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! »_ s'écriait Jane de soulagement.

 _« Dommage pour vous ! »_ disait-il avant de se jeter sur les rails alors qu'un train arrivait. Trop tard ! Les policiers n'avaient pas eu le temps de tirer, qu'il avait déjà fui. Ils soupiraient de frustration.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Réconfort

**Chapitre 4 - Réconfort**

Ils voulaient tirer, abattre ce chien et mettre fin à toute cette histoire, mais trop tard ! Le train leur bloquait rapidement la vue et l'homme en avait profité pour se sauver. Jane s'approchait doucement de Maura, mais celle-ci ne la regardait pas, tout son corps tremblait et elle paressait perdue. Le lieutenant avait donc tenté de la prendre dans ses bras, seulement elle la repoussait et commençait à avancer vers la sortie. Jane la suivait en silence, accompagnée des deux hommes. Ils rejoignaient la voiture dans un silence de mort et au grand désespoir de tous, le trajet de retour au poste se faisait dans les mêmes conditions.

« Pourquoi ses pensées et ses sentiments me semblent-ils si lointains ? Elle n'est plus cette amie que j'aime tant ! Elle est distante et froide, tout ce que je vois dans ses yeux c'est la peur ! J'ai si peur de la perdre. » Pensait Jane.

Arriver au poste Ils se séparaient, Frost et Korsak allaient informer le commandant de la situation et Jane menait Maura jusqu'à son bureau. La tête toujours baissée, les lèvres complètement scellées, le médecin légiste s'asseyait simplement dans son fauteuil. Jane avait envie de hurler de colère, de frustration, d'indignation, de tellement de choses. « Comment a-t-elle pu me faire ça ? Qui est-elle ? Je ne la reconnais plus. » Après quelques respirations afin de se calmer, le lieutenant s'approchait de Maura pour la faire réagir, lui demander de s'expliquer, seulement elle se figeait tout à coup.

 _« Maura ! »_ Elle posait une main sur sa bouche et retenait son cri d'effroi. Lentement, presque comme-ci elle sortait d'un rêve, Maura se tournait vers elle. Rapidement accroupis devant elle, la brune ouvrait la veste de Maura et la faisait glisser de ses épaules, révélant son cou de porcelaine. « _Mon Dieu, Maura, pourquoi ? »_ Demandait-elle dans la douleur et la tristesse. La peau du médecin légiste était couverte d'urticaire, les marques rouges dévoraient toute sa poitrine et son cou.

 _« S'il avait su, tu serais morte. »_ Répondait simplement Maura, son regard n'avait pas bougé du sol, sa voix était plate et vide. Tout en elle avait disparu, tout ce qui faisait Maura semblait avoir été arraché brutalement d'elle pour simplement laisser un grand vide à la place.

« J'avais les larmes aux yeux, et je ne voulais pas les retenir. Elle c'était faite du mal pour me protéger. » Pensait Jane alors que les larmes s'accumulaient déjà. _« Ou est ton injection Maura ? »_ Demandait Jane après c'être racler la gorge.

Sans répondre, Maura levait une main, elle ouvrait un tiroir de son bureau et en sortait une seringue. Jane la lui prenait rapidement des mains et lui faisait son injection avec autant de douceur qu'elle le pouvait alors que ses mains tremblaient terriblement. Seulement Maura ne bougeait pas, elle ne semblait pas la sentir et lorsque Jane regardait de nouveau son visage, elle n'avait même pas l'impression que sa meilleure amie était là.

 _« Maura parle-moi, je t'en prie ! »_ Demandait Jane au bord du gouffre.

 _« Il me l'a pris, même si je l'ai sauvé, il me l'a pris. Et toi il te prendra. »_ Son ton était empli de défaite et d'abandon. Elle n'avait plus aucun espoir et cela résonnait dans chacun de ses mots.

 _« Regarde-moi Maura ! »_ Jane posait sa main sur son visage et le tournait délicatement vers elle, le regard de Maura touchait enfin le sien et elle semblait même revenir petit à petit vers sa meilleure amie. Le lieutenant voyait au fond de ses yeux noisette la femme qui avait fait chavirer son cœur. Là, caché ! Des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. _« Il ne me prendra pas ! Il ne m'enlèvera pas à toi. »_ Sa voix était déterminée et elle espérait rassurer la blonde.

 _« C'est ce que Thomas avait dit, mais lorsque l'on sait retrouver quelque chose était brisé, nous retrouver face à face faisait mal et il a fini par partir. »_ Jane pouvait la voir s'éteindre à nouveau, son estomac se nouait avec la peur.

 _« Je ne suis pas Thomas Maura, je ne t'abandonnerais pas. »_ Elle posait une main sur son visage pour la rassurer, pour la retenir. _« Je sais ce qu'il t'a fait il y a 10 ans_. »

Surprise Maura se tournait vivement vers Jane. « _Comment ? »_ Demandait-elle simplement.

 _« Frost a forcé ton dossier. Je t'ai suivi dans le parc la nuit dernière, j'avais peur. »_ Maintenant à genoux au sol, elle tenait les mains de Maura. _« J'ai écouté ta conversation avec Thomas. J'ai compris que tu cherchais à fuir quelqu'un et que c'était lier à notre affaire, j'ai donc demandé à Frost de faire des recherches. »_

 _« Tu as tout entendu ? »_ Demandait le docteur Isles avec une légère appréhension.

 _« Oui »_ Répondait Jane un peu confuse par sa réaction.

 _« Alors tu sais ? »_ Demandait-elle dans un chuchotement.

 _« Quoi ? »_ Jane ne voyait pas où menait cette discussion, ou plutôt avait peur d'en parler.

Maura ne répondait pas, elle relevait la tête et regardait simplement Jane.

 _« Dis-moi Maura ! »_ La poussait-elle.

 _« Tu ne sais pas, et . . . »_ Soupirait finalement Maura en baissant la tête de nouveau. Elle ne parlait plus.

« De quoi parlait-elle ? Que devrais-je savoir ? » Se demandait Jane, mais son téléphone sonnait tout à coup. Dans un soupir le lieutenant Rizzoli se relevait et lâchait les mains de Maura, seulement les sanglots soudains de la blonde la faisaient revenir en arrière rapidement.

 _« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »_ Demandait Jane avec urgence, elle posait une main sur celles de la blonde qui tremblait de nouveau. Au grand désespoir de Jane, Maura se refermait sur elle-même et son regard redevenait vide.

Le lieutenant regardait son téléphone, c'était Korsak, le commandant voulait les voir tout de suite. Jane prenait la main de Maura et la faisait se lever et la conduisait vers le commandant. « _Vien on doit parler au Commandant. »_ Soupirait-elle. Son regard se posait de nombreuses fois sur sa meilleure amie qui la suivait sans résistance. Elle restait silencieuse, sa tête était baissée et Jane savait qu'elle perdait lentement. « Comment apaiser ses craintes ? » Se demandait-elle.

Arriver devant le bureau de Cavanaught, Frost les attendait devant la porte. Tous regardaient le docteur Isles en silence. Maintenant assis, le commandant parlait enfin.

 _« Docteur, je suis désolé ! Vous auriez dû venir nous voir tout de suite lorsque vous avez su ! »_ Il la regardait pendant un moment, jamais il ne l'avait vu si détruite, si perdu, si petite.

Maura parlait doucement et gardait le regard baissé. « _Ça ne change rien. »_

 _« Nous allons vous mettre sous protection, et nous allons le trouver. »_ Il tentait de la rassurer, mais cela ne semblait pas fonctionner. Il levait la tête et faisait signe à tout le monde de sortir.

Avant de se lever le docteur Isles parlait une dernière fois. _« Il m'a pris une fois, il le refera. »_ Elle se levait et sortait accompagnée de Korsak et Frost.

 _« Rizzoli, toute la brigade est avec vous, tout ce que vous demandez vous l'aurez. Tous ! »_ Sa voix était ferme et déterminer, elle portait même un soupçon de colère.

Jane le regardait avec surprise. _« Merci commandant. »_

 _« De rien, et veiller sur elle, Le docteur Isles est mal en point. »_ La compassion se reflétait sur son visage.

 _« Je sais, dis-je dans un soupire. Elle l'a déjà vécu et ça c'est mal fini, elle pense que ça se passera de même. »_

 _« On va tout faire pour que ça ne soit pas le cas. »_ Affirmait-il avec ferveur.

Jane quittait son bureau et allait rapidement retrouver ses collègues. _« Ou est-elle ? »_ Demandait-elle avec inquiétude.

 _« Dans une salle d'interrogatoire avec Frost. C'est le seul endroit calme ici. »_ Soupirait le vieil homme.

 _« Il faut l'identité de l'homme de la gare. Je vais dire à Frost de t'aider, moi je m'occupe de Maura. »_ Jane se frottait la tête alors qu'elle réfléchissait au moyen de protéger au mieux Maura.

 _« Ok, mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, sache qu'on est là. »_ Korsak posait une main sur son épaule.

 _« Merci Korsak ! »_ Elle lui souriait chaleureusement, touché par son soutien et sa bienveillance.

Elle entrait dans la pièce, Jane faisait signe à Frost de sortir et elle prenait sa place en face de Maura.

Frost en sortant croisait Frankie et Angela qui venaient d'apprendre pour Maura. Ils étaient inquiets et effrayés.

 _« Comment va-t-elle ? »_ demandait Angela.

 _« Physiquement, elle va bien, mais elle est désespérée. »_ Avouait Frost dans un soupir de tristesse.

 _« Ou est-elle ? »_ Demandait Angela dans l'urgence, elle avait besoin de voir les filles, elle avait terriblement besoin de les tenir à l'abri dans ses bras.

 _« Venez »_ Frost les emmenait dans la pièce à côté de la salle d'interrogatoire, devant la vitre sans tain. Ils entendaient et voyaient la conversation de Jane avec Maura.

En voyant le visage de Maura Angela ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'accrocher au bras de son fils. La peur en elle s'intensifiait et les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. Frost les laissait seuls. Frankie et Angela regardaient ce qui se passait.

La tête baissée, son corps immobile, Maura semblait résigner.

 _« Tu dois te battre Maura ! Tu ne dois pas abandonner. »_ Jane voulait, elle avait besoin de la faire réagir, la faire se battre.

 _« Tu as lu tout le dossier ? »_ Sa voix pas plus forte qu'un murmure semblait également à bout de souffle.

 _« Oui, pourquoi ? »_ Son cœur sautait dans l'espoir, elle voulait la faire parler.

 _« Alors tu sais, ils me protégeaient au moment où il m'a enlevé. J'avais plus de 10 policiers qui veillaient sur moi ce jour-là, et aucun n'a pu l'empêcher. »_ À part les mouvements de sa poitrine à chaque respiration, le corps de Maura ne bougeait pas.

 _« Oui mais tu oublies que l'on sait à quoi il ressemble, on va pouvoir, le retrouver très vite. »_ Jane se penchait en avant sur la table.

 _« Ce n'était pas lui Jane ! »_ Soupirait la blonde.

 _« Quoi ?! »_ Demandait Jane alors qu'elle se redressait rapidement.

 _« Il m'a gardé près de lui pendant trois jours, il sait amuser avec moi pendant trois jours, jamais je ne pourrais oublier cette voie, elle est gravée au fer rouge dans ma tête. »_ La douleur se glissait rapidement sur les traits de son visage avant de disparaître.

 _« Si ce n'était pas lui alors qui c'était ? Et si tu savais pourquoi avoir menti ? »_ Demandait Jane dans la confusion.

 _« Ces deux mois d'enquête mon appris une chose sur lui, c'est qu'il sait ce qu'il fait, il savait que tu viendrais me chercher, alors il a joué ! J'ai menti parce que je savais qu'il serait là ! À nous écouter, à regarder. Pendant l'enquête, il savait des choses qu'il n'aurait pas du savoir, j'ai compris qu'il me surveillait et que c'est comme ça qu'il apprenait toutes ces choses. »_

 _« Comme pour nous ? »_ Demandait doucement Jane.

 _« Oui »_ Maura s'étranglait sur ce mot avant de pleurer à se levait rapidement et la prenait dans ses bras. _« Pourquoi j'ai accepté cette enquête il y a 10 ans ? Vous ne seriez pas en danger aujourd'hui ! »_ Elle hurlait de désespoir, ses sanglots étaient plus nombreux, son corps était violemment secoué par ses larmes.

 _« Parce que tu es toi ! Tu veux aider les autres, tu es une femme généreuse, attentionnée et très intelligente. »_ Mais ses mots ne la calmaient pas, elle pleurait toujours plus.

Angela derrière la vitre ne pouvait plus supporter les pleure de Maura, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, sa fille, sa fille adoptive souffrait et s'en était trop pour elle. Elle quittait la pièce en coup de vent et entrait dans la salle où se trouvaient les filles. Frankie avait tenté de la retenir mais en vain, la maman ours Angela Rizzoli était lancer et personne ne pouvait la retenir, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'un de ses petits.

Elles sursautaient lorsque Angela ouvrait la porte. Les filles la regardaient avec surprise, avant que celle-ci ne se jette sur Maura. Elle l'enlaçait si doucement et tendrement que Maura se laissait faire sans résistance, elle avait enfoui sa tête dans les bras d'Angela et se blottissait contre elle comme une enfant apeurer. Les bras solidement enroulé autour du corps fragile de Maura, Angela embrassait sa tête et le berçait doucement.

Jane se tournait vers Frankie en le fusillant du regard, puis se retournait vers sa mère qui pleurait en silence alors qu'elle enlaçait fortement Maura. Le lieutenant Rizzoli voyait le médecin légiste se détendre peu à peu dans cette étreinte, sa mère arrivait à la calmer. Elles restaient ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Jane décidait de sortir une minute afin de discuter avec Frankie qui avait compris ses pensées et la suivait en silence. La porte fermée derrière eux, Jane parlait plus calmement et un soulagement c'était glisser en elle.

 _« Qu'est-ce que vous faite là ? »_ Demandait-elle.

 _« Tout le commissariat ne parle que de ça, alors tu imagines bien que c'est arriver aux oreilles de maman, je l'ai rejoint pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Elle m'a supplié de la conduire près de vous. J'ai vu la peur dans ses yeux Jane ! Lorsqu'on est arrivé Frost nous a conduits dans la salle à côté, elle ne pouvait plus supporter de voir Maura comme ça. Alors elle est entrée. »_ La gorge de Frankie se nouait, il aimait beaucoup Maura et avait eu le béguin pour elle, mais la voir ainsi lui déchirait le cœur.

 _« Elle a bienfait ! »_ Soufflait Jane dans un petit sourire. Sa mère pouvait être envahissante et terrible parfois, mais elle était aussi la plus formidable des mamans pour ses enfants et la plus aimante.

 _« Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe Jane ? »_ L'inquiétude brillait dans ses yeux brun foncé.

 _« Un tueur en série, il y a 10 ans a fait 12 victimes à Manhattan, les flics là-bas ne s'en sortaient pas alors ils ont fait appel à Maura. En deux semaines, elle leur a permis, de trouver plusieurs de ses planques, elle l'a tellement bousculé, qu'il a décidé de changer de proie, il a enlevé le fiancé de Maura. »_ Jane pouvait voir l'expression de choc et d'horreur dans les yeux de son frère. _« Il l'a torturé, mais elle a réussi à le retrouver avant que ce cinglé ne le tue, seulement il sait servi de cette opportunité pour l'enlever. Il a séquestré Maura trois jours avant que les agents ne la retrouvent. J'ai lu le rapport sur sa séquestration, il y a beaucoup de blanc. Je ne sais pas ce que ce taret lui a fait, mais elle ne l'as pas dit. »_ Son cœur se déchirait face à cette terrible vérité.

 _« Oh mon Dieu ! La pauvre ! Comment a-t-elle fait pour s'en remettre ? Elle qui est toujours si heureuse, qui sourit tellement. »_ Il admirait la force de Maura, son courage, elle était vraiment une femme exceptionnelle.

 _« Je sais, j'ai été aussi surprise que toi. Va voir Korsak et Frost s'il te plaît, pour leur donner un coup de main. »_

 _« Oui tout de suite »_ Il embrassait la tempe de sa sœur avant de partir rapidement vers les deux hommes.

Jane rentrait de nouveau dans la salle d'interrogatoire, sa mère avait pris la chaise et s'était assise à côté de Maura, elle la gardait toujours dans ses bras. Angela la berçait tendrement et fredonnait les berceuses de l'enfance de Jane. En s'approchant de plus près, le lieutenant Rizzoli voyait que Maura s'était endormie dans ses bras. Alors qu'elle prenait place sur sa la table, Jane chuchotait doucement.

 _« Merci maman ! »_ Un tendre sourire se glissait sur ses lèvres.

 _« Pourquoi ? »_ Demandait Angela confuse.

 _« Tu as réussi à la rassurer, elle dort tranquillement. »_ Jane pensait que rien ne remplaçait la chaleur d'une mère et même si Maura n'était pas sa fille, sa mère avait le cœur de la blonde.

 _« Tu n'as pas à me remercier Jane, je l'aime et je ne pouvais plus supporter de la voir comme ça. »_ Elle embrassait de nouveau la chevelure blonde.

 _« Je ne sais pas quoi faire maman, j'ai tellement peur ! »_ Avouait Jane dans un soupir, ses épaules tombaient dans la défaite, la tristesse et la peur envahissaient ses yeux sombres.

 _« Je sais ! Moi aussi j'ai peur. Elle doit savoir qu'on l'aime, qu'elle n'est pas toute seule ! »_ Pour accentuer ses mots, elle tirait la blonde encore plus en elle, même si cela était impossible.

 _« J'ai essayé de lui dire, de la rassurer, mais elle pense que c'est perdu d'avance, qu'il viendra la prendre et qu'elle perdra tout. »_ les larmes remplissaient de nouveau ses yeux.

Angela voyait le désespoir dans les yeux de sa fille. Elle c'était déjà demander si Jane n'avait pas de plus profonds sentiments pour cette femme. Jane Rizzoli, lieutenante de la police criminelle de Boston, elle si forte, si indépendante. Près de cette femme elle s'adoucissait, elle était très attentionnée envers Maura, très prévenante et protectrice. Tous savaient qu'il valait mieux ne pas être près du lieutenant lorsqu'elle était en colère et encore moins être l'objet de sa colère, pourtant seule Maura savait comment la calmer, comment obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait, cette petite femme comprenait comme personne sa fille.

 _« Je peux te poser une question Jane ? Ne le prend surtout pas mal ! »_ Demandait finalement Angela d'un ton un peu hésitant.

 _« Je t'écoute. »_ Jane la regardait un peu surprise, sa mère ne demandait pas, elle exigeait.

 _« Quel sont tes sentiments pour Maura ? »_ Demandait Angela en regardant sa fille droite dans les yeux.

Surprise, Jane la regardait avec la bouche grande ouverte, ainsi que ses yeux. Elle avait pensé à beaucoup de choses, mais pas cela. « Que pensait-elle ? Qu'allait-elle penser si je lui dis la vérité ? » Se demandait-elle.

 _Jane se raclait la gorge et tentait d'avaler la boule qui l'obstruait. « Je . . . je . . . »_ , les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de sa bouche.

Voyant la nervosité de sa fille et la peur dans ses yeux, Angela ajoutait. « _Plusieurs fois il m'arrive de me demander s'il n'y avait pas plus que l'amitié entre vous. Cette façon que vous avez de vous comprendre sans même parler, cette complicité, le réconfort que vous vous apportez et cette tendresse. »_

Jane baissait la tête, sa mère savait ce qu'elle avait mis des années à se rendre compte. _« Moi aussi je me suis poser ces questions, ainsi que sur ce que je ressentais à son égard et j'ai réalisé qu'elle comptait plus que je ne pouvais me l'imaginer. Que mes sentiments étaient plus profonds que de l'amitié. »_ Elle regardait de nouveau sa mère avec crainte.

 _« Alors tu l'aimes ! »_ disait Angela avec un sourire bienveillant. « _C'est vrai que cela m'a un peu surpris au début, et que je n'étais pas sûr d'être d'accord avec cela. Mais Jane, elle est une jeune femme merveilleuse, elle te soutient qu'importe la situation. Elle te rassure et te fait sourire chaque fois que tu en as besoin, alors oui même si c'est une femme, je suis heureuse que tu l'aies trouvé. »_

 _« Merci maman ! »_ lui disait-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Maura se mettait à bouger tout à coup, tout en gémissant, Angela pouvait sentir la peur monter en elle, le corps de Maura tremblait nerveusement et se crispait également alors , la maman Rizzoli se remettait à la bercer en fredonnant. Le médecin légiste se calmait et se détendait doucement.

 _« Elle ne peut pas rester ici, elle a besoin de se reposer ! Je reviens. »_ Sur ces mots Jane quittait la pièce rapidement.


	5. Chapitre 5 - échapatoire

**Pour le moment je ne vois pas d'autre chose a vraiment rajouter, juste plus de détails et de précision.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Rizzoli & Isles**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 - Echappatoire**

Jane quittait la pièce rapidement et se dirigeait vers le bureau du commandant. Elle s'arrêtait près de ses collègues afin de savoir s'ils avaient du nouveau. _« Alors ? »_ Demandait Jane avec empressement.

 _« Grâce aux vidéo-surveillances on a la photo de notre suspect, je recherche son identité. »_ Répondait Frost avec espoir.

Jane soupirait en baissant la tête. _« Maura m'a dit que ce n'était pas celui qu'on recherche »_ Elle pouvait voir la surprise et la déception dans le regard de son partenaire.

 _« Tu en aies sur ? »_ demandait Frost dans défaite.

 _« Elle en est certaine ! » Jane passait une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle réfléchissait. « Mais je pense qu'il a surement été envoyé par notre tueur donc si on le retrouve, il. . . »_ Reprenait-elle rapidement.

 _« Nous conduira à celui qu'on recherche. »_ Finissait Frost dans un regain d'espoir.

 _« Exactement. »_ Souriait Jane. Elle frappait à la porte du bureau du Commandant. « Entrer ! » Entendait-elle de derrière la porte, rapidement elle la poussait et entrait.

 _« Maura ne peut pas rester là, elle a besoin de repos. Seulement je ne sais pas où l'emmener, d'après ce que l'autre a dit, il la surveille. Sans savoir depuis quand, tous les endroits où je pourrais l'emmener ne seront pas sûrs. »_ Jane entrait directement dans le vif du sujet, sa préoccupation pour sa meilleure amie était telle qu'elle ne se souciait pas de ce que les autres pourraient penser.

 _« Je sais où vous pouvez aller. »_ Sean ouvrait un tiroir de son bureau et en sortait un jeu de clef, il le jetait dans la direction de Jane qui les rattrapait au vol. « _Prenez ça Rizzoli, ce sont les clefs d'un petit chalet que j'ai au bord de l'océan. Vous serez en sécurité là-bas, il y a un système d'alerte dans une petite trappe sous le porte manteau à l'entrer, vous actionner le bouton et je suis prévenu immédiatement. C'est à l'écart de la ville, mais assez près pour y aller rapidement si besoin. Et je vais prévenir mon ami qui dirige le poste là-bas, aux moindres problèmes vous aurez tout l'aide qu'il vous faut. »_

Jane le regardait la bouche ouverte, elle était surprise d'une telle aide. Mais même si le commandant c'était toujours montrer distant, il avait fait preuve à de nombreuses reprises de soutien et d'aide. _« Merci Monsieur, j'emmène Maura, ma mère et Frankie. »_

 _« Vous êtes sûr ? »_ Demandait-il dans la surprise et dans le doute.

 _« Frankie me servira de renfort si besoin et ma mère semble être la seule à apaiser Maura, de plus j'ai besoin d'eux pour m'aider à sortir Maura d'ici sans que le tueur ne puisse nous suivre. »_ Précisait-elle.

 _« Ça ne m'étonne pas ! »_ disait-il avec un petit sourire en pensant à Angela. Il reprenait rapidement son sérieux. _« Faite très attention Rizzoli et surtout donnez-moi des nouvelles régulièrement, je vous tiendrai au courant de l'avancer de l'enquête. »_

 _« Très bien monsieur. »_ Jane quittait rapidement le bureau, elle regardait autour de la pièce et trouvait deux agents qui discutaient dans un coin. « Venez avec moi ! » Ordonnait-elle. S'assurant que les deux hommes la suivaient, elle trouvait rapidement son frère. « Frankie vient avec moi. » Elle les emmenait tous les trois à l'écart.

 _« Écouter moi, j'ai besoin de vous ! »_ Ils acquiesçaient tous les trois en silence. _« Vous deux vous aller nous conduire dans un endroit, je vous donnerais plus tard l'adresse. Nous allons nous dissimuler à l'arrière de vos véhicules afin de quitter cet endroit. Il faudra passer par le parking donc lorsque je vous ferai signe vous viendrez vous garer devant la porte de sortit, ok ? »_ Sa voix était ferme et stricte, la sécurité de Maura dépendait du silence et de la discrétion de tout cela.

 _« Oui lieutenant. Nous ferons tout pour vous et le docteur Isles. »_ Répondaient-ils avec conviction.

 _« Et surtout pas un mot de tous ceux-ci, à personne. »_ Précisait-elle.

 _« Oui lieutenant ! »_

 _« Très bien allez-si. »_ Ils retournaient à leurs postes comme si de rien n'était et surtout ils ne parlaient à personne. Jane se tournait maintenant vers son frère.

 _« Frankie, il va falloir que passe chez moi, chez Maura, chez maman et chez toi, tu prends des vêtements pour quelques jours. Prends de la nourriture également et trouve une voiture. Lorsque c'est fait appel moi, mais ne reviens pas ici, je t'indiquerais l'endroit du rendez-vous. »_

 _« Très bien, je me dépêche ! »_ disait-il en s'éloignant rapidement.

Jane soupirait avant de retourner auprès de ses coéquipiers. _« Venez ! »_ Elle les conduisait loin des autres.

 _« On ne peut pas rester ici, c'est trop dangereux, il sait ou la trouver, il doit surement la suivre depuis un moment donc aucun endroit ici n'est sûr pour elle. Cavanaught, m'a donné les clefs de son chalet, j'emmène Maura, ma mère et Frankie Là-bas. »_ Elle jouait avec le trousseau de clefs dans ses mains.

 _« Tu ne veux pas que l'un de nous t'accompagne ? »_ demandait Frost.

 _« Non, j'ai besoin de vous sur cette affaire, le seul moyen d'être sûr de la sécurité de Maura, c'est de trouver ce salaud, et vite. Vous êtes les seuls qui peuvent mettre la main sur lui, je compte sur vous. »_ Elle parlait dans un ton solennel.

 _« On va trouver cette ordure et vite ! »_ disait Korsak. Ils étaient touchés par la confiance de Jane, ils savaient que c'était dur pour elle de remettre pratiquement la vie de Maura entre leurs mains. Elle venait de leur faire la plus grande preuve de confiance qu'elle pouvait faire et ils feraient tout pour se montrer à la hauteur.

 _« Donner vos informations à Cavanaught, il me tiendra au courant, et il vous préviendra tout de suite si j'ai besoin de vous. »_ Soupirait-elle.

 _« Ok »_ Répondaient-ils en même temps. Une tape de la main de Korsak sur l'épaule de Jane et ils repartaient rapidement à leur travail.

Jane retournait auprès de sa mère et de Maura, elle ouvrait délicatement la porte et se faufilait à l'intérieur. Elles étaient toujours dans la même position et Maura semblait toujours dormir. Angela avait tourné la tête au bruit et souriait à sa fille lorsqu'elle la voyait.

 _« Alors comment va-t-elle ? »_ Demandait Jane dans un chuchotement.

 _« Ça va, elle gémit et pleure dans son sommeil ! »_ Soupirait Angela en jetant un petit coup d'œil à la femme dans ses bras avant de relever la tête de nouveau. _« Mais j'arrive à la calmer. »_

 _« On va partir maman, dans peu de temps. »_ Soupirait Jane et caressant délicatement la chevelure blonde qui tombait sur le bras de sa mère.

 _« Pour aller où ? »_ Demandait Angela confuse.

 _« On va emmener Maura dans un endroit sûr, loin d'ici. Elle ne peut pas rester là sait beaucoup trop dangereux. »_ Jane sortait son portable et le regardait. _« Lorsque je te le dirais, il va falloir descendre, tu vas monter dans la voiture d'un policier, tu te cacheras à l'arrière tout le long du trajet. Maura et moi, te rejoindrons dans une autre voiture. On retrouva Frankie, Je l'ai envoyé chercher des vêtements pour nous ainsi que de la nourriture et une voiture. Ensuite, nous partirons tous les quatre. »_ Jane regardait sa mère se balancer à nouveau sur la chaise, elle pouvait entendre les légers sanglots émaner de Maura.

 _« Et mon travail ? »_ Demandait Angela.

 _« Ne t'en fais pas, Cavanaught s'occupe de tout, je reste en contact avec lui et on pourra le contacter tout de suite en cas d'urgence. Je ne t'oblige pas à venir avec nous, d'ailleurs je préférais que tu ne viennes pas, mais Maura a besoin de toi. »_ Elle pouvait voir le corps de sa meilleure amie se détendre sous les soins de sa mère.

 _« Bien sûr, je viens ! »_ Répondait Angela offusqué que sa fille avait pu penser à ne pas l'emmener. _« Je ne vous laisserais pas partir sans moi. »_ Terminait-elle avec détermination.

 _« Frankie et moi s'occuperons de votre sécurité. »_ Précisait-elle.

 _« D'accord. »_

 _Elles restaient là un moment à simplement se regarder, mais les pleure de Maura les ramenaient rapidement à elle. Angela la berçait de nouveau et embrassait sa tête pour la calmer. Elle lui murmurait des paroles douces et réconfortantes encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. C'était à Angela de finalement pleurer lorsqu'un petit murmure atteignait ses oreilles._

 _« Je t'aime maman, . . . Rizzoli_. » Maura avait prononcé cette phrase en dormant alors qu'elle se calmait.

À ce moment-là Jane voyait tout l'amour, la fierté et le dévouement de sa mère pour cette femme. Les yeux de Jane suivaient la larme qui roulait sur la joue de sa mère et elle comprenait que celle-ci irait au bout du monde s'il le fallait pour Maura.

Le portable de Rizzoli sonnait et brisait ce moment d'amour, elle sortait de ses pensées et s'écartait rapidement des deux femmes afin de ne pas réveiller Maura. _« Sais bon tu as tout ? »_ Demandait-elle rapidement.

 _« Oui, où veux-tu que l'on se retrouve ? »_ Frankie parlait à bout de souffle de l'autre côté de la ligne.

 _« À l'entrée sud du parc. »_ Chuchotait-elle.

 _« Ok, je vous attends. »_ Frankie raccrochait rapidement et prenait la route.

Jane rangeait son portable et elle sortait de la salle d'interrogatoire, elle faisait signe aux deux policiers de venir immédiatement. Elle attirait également l'attention de Frost afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Les deux policiers disparaissaient rapidement dans les ascenseurs, Jane menait Frost jusqu'à sa mère et Maura. _« C'est le moment, on doit partir, peux-tu prendre Maura dans tes bras pour descendre ? »_ Demandait Jane.

Il acquiesçait et se dirigeait vers les deux femmes. Angela ouvrait les bras et laissait Frost attraper Maura. IL la soulevait délicatement et celle-ci passait ses bras autour de son cou. Il souriait tendrement à la femme nichée contre lui avant de sortir de la pièce. Ils prenaient la direction du parking. Jane ouvrait la porte arrière du premier véhicule et laissait Frost installer Maura sur le siège arrière. Elle le remerciait et se dirigeait vers la seconde voiture. Elle donnait le lieu de rendez-vous au policier et lui indiquait qu'il devait attendre dix minutes après notre départ pour partir. Angela montait dans le véhicule et se dissimulait sur la banquette. Jane l'embrassait avant de retourner à l'autre voiture. « _Merci Frost, je te tien au courant !_ » Elle montait et ordonnait de partir. Jane se posait derrière le siège avant, sur le sol de la voiture. Elle posait une main dans les cheveux de Maura et l'autre sur son épaule afin de la tenir.

Le trajet se faisait sans encombre, enfin, elle avait dû calmer Maura deux fois alors qu'elle commençait à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Soulager d'être arrivé, elle voyait Frankie sortir de la voiture. Le lieutenant Rizzoli allait rapidement à sa rencontre. « _Alors tout c'est bien passer ? »_ Elle ne doutait pas des compétences de son frère, elle ne lui aurait pas confié cette mission sinon.

 _« Oui ! Ne t'inquiet pas, je n'ai pas fait le trajet d'une seule traite, j'ai pris différentes rues à chaque trajet, ça m'a rallongé m'ais bon. La voiture je l'ai loué au nom d'un agent d'un autre service. »_ Précisait-il avec un grand sourire.

 _« Excellent petit frère tu m'impressionnes ! »_ Jane lui tapait affectueusement le bras et il semblait encore plus fier de lui. Il scrutait les environs pendant qu'ils attendaient la seconde voiture. Mais 10 minutes plus tard, la voiture dans laquelle se trouvait Angela arrivait. Elle descendait rapidement du véhicule et Frankie allait prendre Maura de la voiture. Avec le plus de délicatesse possible, il sortait le médecin légiste de la voiture. Angel montait immédiatement dans la voiture de Frankie et attendait que son fils installe confortablement Maura sur la banquette arrière et sur elle. La tête de la blonde reposait sur les genoux de la maman italienne qui lui caressait les cheveux immédiatement.

 _« Merci messieurs, vous pouvez repartir. »_ Jane leur serrait la main, ils reprenaient leur véhicule et retournaient au poste. Frankie et Jane montaient dans la voiture et le lieutenant Rizzoli conduisait en direction du chalet du de Cavanaught.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Havre de paix

**Chapitre 6 – Havre de paix**

Le trajet se faisait dans un silence pesant, seuls les pleurs de Maura brisaient cette ambiance pesante pour rajouter plus d'inquiétude. Angela la berçait mais ses pleurs continuaient malgré tout, alors elle posait sa tête sur celle du docteur Isles et fredonnait à son oreille. Au bout de quelques minutes elle se calmait enfin et Angela relevait la tête.

La peur et la tristesse étaient inscrites dans son regard. _« Je suis inquiet Jane, elle ne va pas bien, elle dort beaucoup trop. »_ Angela regardait de nouveau la femme poser contre elle, elle promenait ses doigts dans sa chevelure d'or et l'embrassait sur la tempe à plusieurs reprises. Même si Maura n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec le contact physique lorsqu'elle allait mal, à cet instant c'était la seule chose qui la consolait et la calmait.

Jane soupirait en jetant un rapide coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. _« Je sais, moi aussi je suis inquiet, mais elle est en état de choc, il lui faut du temps. »_

Le reste de la route se fit dans le silence, personne n'osait parler, Jane décidait de faire le trajet d'une traite, elle en avait pour 4 heures de route.

Pendant ce temps Frost et Korsak avaient découvert l'identité de l'homme de la gare, Viny Diuke, ex-taulard, libéré il y a cinq mois. Son casier était bien chargé vole, viole, agression, tentative de meurtre,. . . Aucune information sur son adresse, juste le nom de son conseiller de réinsertion.

Les deux hommes partaient immédiatement à sa rencontre. Le conseiller avait perdu la trace de Viny il avait trois semaines déjà, et ne savait pas du tout ou il était, tout ce qu'il avait pu donner était son ancienne adresse. Trente minutes plus tard, nos deux policiers arrivaient à l'entrée de l'immeuble, de Viny. Il habitait au troisième étage appartement 308. Arriver devant la porte, ils l'enfonçaient, puis faisaient le tour des lieus. Rien, l'homme ne semblait pas être venu ici depuis longtemps. Il semblait même qu'il était parti précipitamment. Les deux hommes se mettaient à la recherche d'indices, peu importe quoi, juste une idée pour le trouver. Korsak trouvait dans un des tiroirs plusieurs boîtes d'allumettes venant d'un bar à strip-tease. Ils décidaient d'aller là-bas et de rester en planque toute la nuit, espérant que notre homme vienne y faire un tour.

Enfin arriver à l'adresse donnée par Cavanaught, tous étaient saisis par la beauté du paysage. Un magnifique chalet en bois, perdu devant une mer d'un bleu intense, entouré pas de nombreux arbres. L'endroit était idyllique et pendant un moment ils auraient pu se sentir soulager, mais la raison pour laquelle ils étaient venus rendait le plaisir, moins intense.

Jane partait devant voir les lieux avant de s'installer. Elle ouvrait la porte d'entrer, le décor était sobre et très élégant. Elle cherchait d'abord la cachette dont lui avait parlé Cavanaught. Très bien dissimuler, il était impossible de la trouver si on ne savait pas ce que l'on cherche. Elle passait dans chaque pièce une par une, tout semblait normal. Elle retournait à la voiture et faisait signe que tout allait bien.

Jane sortait les sacs avec l'aide de sa mère tandis que Frankie s'occupait du docteur Isles. Ils entraient dans le chalet qui n'avait que deux chambres, une au rez-de-chaussée, avec un grand lit et la plus grande à l'étage avec deux plus petits lits. Angela laissait la chambre du bas aux filles et prenait la chambre du haut avec Frankie. Celui-ci tentait de négocier, mais sa mère le fusillait du regard et il renonçait. Il installait la jeune femme dans sa chambre et allait aider les autres à s'installer. La porte de la chambre avait été laissé ouverte afin de toujours garder un œil sur la jeune femme endormit.

La petite maison, n'était pas si petite songeait Jane, il y avait au rez-de-chaussée, la salle avec une cheminer, la cuisine ouverte sur la pièce, une petite porte donnait accès à la salle de bain et les toilettes, une seconde ouvrait sur un placard. À l'étage, il y avait la seconde chambre, et une porte qui menait à une seconde salle de bain et des toilettes. Il y avait de grandes fenêtres dans chaque pièce, ce qui illuminait la maison et donnait une vue magnifique.

L'installation terminée tous s'installait dans la salle sur le canapé et les fauteuils. Angela servait à boire à tout le monde, ils parlaient de tout et de rien pendant un moment, la journée s'achevait lentement et la fatigue se faisait sentir chez tout le monde. Angela allait préparer le repas, tandis que Jane retournait près de Maura et Frankie en profitait pour faire quelques pas autour de la maison et les environs.

Jane fermait la porte derrière elle et s'installait sur le lit aux côtés du docteur. Elle restait simplement à la regarder, une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre sous sa joue et Jane soupirait de désespoir. Un bruit à la porte la faisait bouger, sa mère venait de passer la tête dans l'encolure de la porte et chuchotait. _« Le diner est prêt. »_

Après qu'elle avait refermé la porte en partant, Jane essayait de réveiller la jeune femme, elle n'avait rien mangé de toute la journée. _« Maura, Maura, il faut que tu te réveilles ! »_ Celle-ci gémissait mais ne bougeait pas. _« Maura, tu dois manger un peu. »_ Sa voix était douce et tendre, elle continuait de caresser les cheveux de Maura.

Le médecin légiste ouvrait les yeux, mais au grand désespoir de Jane ils étaient toujours aussi vides. Elle continuait malgré tout à lui parler, elle espérait que cela la ferait revenir auprès d'elle. Jane désespérait de retrouver sa meilleure amie, sa joie de vivre, sa douceur, sa chaleur. _« Aller vient maman nous à préparer un bon repas. »_

Le docteur se redressait et se levait, elle semblait agir comme un zombie. Elles sortaient de la chambre, Angela se retournait au bruit avec un sourire aux lèvres qui s'effaçaient rapidement et était remplacée par un pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle voyait Maura. Elles s'installaient à table alors que Frankie venait de rentrer, il les rejoignait après c'être lavé les mains. Le repas se faisait dans un silence pesant, tous la regardaient, suppliant en silence qu'elle leur revienne.

Le repas fini, Jane se levait pour aider sa mère à faire la vaisselle et ranger la cuisine, mais celle-ci refusait et lui ordonnait de s'occuper de Maura. Le lieutenant l'embrassait sur la joue et retournait près du médecin légiste. Frankie avait rejoint sa mère pour l'aider.

Jane regardait par la fenêtre et voyait ce paysage magnifique, un coucher de soleil sur l'océan, un ciel orangé et un océan bleu. Elle prenait Maura par la main et l'emmenait sur la plage, elle l'asseyait sur le sable et se posait derrière elle. Jane la faisait se reposer sur elle, elle passait ses bras autour de Maura. Elle ne savait pas si elle voyait ce magnifique couché de soleil, mais elle espérait. Jane lui murmurait quelques mots à l'oreille.

 _« Regarde Maura, ce magnifique paysage, tu es en sécurité dans mes bras. Il faut que tu me reviennes ! Je_ t'aime. »

Elle ignorait si Maura l'avait entendu, elle espérait que ses mots atteignent le cœur de sa meilleure amie. Tout à coup elle sentait les mains du médecin légiste se poser sur les siennes et elle voyait la tête de Maura se tourner vers elle pour faire disparaître son visage contre le cou du lieutenant. Elle resserrait son étreinte sur le petit corps blotti contre elle.

Angela qui les regardait par la fenêtre était rejointe par Frankie.

 _« Elle ne lui survivra pas n'est-ce pas ? »_ demanda Frankie avec tristesse.

 _« Non ! Et sait ce qui me fait peur_. » Angela savait très bien que sa fille ne supporterait la perte de Maura, qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle.

Le froid commençait à se faire sentir, la nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà. Jane sentait Maura trembler dans ses bras, elle savait qu'il fallait rentrer. À son grand étonnement, elle ne trouvait aucuns Rizzoli dans la salle. En tendant l'oreille, elle comprenait qu'ils étaient montés se coucher et leur donnaient de l'espace.

 _« Bonsoir vous deux ! »_ Criait-elle avec un petit sourire.

 _« Bonne ma chérie ! », « Bonne Jénie ! »_ Répondaient-ils à l'unisson.

Elle menait Maura dans la chambre et refermait la porte derrière elles. Jane fouillait dans les sacs à la recherche de pyjama. IL y avait une chemise de nuit en satin blanc pour Maura et un short et t-shirt habituel pour elle. Jane commençait à la déshabiller lentement, les bleues avaient presque disparu sur sa peau et l'injection d'adrénaline plus tôt dans la journée avait guéri l'urticaire. Elle lui mettait sa chemise de nuit, elle était à fine bretelle sur le haut et tombait sur ses genoux, on aurait dit une princesse sur le point de dormir. Jane l'embrassait sur le front et l'installait dans le lit, une fois couverte, elle enfilait son pyjama et la rejoignait rapidement. Face à la blonde, le lieutenant posait un bras sur sa taille, la blonde se penchait légèrement en avant et elles s'endormaient ainsi.

Un hurlement réveillait tout le monde dans un sursaut de peur, Maura était recroquevillé dans un coin du mur de la chambre, elle hurlait et appelait Jane. Celle-ci se levait d'un bon et sautait hors du lit, elle cherchait du regard la jeune femme dans la pièce qui était très sombre. Elle la voyait enfin assise au sol, effrayée et tremblante. Au moment où elle allait s'approcher d'elle la porte s'ouvrait, Frankie et Angela, alerter par les cris, avaient couru jusqu'ici. Jane leur faisait de signe de ne pas approcher et elle s'approchait de Maura doucement, elle posait sa main sur son genou tout en parlant calmement. _« Je suis la Maura, tout va bien, tu ne crains rien. »_

Jane voulait tendre les bras et la tirer contre elle, mais lorsque le regard terrifié de Maura se posait sur elle, celle-ci se jetait dans ses bras et pleurait fort. Elle s'accrochait fermement au cou de Jane et laisser ses larmes tombées. Jane la serrait contre elle et tenait de la calmer. _« Chute ! C'est fini Maura, tout va bien, je suis là. »_

 _« Oh Jane ! . . . J'. . J'ai eu si peur ! . . . j'étais . . . per . . . perdu. »_ Ses mots étaient saccadés par les sanglots et sa voix était étranglée par l'émotion et la boule former dans sa gorge.

 _« Mais tu es revenu et tu vas bien ! C'est le plus important, je suis là Maura, je te tiens et je ne te lâcherais pas. »_ Elle embrassait le côté de sa tête avant de la bercer et la calmée doucement. Elle avait peur de la regarder dans les yeux, « et si elle était repartie ? » Elle prenait le menton de Maura dans sa main et levait doucement son visage vers elle. Les yeux de Maura se posaient sur ceux de Jane et c'était elle ! Cette tendresse dans les yeux, cette douceur qui émanait de son visage, tout, tout ! Maura était revenu et Jane ne pouvait retenir ses larmes alors qu'elle l'enlaçait de nouveau.

Elles se levaient après un moment et Jane était surprise de ne plus voir sa mère et son frère dans la pièce. « Quand étaient-ils partis ? » Se demandait-elle. Elles sortaient de la chambre et voyaient Angela s'agiter dans la cuisine et Frankie poser contre une fenêtre. Tous se tournaient rapidement lorsque Maura parlait.

 _« Ou sommes-nous ? »_ Demandait-elle en regardait toute la pièce.

 _« À l'abri ! »_ Se contentait de répondre Jane avec un doux sourire.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler de nouveau, le médecin légiste voyait Angela s'approcher. Elle lui souriait et en une fraction de seconde celle-ci la prenait dans ses bras, dans une étreinte serrer, avant de se reculer et de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Maura ne s'écartait pas, elle se sentait bien dans les bras de cette maman. Frankie qui c'était approcher, l'embrassait sur la joue. Tous souriaient, elle ne comprenait pas, mais elle se sentait entourée et aimée. Après les embrassades, ils allaient s'asseoir dans le salon.

 _« Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui se passe, s'il vous plaît ? Je me sens un peu perdu. »_ Demandait Maura les sourcils froncés, elle les regardait un à un et eux ne la lâchait pas des yeux.

Jane lui prenait une de ses mains et parlait calmement. « _De quoi te souviens-tu ? »_ Demandait-elle.

La mémoire de Maura était un peu brumeuse, elle faisait un effort pour se concentrer et tentait de revenir à son dernier souvenir. _« Je me souviens de l'enquête, et OH ! Non ! Du styliste_. » Elle commençait à s'agiter.

 _« Tout va bien, tu ne risques rien ! »_ lui disait Jane tout en posant resserrant sa main autour de la sienne.

 _« Je savais que j'étais en danger, et que je mettais ceux qui me sont proches en danger alors, j'ai appelé Thomas. »_ Angela s'approchait et tendait une tasse de thé à Maura. _« Merci Angela ! »_ disait-elle avec son si radieux sourire qui réchauffait le cœur de la mamma ! _« Il m'a donné rendez-vous dans le parc, nous avons discuté, il m'a donné ce que je lui avais demandé et je suis parti. J'ai trouvé un hôtel où je pensais que personne ne viendrait me chercher. Et, et . . . »_ Ses mains se crispaient, son corps se raidissait alors que les souvenirs l'assaillaient.

Jane revoyait également les images de cet homme couché sur Maura. Elle resserrait sa main. « _C'est fini ! »_

 _« C'est un peu flou après, tu es arrivé ! »_ dit-elle en baissant la tête et en soupirant. « _Ensuite, je, . . . je me suis réveillé, . . . »_ Elle se tournait vers Jane le cœur lourd et avec une expression de honte et de remords. Une larme roulait sur la joue de Maura et Jane resserrait ses mains autour de celles de la blonde, avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

 _« Je suis parti parce que je me suis rappelé ce qu'il avait fait à Thomas, je ne voulais pas que ça se reproduise. »_ Elle soupirait en baissant de nouveau les yeux. _« Je suis allé dans un jardin public pour réfléchir et je me suis rappeler l'enveloppe que Thomas m'avait donnée. »_ Ses yeux étaient posés sur leurs mains jointes et elle commençait à tracer chaque os, chaque muscle de doigts de la main de Jane. _« Il y avait à l'intérieur des billets de trains pour de multiples destinations. Alors j'ai pris un taxi pour la gare. J'étais un peu en avance, je me suis assise sur un banc en attendant l'heure du départ, j'ai regardé tous ces gens passés. Mon portable à sonner mais je n'ai pas voulu regarder. »_ Elle levait à nouveau les yeux vers Jane, les larmes roulaient librement sur ses joues. _**«**_ _Je savais que tu allais essayer de me convaincre de revenir et je savais que si j'entendais ta voix je ne partirais pas ! Alors j'ai laissé sonner. »_ De sa main libre elle frottait rapidement une de ses joues. _« Et puis je l'ai aperçu, au milieu de la foule, il me dévisageait. Je me suis lever et j'ai commencé à me mêler à la foule. J'avançais sans savoir où aller. J'ai fini par m'engager sur un quai et lorsque je me suis retourné il était là, il me suivait. J'ai continué à avancer mais il se rapprochait de plus en plus. Et quand je me suis rendu compte que j'étais prise au piège c'était trop tard il était devant moi. Il sait jeter sur moi. Lorsque j'ai levé les yeux tu étais là encore une fois ! »_ Un frisson parcourait son corps et elle baissait de nouveau les yeux. _« Lorsqu'il m'a parlé je savais que ce n'était pas lui, cette voix, elle est gravée dans ma tête. Mais il parlait comme lui, je savais qu'il l'avait envoyé, il ne devait pas être loin et profitait de la vue. »_ Elle s'arrêtait un moment et posait sa deuxième main sur celle de Jane avant de lever à nouveau les yeux. « _J'ai menti ! J'ai menti pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien ! »_

 _« Je sais Maura ! »_ disait Jane tendrement avec un doux sourire.

« _Alors tu as réussi à mentir ? »_ Demandait Angela avec surprise.

 _« Je ne sais pas après ça, mes souvenirs sont floues. »_ Répondait Maura en fronçant les sourcils.

 _« Non elle n'a pas réussi à mentir. »_ Jane ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire. Tous se tournaient vers elle surprit. _« Enfin presque ! Lui n'a pas vu que tu mentais, mais moi si ! De retour au poste, j'ai dû te faire une injection, tu faisais la pire crise d'urticaire que je n'avais jamais vue ! »_ Disait-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

Un peu déçu Maura soufflait. _« Tant pis ! J'y arriverais peut-être un jour ! »_

Angela qui riait aux éclats, se calmait un peu pour parler. _« Ne change surtout pas Maura, on t'aime comme ça. »_

Maura lui offrait le plus radieux des sourires avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Jane. _« Alors comment sommes-nous arrivés ici et où sommes-nous ? »_

 _« Tu allais vraiment très mal et tu n'étais plus en sécurité nulle part. Je suis donc allé voir Cavanaught pour qu'il m'aide. Nous somme dans son chalet ! Il m'a donné les clefs et a tout prévu pour notre sécurité. Personne ne sait que nous sommes là et personne n'as pu nous suivre. »_ Précisait Jane maintenant plus sérieuse.

 _« D'accord et ça fait longtemps que nous sommes là ? »_ Demandait-elle en regardant dehors.

 _« Nous somme arrivé cette après-midi. Korsak et Frost poursuivent l'enquête et Frankie et moi on veille sur ta sécurité. »_ Jane lui donnait un petit sourire et une douce pression sur les mains de la blonde.

 _« Merci ! »_ Répondait-elle simplement.

 _« Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais il se fait vraiment tard, la journée a été longue donc je vous laisse bonne nuit à demain !_ disait Frankie en embrassant rapidement tout le monde, avant de monter dans la chambre.

 _« Moi aussi je vous laisse les filles, a demain !_ » Angéla le suivait rapidement. Laissant les filles seules assises sur le canapé, se tenant toujours les mains et se regardant simplement dans le silence pendant un moment.


	7. Chapitre 7 - Révélation

**Chapitre 7 - Révélation**

Elles se retrouvaient seules dans le salon après le départ de Frankie et Angela pour le lit. Jane ne quittait pas des yeux Maura qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

 _« à quoi tu penses ? »_ demandait Jane en se rapprochant d'elle.

 _« à tout ce qui sait passer il y a 10 ans. »_ répondait Maura distraitement, l'esprit toujours perdu.

 _« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais parlé de tout cela ? »_ demandait-elle doucement, elle ne voulait pas le reprocher, elle voulait simplement comprendre.

Maura était tirée de ses pensées par cette question, elle tournait la tête vers Jane un instant puis se levait rapidement sans un mot, elle ouvrait la porte et sortait marcher sur la plage. Jane la suivait en silence, elle connaissait assez son amie pour savoir que tout cela pesait énormément sur elle et que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire serait également difficile à prononcer à haute voix.

Après quelques pas vers la mer, Maura s'arrêtait et regardait l'horizon, elle inspirait profondément et parlait enfin. « _Tu sais à cette époque, j'étais très seule. Je travaillais beaucoup et je ne parlais à personne. La scientifique bizarre qui parlait trop scientifique, après deux, trois discussions avec moi et ils fuyaient tous. »_ Elle s'arrêtait, son regard était perdu dans l'océan. Jane la regardait en silence, la laissant parler tranquillement.

 _« Un jour une voix m'a surprise, un petit « bonjour » et ma vie venait de changer. Il était beau, blond, aux yeux bleus, il était beaucoup plus grand que moi et il était très costaud. Dans ses bras j'avais le sentiment d'être protégé de l'horreur de ce monde. »_ Elle faisait une pause et soupirait de défaite.

 _« Nous avons emménagé ensemble, je découvrais le plaisir de la vie à deux, toutes ces petites choses que l'on partageait. Et un jour il m'a demandé de l'épouser. Il était architecte, je l'avais embauché pour refaire ma cuisine. »_ Elle riait doucement au bon souvenir, la maladresse de Thomas chaque fois qu'elle était près de lui.

 _« On commençait déjà à réfléchir sur la date du mariage et tout ce que l'on souhaitait. Et un jour j'ai reçu un appel. »_ Sa voie était devenue plus triste et plus grave et elle ne voulait pas voir le regard de Jane. _« Qui aurait cru qu'un appel du gouverneur détruirait autant ma vie_ _ **. »**_ Disait-elle d'un ton ironique. _« IL avait besoin de mon aide pour une enquête, Je me souviens de chaque mot. »_

« Bonjour Docteur Isles, je vous appelle car la criminel de Manhattan a besoin de votre aide pour une enquête. _Pourquoi moi ?_ Votre nom est celui qui ressort lorsque l'on demande qui est le meilleur expert dans votre domaine. _Je suis flatté, mais je ne suis qu'un médecin légiste de Washington._ Et bien vos compétences vont au-delà de la simple médecine légale et c'est vous que l'on a demandé. _Très bien j'accepte de vous aider._ Parfait votre vol est déjà réservé à 16 heures et vous serez accueilli par vos collègues sur cette enquête. Au revoir Docteur. _»_

 _« J'étais flatté ! Moi, il avait besoin de moi ! »_ Elle riait amèrement et Jane pouvait voir une larme rouler sur la joue de Maura. « _Si j'avais su dans quoi je m'embarquais ! »_

 _« À peine arriver je me suis mise tout de suite au travail. Quand j'ai découvert l'enquête, j'ai vite compris pour quoi ils avaient besoin d'aide, 12 meurtres, pas un indice et des victimes ! C'était horrible ! J'ai travaillé nuit et jour. Lorsque la treizième victime est apparue j'ai fait beaucoup de découvertes et l'enquête avait pris un nouvel élan. Les inspecteurs se rapprochaient du tueur, mais ce que je n'avais jamais envisagé c'était que lui se rapproche de moi. »_ Elle baissait la tête et plus de larmes coulaient sur ses joues, Jane posait une main sur son épaule en espérant la réconforter. Maura relevait la tête sans pour autant la regarder, elle c'était simplement assise sur le sable et reprenait son récit.

 _« Malgré la peur lorsque j'ai reçu sa première lettre, j'ai continué à travailler et mes collègues mon assurer qu'ils ne permettraient pas qu'il m'arrive quoi que soit. Seulement, les lettres sont devenu de plus en plus nombreuses et dans des lieux de plus en plus privés. Thomas qui avait appris ce qui se passait par la télévision a décidé de me rejoindre et c'est là que les menaces ont commencé. Lorsque sa dernière planque fut découverte, l'assassin n'avait pas eu le temps d'agir cette fois, donc il a décidé de se venger et c'est Thomas qui a payé pour cela_ _ **.**_

Elle pleurait, mais cette fois sans vouloir cacher sa douleur. Jane qui avait les larmes aux yeux, ne bougeait plus, elle se contentait d'écouter.

 _« Je l'ai cherché pendant 3 jours, sans dormir, sans manger, sans parler, je l'ai cherché ! »_ Criait-elle de colère, de frustration et de tristesse. _« Mais quand je l'ai enfin trouvé, quelque chose avait changé, je ne savais pas quoi, mais c'était différent et difficile. Je suis resté à son chevet à l'hôpital, pendant 2 jours. Et il . . . Et . . . »_ Elle ne pouvait pas continuer, le souvenir de son enlèvement était encore douloureux, elle n'avait rien, elle n'avait pas raconté ce qu'elle avait vécu. Personne n'avait su !

Jane posait sa main sur l'épaule de Maura, mais elle faisait un petit geste pour la repousser. _« Tu peux tout me dire tu sais, je ne te jugerais pas. »_ Même si elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir savoir, elle voulait aider Maura, elle voulait soulager sa peine.

Maura fermait les yeux et inspirait profondément, une seconde, puis une autre. _« J'ai quitté la chambre de Thomas pour aller chercher un café, la fatigue était intense. Alors que je marchais dans un couloir, j'ai senti . . ._ « elle se raclait la gorge bruyamment _» . . . J'ai senti une main poser un mouchoir sur mon visage, je me suis débattu mais le chloroforme a agi rapidement et j'ai perdu conscience. »_ Son corps tremblait, elle fermait les yeux et respirait profondément afin de repousser les images qui l'assaillaient rapidement. _« J'ignore au bout de combien de temps j'ai repris conscience, mais je . . . j'avais froid, ma tête était douloureuse, mes mains et mes bras me faisaient mal. J'ai essayé d'ouvrir les yeux mais tout était toujours noir. J'ai réalisé que j'avais quelque chose sur les yeux. J'ai écouté, essayer de savoir où je me trouvais, mais rien, tout ce qu'il y avait c'était le silence et mon cœur qui tambourinait dans ma poitrine. »_

Le médecin légiste était silencieux pendant un moment après cela. À chaque nouveau mot de Maura, Jane avait de plus en plus mal au cœur. Elle savait très bien que Maura n'avait pas tout dit à propos de sa séquestration et elle avait peur de savoir ce que cette femme cachait, ce qu'elle avait vécu.

 _« Je l'ai entendu tout d'un coup. »_ Maura parlait de nouveau, sa voix était tremblante et fragile par l'émotion _. « Il m'a parlé, il y avait un petit rire dans sa voie, une petite satisfaction. J'étais à sa merci ! Mais je savais que je devais lutter, alors qu'il parlait, qu'il se félicitait et qu'il voulait savoir beaucoup de choses sur moi. Je n'ai pas dit un mot, je ne suis pas rentré dans son jeu, alors il . . . il . . . il . . . »_ Elle serrait les poings forts, vraiment très forts ! Ses phalanges devenaient blanches et sa poitrine se resserrait. Jane voyait Maura se crisper, elle voulait la rassurer mais encore une fois lorsqu'elle posait une main sur son épaule, celle-ci s'écartait brusquement.

 _« Il m'a frappé, mes cotes me faisaient tellement mal d'un coup et j'ai eu le souffle couper. J'ai lutté pour respirer et je pouvais entendre son rire derrière moi. Plus je me taisais et plus il frappait. J'ai fini par perdre conscience, après son dernier coup. Le temps était devenu abstrait, le jour et la nuit avaient disparu. Tout ce qui restait était les coups et les petits moments de répit. »_ Elle s'était replié sur elle-même, pleurant si fort, que Jane croyait que son cœur s'était brisé.

 _« Maura, je suis là, il faut que sa sorte, il faut que tu racontes cette souffrance qui te déchire le cœur, je ne te jugerais pas, je veux juste t'aider. »_ Le désespoir pouvait se faire entendre dans sa voie. Elle voulait l'aider, mais savoir ce qu'elle avait subi lui faisait peur aussi.

 _« Je . . . J'ai . . . J'ai sentis. . . . . Je l'ai senti poser ses mains sur moi. »_ La voix de Maura était petite et vulnérable.

Jane serrait les poings très forts, de plus en plus forts et la colère montait en elle. Elle aurait voulu hurler, mais lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur Maura, elle ravalait sa colère.

 _« Il ne m'a pas . . . tu vois . . . je pouvais entendre le plaisir qu'il ressentait lorsque la peur m'envahissait quand il me touchait. Il jouissait des réactions de mon corps qui tremblait et se crispait alors que j'étais terrorisé. »_

Jane attrapait le menton de Maura et tournait son visage vers le sien. Les yeux fermé elle se laissait faire, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à la regarder.

 _« Maura regarde-moi ! »_ Ordonnait Jane. Maura serrait encore plus fort les yeux et voulait baisser la tête, mais Jane la retenait. _« Ne fuit pas Maura ! Regarde-moi ! »_ La blonde ouvrait doucement les yeux et son regard plongeait dans les yeux sombres de la femme devant elle. Jane posait délicatement sa main sur la joue de Maura et elle murmura doucement. _« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Tu n'as pas mérité ce qu'il t'a fait. C'est lui le monstre ! Tu m'entends. »_ La voix de Jane était ferme et convaincue de la véracité de ce qu'elle disait.

Les larmes roulaient le long des joues de Maura. Elle soupirait et pour la première fois elle s'ouvrait vraiment. _« Je n'ai jamais rien dit à ce sujet, j'avais trop honte, j'avais trop mal. »_

Jane l'enlaçait doucement, elle la serrait tout contre elle. Maura se raidissait à ce contact et reculait de l'étreinte de Jane. Elle regardait sa meilleure amie dans les yeux puis détournait rapidement le regard. Elle se relevait vite et faisait quelques pas vers la mer, avant de murmurer doucement. _« J'ai besoin d'un moment, je suis désoler ! »_

Sans en dire plus, sans même laisser le temps à Jane de lui répondre, elle avait déjà atteint le bord de l'eau. Jane la regardait faire, elle pleurait en silence, elle se sentait tellement impuissante et elle avait peur de perdre Maura.

Le médecin légiste faisait quelques pas de plus et trempait ses pieds dans l'eau, qui était un peu froide au début, mais elle s'habituait rapidement. Le son des vagues, la beauté de l'océan et cette petite brise qui faisait danser ses cheveux l'apaisaient doucement. Elle s'avançait encore un peu plus dans l'eau et les larmes coulaient en silence sur son visage. Elle inspirait profondément et fermait les yeux, Maura tirait sa chemise de nuit au-dessus sa tête, maintenant en sous-vêtement elle s'avançait encore plus dans l'eau. Un pied après l'autre, elle se retrouvait avec de l'eau jusqu'à ses hanches. La mer emportait lentement sa peine, ses mauvais souvenirs et ne laissait que les paroles, les gestes et le sourire de Jane. Elle voulait se perdre dans les bras de son amie, mais la peur de revivre ce cauchemar était trop présente pour qu'elle s'abandonne à ses désirs. Si elle perdait Jane, Maura était certaine de jamais plus pouvoir se relever.

Jane qui n'avait pas bougé la regardait avancer dans la mer, elle ne savait pas quoi faire alors elle resta là ! Lorsqu'elle voyait la blonde retirer son pyjama, Jane était surprise. Elle était tellement magnifique dans ce décor. Elle la trouvait encore plus belle, mais son cœur était déchiré car Maura souffrait et elle le savait. Ces sentiments contradictoires la déchiraient. La beauté de cette femme tout d'un coup lui donnait envie de sourire, mais la souffrance qu'elle exprimait en silence lui brisait également le cœur.

Le docteur Isles s'était allongé dans l'eau et se laissait bercer par les vagues. Elle fermait les yeux et laissait ses pensées disparaître lentement. Maura avait l'impression de disparaître lentement. Comme-ci son passé n'était plus, comme-ci son avenir s'effaçait. Elle voulait ne plus être là !

Jane s'approchait de l'eau doucement, elle ramassait sa chemise de nuit et continuait à la regarder. Elle pouvait repousser se sentiment de perte, elle savait que son amie s'éloignait d'elle, mais elle ne savait pas comment la retenir !

Maura était ramenée à la réalité par les tremblements de son corps, elle se redressait et regardait une dernière fois le paysage devant elle avant de faire demi-tour et rejoindre la plage. Elle ne voyait pas Jane, elle ne voulait pas la voir, alors elle marchait en silence la tête baissée.

Jane sentait son cœur se briser en voyant Maura revenir et elle c'était rendu compte que celle-ci ne voulait pas la regarder et ne voulait pas parler non plus. Seulement arriver à sa hauteur, Maura s'arrêtait à coté d'elle, mais ne levait pas la tête. Elle reprenait son chemin et Jane marchait à ses côtés. Elles entraient dans la maison, Maura allait dans la chambre prendre des vêtements et se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Jane s'installait dans le lit avec un petit espoir dans son cœur. Maura l'avait attendu, elle c'était arrêter près d'elle. Même si elle ne l'avait pas regardé elle ne voulait pas rentrer sans elle. Jane savait que la blonde ne voulait pas la repousser, elle avait simplement trop peur et Jane se jurait intérieurement de tout faire pour prouver à Maura que peu importe ce qui leur arriverait, elle serait toujours là pour elle.

Une fois de retour dans la chambre, le médecin légiste s'installait près de Jane dans le lit et lui tournait le dos. Jane pouvait la sentir trembler, elle ne pouvait pas retenir ses gestes et posait une main sur l'épaule de Maura. Celle-ci sursautait, mais ne s'éloignait pas.

 _« Merde Maura tu es glacée ! »_

Sans même réfléchir, Jane l'enlaçait pour la réchauffée, Maura était crispée dans cette étreinte au début. Le lieutenant Rizzoli pouvait sentir des larmes couler sur ses mains, mais elle ne disait pas un mot et resserrait simplement ses bras autour du corps de la blonde. Jane pouvait sentir les muscles du corps de Maura se détendre peu à peu.

Au bout d'un moment les tremblements cessaient et les larmes aussi. Elle relevait la tête et voyait que Maura s'était endormie. Jane déposait un baiser sur sa tête et posait sa tête dans son cou avait de s'endormir à son tour.

Un terrible cauchemar la réveillait en sursaut, Jane regardait autour d'elle avant de se souvenir ou elle se trouvait. Elle tournait la tête pour voir si Maura dormait encore, mais elle était surprise de voir le lit vide à côté d'elle. Elle se levait rapidement avant de quitter la chambre à la hâte. Elle faisait le tour de la cuisine, de la salle de bain, du salon, elle montait au premier, sa mère et son frère dormaient profondément. Elle redescendait vite et sortait de la maison, elle courait à la plage, mais rien ! Maura n'était pas là ! La panique la submergeait, son cœur battait très fort, sa respiration s'accélérait.

Elle retournait dans la maison, son regard courait la pièce lorsqu'elle voyait une enveloppe sur le plan de travail. Elle s'approchait doucement. Son nom était écrit sur l'enveloppe et elle ne pouvait retenir son cri.

 _"Non! »_


	8. Chapitre 8 - Disparition

**Chapitre 8 Disparition**

 _« Non ! »_ Hurlait Jane, elle portait une main à sa bouche et luttait afin de contenir ses sanglots.

Frankie et Angela qui avaient été réveillé par ce cri, descendaient à la hâte au rez-de-chaussée pour retrouver Jane debout dans la cuisine. Elle avait une enveloppe dans les mains et une expression de terreur sur le visage. Son corps tremblait terriblement et elle semblait avoir retenu son souffle.

 _« Jane ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_ S'écriait Frankie en regardant toute la pièce puis sa sœur.

Les mains tremblantes, Jane regardait Frankie et sa mère, avant de regarder à nouveau l'enveloppe. Elle avait peur de l'ouvrir. Elle avait vu les photos des lettres que Maura avait reçues de l'artiste, elle reconnaissait l'écriture. Il était là ! Il l'avait prise !

Angela posait une main sur l'épaule de sa fille et Frankie lui prenait l'enveloppe. Il l'ouvrait et lisait à haute voix le texte à l'intérieur.

 _«Lieutenant Jane Rizzoli,_

 _Vous êtes une femme intrigante ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ma très chère Maura est si proche de vous, mais je suis impatient de le découvrir. D'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre et voir à votre sujet, je peux dire que vous tenez à elle._

 _Je vous comprends ! Quelle femme n'est-elle pas ? Elle est encore plus magnifique depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. Elle a plus à perdre maintenant ! Il me tarde de savoir si vous êtes vraiment la femme que tout le monde pense ! Et si vos sentiments seront à la hauteur de ma bien-aimée !_

 _Je vais vous donner des nouvelles d'elle très vite !_

 _À très bientôt ! »_

Jane pleurait en silence et elle sentait la colère monter en elle. La lecture finie, elle courait à l'entrer et ouvrait la cachette secrète et enclenchait l'alarme. Elle courait à l'extérieur et hurlait fort. _« MAURA ! »_ Tout !, tout s'entendait dans ce cri de désespoir, sa peur, sa colère, sa défaite, son amour !

Angela et Frankie qui entendaient son hurlement retenaient leur souffle alors que leur cœur se brisait, ils courraient dehors la rejoindre. Jane était à genoux sur le sol, les mains sur son visage, elle pleurait fort.

Sa mère se jetait rapidement au sol et la tirait dans ses bras, elle la serrait fort en espérant la garder en un seul morceau.

 _« Jane ! Tu vas la retrouver, tu dois te battre, tu ne dois pas abandonner ! »_ La peur résonnait dans ses mots. « _Elle a besoin de toi chérie, tellement besoin de ta force !_ »

Les sanglots résonnaient dans la voix de Jane et Angela serrait encore plus fort sa fille.

 _« J'avais promis ! J'avais promis Maman ! »_ Elle criait de colère et de frustration. _« Je lui ai promis de la garder en sécurité et je l'ai perdu ! Il me l'a prise maman ! »_ Elle hurlait et n'arrivait pas à se calmer, la peur obtenait le meilleur d'elle et tout ce que Jane pouvait penser était la femme qu'elle aimait terriblement se trouvait maintenant entre les mains d'un cinglé.

Frankie était parti faire le tour de la maison à la recherche de la moindre trace d'un véhicule et Angela berçait sa fille. Le bruit des sirènes les tirait de leur pleures. Jane se relevait et courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait à leurs rencontres.

Six Voitures se garaient près de la maison dans de crissement de pneu et freinage rapide, un vieux policier sortait le premier. Il devait avoir la soixantaine, il avait les cheveux blancs, couper court, il était très musclé et en excellente forme. Il se dirigeait vers Jane immédiatement.

 _« Lieutenant Rizzoli ? »_ Sa voix était stricte et ferme, la détermination et le professionnalisme résonnaient dans son ton.

 _« Oui »_ La voix de Jane était tremblante et rauque.

 _« Je suis le commandant Adam Lecocq ! Cavanaught m'a prévenu, que s'est-il passé ? »_

 _« Il l'a emmené, le docteur Maura Isles a disparu ! »_ Elle lui tendait la lettre, il fronçait les sourcils en la lisant, même si ses nombreuses années de travail le rendaient stoïque, Jane pouvait voir un soupçon de colère dans son regard.

Il faisait signe aux autres policiers et ceux-ci se dispersaient rapidement.

 _« Quand l'avez-vous vue la dernière fois ? »_ Demandait-il.

Jane inspirait profondément afin de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de sortir à nouveau. Elle ne pouvait retenir un petit sourire alors qu'elle se revoyait enlacer Maura et s'endormir près d'elle. _« Elle s'est couchée à 2 heures du matin, et lorsque je me suis réveillé, je l'ai cherché mais elle n'était plus là ! »_

Adam réfléchissait un instant, il baissait la tête pour regarder sa montre avant de regarder à nouveau Jane. _« Elle a disparu depuis 5 heures, il a pu l'emmener n' importe où ! »_

Ils étaient interrompus par Frankie qui courait vers eux en hurlant. _« Jane ! Jane vient voir ! J'ai trouvé des traces de pneu qui ne correspondent pas à notre véhicule. »_

Tous le suivaient rapidement, ils avaient passé au-dessus d'un talus et étaient passé au travers de plusieurs arbres avant de se retrouver dans un endroit ouvert, à l'écart de la maison. Ce lieu n'était pas visible depuis la maison et en se cachant parmi les arbres, on pouvait voir le chalet tranquillement.

Ils regardaient les traces de pneu et autour, un cri les faisait se tourner vers un policier qui se redressait dans l'herbe haute. _« J'ai quelque chose ici ! »_ s'écriait-il.

Arriver à sa hauteur, Jane se jetait sur la découverte de l'homme et elle se tournait vers les autres. _« C'est à elle ! C'est un morceau de sa chemise de nuit ! »_ Une larme lui échappait malgré elle.

Un scientifique apportait rapidement un sachet afin de récupérer la preuve.

Le commandant se retournait vers Jane. _« Vous devez retourner à Boston ! »_ Avant que Jane ne puisse le temps de protester, il précisait. _« Si le tueur cherche à vous contacter se sera surement là-bas ! De plus mes hommes vont recueillir toutes les preuves et enquêter ici, nous vous ferons tout parvenir ! C'est votre enquête ! Je ne suis là que parce que Cavanaught ma demander de vous aider. »_

Jane faisait un signe de tête dans la résignation et retournait silencieusement à la maison accompagnée de Frankie. Ils retrouvaient Angela dans la maison qui avait déjà fait les bagages afin de partir au plus vite pour pouvoir retrouver Maura sans tarder.

Ils mettaient les valises dans la voiture et prenaient la route, Frankie conduisait, Angela était assise dans la place passagère à l'avant et Jane assise à l'arrière. Elle tenait serrée entre ses mains la chemise de nuit qu'elle avait ramassée sur le sable. Maura l'avait laissé sur le lit la veille. Elle pleurait en silence et depuis avoir quitté le commandant, elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot.

[Jane repensait à Maura, leur première rencontre officielle au poste. Après son infiltration, Jane avait été promue dans les homicides. Elle avait été formellement présentée au médecin légiste en chef, le Docteur Maura Isles. Jane se rappelait que sa mâchoire inférieure était tombée dans la surprise et le froncement de sourcil de Maura qui l'avait reconnu l'avait fait rougir. Maura avait été professionnelle et n'avait rien dit, ensuite elle avait minimisé au maximum leur contact, elles se voyaient seulement pour le travail. Alors qu'elle travaillait sur une affaire, Crow se moquait ouvertement de Maura avec un autre collègue et Jane qui commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez, c'était retourner pour lui faire fermer sa bouche.

« _Tu crois qu'elle est aussi rigide que ses cadavres ?_ » Demandait Crow dans un rire.

« _Seulement avec toi Crow !_ » Rétorquait Jane dans un petit sourire arrogant. _« Je ne la blâme pas, c'est difficile d'être accueillante avec un serpent !_ »

« _Allez Rizzoli, tu aimerais entrer dans son pantalon !_ » Il riait bêtement. « _Attention elle pourrait être aussi glaciale dans le lit que dans la vie !_ »

« _Serais-tu jaloux Crow ?_ » Demandait-elle en se rapprochant de lui. « _Son intelligence te tétanise ? Où peut être sa beauté ?_ » Elle claquait des doigts. « _Je sais sa classe, tu en manque cruellement ! Tu ferais tache à son bras._ » Elle souriait et d'autres essayaient farouchement de ne pas rire trop fort. « _Cesse de parler ainsi du docteur Isles Crow._ » Une menace résonnait dans ses mots et dans ses yeux.

Alors que le lieutenant Crow s'en allait, l'éclat d'une crinière blonde attirait son attention. Jane avant vers les ascenseurs, alors que les portes se refermaient, les yeux du lieutenant tombaient sur la larme qui roulait sur la joue de Maura.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas, les portes se refermaient, Jane poussait la porte des escaliers et descendait rapidement les marches, elle arrivait rapidement à la morgue, mais Maura avait déjà disparu. Le lieutenant Rizzoli partait à sa recherche et trouvait le médecin légiste assise à son bureau, il n'y avait plus aucune trace des larmes qu'elle avait vue, seulement une expression perplexe et une pensée profonde.

Le docteur Isles n'avait pas remarqué, ni entendu Jane approcher. Elle était surprise lorsqu'une main touchait l'une des siennes posées sur son bureau, son regard tombait sur celui intense de la brune.

« _Je ne voulais pas vous blesser !_ » Le sérieux dans le regard de Jane prenait Maura par surprise.

« _Vous ne l'avez pas, en fait vous êtes la première personne qui prenait ma défense._ » Le docteur se perdait à nouveau dans ses pensées alors qu'elle songeait aux nombreuses paroles blessantes qu'elle avait entendues sur elle.

« _Que diriez-vous de m'appeler Jane et de prendre un verre après le travail afin de faire mieux connaissance ?_ » Demandait-elle en tendant la main vers le médecin légiste.

Avec surprise, mais un doux sourire, Maura prenait la main du lieutenant. « _Seulement su tu m'appelles Maura !_ »

Voilà comment elles étaient devenu amies, voilà comment chacune avait pris une place importante dans la vie de l'autre. ]

La route avait été plus rapide qu'à leur départ, ils allaient directement à la BPD, Cavanaught les attendait avec impatience. Arriver à l'étage des homicides, tous les collègues se taisaient en les voyant entrer. Ils regardaient en silence, certains baissaient la tête en signe de compassion. Les débuts de Maura ici avaient été difficiles parfois, mais avec le temps et après être devenu amie avec Jane, elle était devenue plus ouverte, plus accueillante et tous avaient fini par l'accepter. Le docteur Maura Isles était l'une des leurs à présent ! Cavanaught les menait jusqu'à son bureau. À peine avait-il fermé la porte qu'il commençait à parler. _« Que s'est-il passé ? »_

Jane baissait la tête et Frankie décidait de prendre la parole. _« Maura a été enlevé ! »_

 _« Quoi ? »_ S'écriait-il de colère. _« Comment c'est possible ? Personne ne savait où vous étiez ! »_

 _« Je sais, mais quelqu'un nous à trouver et à profiter de la nuit pour l'enlever. Nous avons trouvé des traces de pneu dans un endroit à l'écart et nous avons aussi trouvé . . . »_ La voix de Frankie s'éteignait rapidement et il regardait Jane un instant, il voyait qu'elle resserrait sa prise sur le vêtement entre ses mains, il savait que cela appartenait à Maura. _« Nous avons trouvé un morceau de son pyjama près de l'endroit où se trouvait le véhicule plus tôt. »_ Une expression de tristesse apparaissait dans ses yeux.

 _« J'ai demandé à Korsak et Frost de revenir et ils ont quelques choses à propos de notre ami de la gare. »_

Tous le regardaient en espérant plus, mais il n'ajoutait rien d'autre. Ils quittaient le bureau en silence.

Angela embrassait sa fille et murmurait. _« Je vais faire un tour à la maison voire les animaux et je reviens vite ! »_

 _« Merci maman ! »_ Répondait Jane d'une voie à peine audible.

Au moment où Angela quittait la pièce, Frost et Korsak entraient dans les bureaux à la hâte.

 _Cavanaught nous a demandé de revenir vite ! Que s'est-il passé et où est Maura ?_ Demandait Frost à la hâte en regardant autour de lui, l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage.

Frankie lui répondait. _« Il l'a enlevé ! »_ Il soupirait de frustration et de déception, après tout elle était sous leur garde et il l'avait enlevé dans la nuit sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

 _Mais comment ? Vous étiez à l' abri ! Qu'est-ce que . . . ?_ Le reste de sa phrase était coincé au fond de sa gorge. Son regard c'était poser sur Jane qui tenait dans ses mains un tissu serrer et qui pleurait en silence. Frost soupirait et frottait sa tête dans la défaite.

 _« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose nous a dit Cavanaught ?!_ »demandait Frankie.

 _« Oui, nous avons trouvé Viny Diuke, l'homme de la gare ! »_ Répondait Frost. Avant de raconter ce qu'ils avaient découvert.

Cela faisait déjà 4 heures qu'ils étaient en planque devant l'entrée du club de strip-tease, ils savaient que c'était le lieu préférer de leur cible. Alors ils attendaient de le voir apparaître afin de l'arrêter.

 _« Je suis inquiet Vince ! Je sais que le docteur Isles est en sécurité et que Jane ne permettra pas qu'on lui fasse du mal, mais si on ne le trouve pas rapidement ! Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? »_ Il bougeait sa jambe nerveusement.

Korsak se tournait vers lui pour le regarder une minute, avant de reprendre sa surveillance. _« Et bien s'il s'en prend à Maura, nous allons avoir un gros problème ! »_

 _« Comment ça ? »_ Demandait Barry surpris.

 _« Cela ne fait pas longtemps que tu travailles avec Jane, tu sais qu'elle a un tempérament explosif dans certaines situations, mais tu ne l'as jamais vu lorsque que c'est quelqu'un qu'elle aime qui est en danger ! »_ Disait-il avec une tristesse dans la voie.

 _« Raconte-moi ! »_

 _« C'était dans ses débuts à la criminelle, elle travaillait sur une femme morte et en avançant dans l'enquête, on a découvert que le tueur avait enlevé la fille d'un de ses anciens collègues. Elle s'est laissé dépasser par ses sentiments. Elle devenait incontrôlable, alors imagine ce qu'elle risque de faire s'il arrive quelque chose à Maura ! Il va falloir la surveiller de près. »_

 _« Oui, je comprends, on gardera un . . . »_

Korsak le coupait rapidement en pointant un doigt vers le pare-brise. _« Regarde voilà notre homme ! »_

Ils sortaient de la voiture et s'approchaient de l'homme. Avant qu'il ne puisse entrer dans le club, Vince l'interpelait. _« Viny Diuke ! Police Criminelle ! »_

Alors que l'homme s'apprêtait à fuir de l'autre côté, il heurtait le bras de Frost qui le faisait tomber au sol. Surpris il relevait la tête. Avec un sourire Barry se penchait sur lui, il le retournait et lui passait les menottes. _« Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, vous avez le droit, . . . . »_

Ils le menaient à la voiture et prenaient la route pour la BPD.

Arrivé au bureau, Barry le menait jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire, pendant que Vince allait tenir informé Cavanaught. Une fois que les deux hommes entraient dans la pièce, Frost prenait place en face du suspect et commençait l'interrogatoire.

 _« Viny Diuke, vous avez un sacré parcours ! »_ disait Barry.

L'homme lui souriait avec arrogance.

 _« Nous savons tous les deux que vous êtes qu'un sou fifre, ce n'est pas vous qui nous intéresse ! »_ lançait Korsak debout derrière Frost.

L'homme gardait le silence. Il semblait sûr de lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il souriait bêtement.

 _« Vous allez nous donner son nom et nous pourrons laisser un mot pour vous au juge ! »_ affirmait Frost avec un sourire _ **.**_ _«_ _Vous êtes en probatoire, nous savons tous les deux que cette fois vous aller passer un sacré long moment derrière les barreaux ! À vous de voir comment vous souhaitez que votre séjour se passe ! »_

Cavanaught se penchait vers lui, il avait quelque chose de terrifiant dans le regard. « _Vous savez qui était la femme de la gare ? Elle est le médecin légiste en chef du Massachusetts ! Elle est appréciée par tous et partout ! »_ Il se redressait et croisait les bras sur sa poitrine. _« Les tueurs de flics sont très mal vus ! »_

Le sourire de Viny disparaissait rapidement, mais il ne disait toujours pas un mot. Il détournait le regard et se refermait sur lui-même.

Malgré deux heures d'interrogatoire, l'homme n'avait prononcé aucun mot. Il avait été mené dans une cellule en attente d'être réinterrogé.

Un officier les interrompait, il s'approchait de Frost.

 _« Désolé de vous déranger, quelqu'un à déposer ça à l'entrée, un courrier adressé au lieutenant Rizzoli. »_

Celle-ci sortait de ses pensées et se levait d'un bon, elle prenait l'enveloppe des mains du policier. _« C'est moi ! »_ Jane regardait l'enveloppe et son souffle se coupait dans une inspiration de peur. Elle reconnaissait immédiatement l'écriture et son corps tremblait.

 _« Qui l'a déposé ? »_ demandait Frost.

 _« Elle était dans le courrier de ce matin ! »_ Affirmait le policer et il faisait signe aux inspecteurs avant de s'éloigner.

Jane prenait une profonde inspiration, puis ouvrait l'enveloppe. Elle trouvait à l'intérieur une mèche de cheveux blond tenu par un ruban de satin beige. Elle la tendait à Frost qui tenait un sachet dans les mains.

 _« C'est à Maura ? »_ demandait Frankie dans la crainte.

Jane regardait la mèche de plus près. « _Je crois que oui ! Il faut demander à Suzie de faire des analyses ADN pour confirmer. »_

Elle regardait de nouveau dans l'enveloppe et en sortait une petite carte SD. Elle la tendait à Frost qui se dirigeait vers son ordinateur. Il insérait la carte dans le lecteur. Sur l'écran un fichier s'ouvrait et tous sursautaient d'effroi. Dans le dossier se trouvait une vidéo et la première image montrait le visage de Maura.

Frost prenait une profonde inspiration et lançait la vidéo.


	9. Chapitre 9 - Frustration

Je suis heureuse que vous preniez le temps de relire cette histoire !

Toujours contente d'avoir de nouveau lecteur !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 9 - Frustration**_

Frost prenait une profonde inspiration et lançait la vidéo avec appréhension et peur.

[ Une caméra était braquée sur Maura qui était inconsciente, elle était allongée sur un matelas au sol. Elle avait les mains ligotées dans le dos et une chaîne entravait sa cheville droite. Des murs de brique étaient visibles derrière elle, mais rien qui aurait pu indiquer l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Une voie se faisait entendre tout à coup.

 _« Lieutenant Rizzoli, aimez-vous mon cadeau ? Je vous avais écrit que je vous ferais parvenir des nouvelles de nôtre très cher docteur Isles. »_ L'homme sortait de l'ombre, habiller tout en noir, un masque sur le visage et des gants aux mains, rien qui permettait de l'identifier. Il s'agenouillait près de Maura et passait sa main lentement sur son bras, il glissait ses doigts le long de son bras avant de descendre à sa hanche et suivre la ligne de sa jambe et s'arrêter à sa cheville.

 _« N'est-elle pas magnifique ? Je voulais juste prendre ma revanche et vous avez donné une toute nouvelle tournure à ce jeu, maintenant vous allez participer ! »_ Sa voix était arrogante et grave, derrière son masque se cachant un sourire diabolique. Il tournait la tête vers la caméra et parlait calmement. « _À vous de la retrouver avant que j'en ai fini avec elle ! »_ Il regardait de nouveau Maura qui était toujours inconsciente, il repoussait une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et se penchait sur elle pour respirer son parfum profondément. « _Pour vous motiver je vous ferais parvenir une vidéo de chacun de mes petits jeux ! »_ Il riait doucement, son plaisir dégoulinait de chacun de ses mots _. « J'aimerais être une petite souris et voir votre réaction à ce moment ! »_ Il inspirait profondément de nouveau dans les cheveux de Maura. Et se levait, il se déplaçait à l'écart, mais toujours à l'écran, il prenait quelque chose. « _Voici un avant-gout ! »_ disait-il en gloussant.

Il approchait un objet noir près de la chaîne au pied de Maura et soudain un hurlement se faisait entendre. C'était un taser, Maura avait tout le corps secoué par le choc électrique. Après trois minutes il arrêtait et se redressait face à la caméra. _« A très vite lieutenant ! »_

Et la vidéo s'arrêtait là. » ]

Ils avaient tous retenu leur souffle pendant le visionnage de la vidéo. Des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur les joues de Jane, elle regardait attentivement Maura. Celle-ci respirait profondément et lentement, aucune blessure n'était visible sur son corps. Le lieutenant pouvait voir l'endroit où la chemise de nuit était déchirée en bas. Lorsque Maura hurlait, Jane resserrait son étreinte sur le vêtement entre ses mains. Sa mâchoire se serait et la rage montait en elle. Frankie et Frost avaient détourné le regard, ils ne pouvaient pas la voir souffrir ainsi. Leurs cœurs se serraient dans leur poitrine et la colère les envahissaient, personnes ne pouvaient supporter de voir une dès leurs torturé sous leurs yeux et être si impuissant.

Jane se redressait à la fin de la vidéo et hurlait de fureur. _« Je vais tuer cette ordure ! »_

Elle courait hors du bureau, elle prenait l'ascenseur et machinalement elle appuyait sur le bouton qui menait à la morgue. Les portes s'ouvraient et elle était surprise de voir l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle avançait jusqu'à la salle d'autopsie, Jane regardait partout en espérant que tout ceux-ci n'étaient qu'un mauvais rêve. À son grand désespoir ça ne l'était pas, sa frustration, sa culpabilité, sa colère l'envahissaient et la submergeaient. Elle hurlait à plein poumon, « _MAURA !_ » avant de se tourner vers le mur en face d'elle et de frapper encore et encore avec les poings fermer.

Ses poings saignaient à chaque nouveaux coups, la douleur physique n'arrivait pas surpasser celle qui déchirait son cœur. Elle continuait de frapper encore, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à bout de souffle. Elle laissait tomber ses poings le long de son corps. Le sang tombait goutte à goutte sur le sol, alors qu'elle contemplait la tache sur le mur en face d'elle.

Une pensée lui traversait l'esprit. « _VINY DIUKE ! »_

Sans attendre, elle partait en trombe jusqu'aux escaliers, elle ne voulait pas patienter. Elle arrivait jusqu'à sa cellule, Jane demandait qu'on lui ouvre et elle se jetait sur lui ! Elle le soulevait pas le col de sa chemise. Il était surpris et lorsqu'il voyait le sang sur ses mains, il paniquait rapidement.

Le lieutenant Rizzoli hurlait. _« Ou est-il ? Qui c'est ? »_

Il bégayait et tremblait de peur. « _Je. . . Je . . . je ne sais pas ! »_

Elle le jetait contre le mur brutalement à côté d'elle et hurlait encore plus fort, elle n'avait plus de patiente et sa colère grandissait à chaque minute. _« Dis-moi qui sait ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter ! »_

Un des officiers qui l'entendaient hurler, avait rapidement fait appeler Frost et Korsak.

Frost avait prévenu Korsak de ce qui venait de se passer, ils étaient tous les trois à la recherche de Jane qu'un de leurs téléphones sonnait. Vince décrochait.

 _« Capitaine Korsak ? »_ Demandait un homme nerveux au bout de la ligne.

 _« Oui qui est-ce ? »_ Demandait le capitaine surpris et confus.

 _« Inspecteur Lars, vous devriez venir rapidement aux cellules, le lieutenant Rizzoli est là et elle semble hors de contrôle. »_ Il ne voulait pas lui attirer des ennuis, mais si elle blessait le suspect, elle aurait surement de plus gros ennuis.

 _« J'arrive immédiatement. »_ Grognait-il. Il se levait en trombe et courait en direction de l'ascenseur. _« Venez vite ! Jane est avec Diuke et elle pette les plombs ! »_ S'écriait-il en courant.

Sans plus un mot Frost et Frankie le suivirent immédiatement.

En moins de 3 minutes, ils étaient arrivé sur place, ils couraient jusqu'à la cellule ouverte, Frankie et Frost se jetaient sur Jane afin de la retenir. Elle luttait, elle hurlait et elle se débattait comme une possédée.

 _« Jane ! . . . c'est Frankie ! . . . calme toi ! »_ Il hurlait en tentant de resserrer sa prise sur le poignet de sa sœur.

Korsak c'était jeter sur Diuke qui était plié en deux, il venait de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac par Jane. Il le redressait et le maintenait contre le mur.

Frost attrapait Jane par le cou avec son bras et l'autre lui maintenant sa main dans son dos. Frankie profitait de cette opportunité pour attraper son visage et la forcer à le regarder.

 _« Jane ! . . . regarde-moi ! . . . calme toi ! . . . RESPIRE ! . . . »_ Ses yeux étaient noirs et brûlaient d'une colère incroyable. Le cœur de Frankie se serrait à la vue de sa sœur, une rage immense dans le regard, elle lui faisait peur. La voix de son frère la sortait lentement de sa fureur et elle prenait une profonde inspiration, puis une autre et encore, . . .

À chaque inspiration il pouvait voir la vraie Jane Rizzoli revenir. Malgré la peine et la colère, il pouvait voir la douceur et la bienveillance de sa sœur. Frost desserrait lentement son étreinte sur sa partenaire et Jane se dirigeait vers la sortie sans un mot, elle croisait Cavanaught sans même le voir et elle continuait son chemin.

Celui-ci avait vu la vidéo et les officiers l'avaient prévenu de ce qu'il se passait, rapidement il les avait rejoints. Il faisait signe à Frost et Frankie se s'approcher. _« Vous ne me l'as quittez pas des yeux une seule seconde ! »_ Ordonnait-il.

Tous deux hochaient la tête et suivaient Jane rapidement. Cavanaught entrait dans la cellule avec Korsak et Diuke. Celui-ci avec arrogance commençait à parler. _« Je vais porter plainte ! Contre . . . . »_

Seulement avant même de pouvoir terminer sa phrase Korsak et le plaquait contre le mur et Cavanaught s'approchait très près de son visage. _« Essayer ! »_ disait-il, sa voie était agressive et sombre. Une fureur était présente dans son regard et Diuke avalait difficilement sa salive. « _Cette femme est mon meilleur agent et la femme que vous avez aidé à enlever est un membre de cette famille. Si vous ne dites pas ce que vous savez, je la laisse terminer ce qu'elle a commencé et je vous envoie en taule pour meurtre. »_ Il inspirait profondément avant de continuer. _« Un petit mot aux gardiens et croyez-moi, la mort serra votre nouveau souhait ! »_

Viny l'examinait un moment et voyait que son expression ne permettait pas de refuser. Il réalisait que Cavanaught était sérieux et la peur le submergeait tout à coup. « _Très bien je vais vous dire ce que je sais ! »_ Soupirait-il en baissant la tête.

Korsak desserrait son étreinte et le laissait se poser sur la banquette, Cavanaught poser contre le mur en face de l'homme, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine le regardaient et attendaient qu'il crache le morceau. Diuke passait ses mains dans ses cheveux et son visage dans un profond soupir. Il inspirait profondément et baissait la voix. _« Il a de l'aide ! »_

Interloquer, les deux hommes se regardaient puis reposaient leurs regards sur lui. _« Comment ça ? »_ Demandait Korsak.

 _« Il a sous-entendu que quelqu'un ici l'informait. »_ Il regardait autour de lui suspicieux et inquiet.

 _« Un flic ?_ » Demandait Cavanaught incrédule, il n'était pas sur de le croire.

 _« Oui, il a dit que grâce à lui il avait retrouvé sa bien-aimée, et qu'il savait tout d'elle ! »_ Murmurait Diuke, son corps tremblait de peur.

 _« Impossible ! »_ Crachait Korsak. « _Et lui qui c'est ? »_

 _« Je ne sais pas ! »_ Cavanaught faisait un pas vers lui et Viny levait les mains dans la défense. « _Je le jure, je ne l'ai jamais vu, tout ce que j'ai reçu c'est des lettres et des messages enregistrés accompagner par de grosses sommes d'argent. »_

Les deux hommes le regardaient un moment avant de quitter la cellule. Dans l'ascenseur, Cavanaught réfléchissait un instant avant de se tourner vers Vince. _« Et s'il avait vraiment un complice parmi nous ? »_ Demandait sérieusement le commandant.

Choquer par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Korsak fronçait les sourcils. _« Impossible que ce soit l'un des nôtres. »_ Répondait-il fermement.

 _« Réfléchis Vince, comment a-t-il pu la retrouver après 10 ans ? Et comment il les a trouvés dans le chalet. »_ Il pouvait voir la certitude du vieil homme commencer à s'effriter. _« Personne ne savait qu'ils partaient à part nous et certains agents et peut savait encore moins où ils allaient. »_

Korsak inspirait profondément, il n'aimait pas la direction que prenait cette enquête, mais toutes les pistes devaient être vérifiées. « _On va vérifier cette piste, discrètement ! »_ soupirait-il.

 _« Si c'est vraiment l'un des nôtres, on ne doit pas lui faire peur. Ne parlez de ça qu'à Frost ! Et rester discret ! »_ Précisait Cavanaught.

 _« Et pour Jane ? »_ demandait Korsak.

 _« Garder là à vue ! Si on la met sur la touche, elle risque de faire quelque chose d'irréparable. Seule Maura pouvait la contenir ou la calmer. Maintenant que c'est elle qui est en danger on risque une catastrophe ! »_ Il soupirait et passait la main sur sa tête.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient et les deux hommes sortaient. Cavanaught retournait à son bureau et Korsak allait rejoindre Frost assis a devant son ordinateur.

 _« Ou est-elle ? »_ Demandait Vince en regardant autour de lui avec inquiétude.

Frost levait rapidement la tête de son écran. « _Frankie la conduite à sa mère. »_

 _« Ok ! Viens avec moi ! »_ Disait-il en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. Surpris Frost secouait la tête, il suivait son coéquipier en silence. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur, les portes fermées. _« On a peut-être une piste ! »_ Soufflait Korsak. « _Duike nous a dit que notre homme recevait de l'aide de la part de l'un des nôtres. »_

 _« Quoi ?! »_ Demandait Frost dans la surprise avant de prendre une seconde pour réfléchir. _« Ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses_. »

Surpris Korsak se tournait vers lui. _« Comment ça ? »_

 _« Et bien je me demandais comment il avait pu les trouver là-bas. Et j'ai remarqué des anomalies dans notre système informatique. »_ Expliquait Frost alors qu'il poussait un peu plus sa réflexion.

 _« Quel genre d'anomalies ? »_ demandait Vince, si vraiment un des leurs les avait trahi et avait aidé à enlever Maura, alors elle n'avait aucune chance d'échapper à son ravisseur. Depuis le début elle était perdue et elle le savait.

 _« Des donnés ont été copié et envoyé vers des adresses fantômes, j'ai lancé un logiciel espion dans le système, j'espère que cela me donnera plus d'informations. Et si c'est un flic comment savoir qui c'est ? »_ Demandait Frost avec inquiétude.

 _« Je vais faire des recherches sur les flics de l'époque qui ont travaillés sur cette affaire et les comparer avec ceux d'ici. »_ Réfléchissait Vince.

 _« Ok et pour Jane ? »_ demandait Frost inquiet.

 _« Elle ne doit rien savoir à propos de cette piste ! Cavanaught veut être sûr. Si c'est bien un flic, il ne faut pas l'effrayer. Il est surement notre meilleure chance de retrouver Maura en vie. Nous sommes que trois a le savoir et son doit rester ainsi. »_

 _« Ok allons-y_. » Ils quittaient l'ascenseur, chacun partait travailler de leur côté.

Jane était dans le bureau de Maura, allonger sur son canapé encore en pleure, elle c'était replier sur elle-même et tenait ses jambes fermement contre sa poitrine. Sa mère assise au sol près d'elle passait une main dans les cheveux de sa fille et l'autre frottait son épaule. Il lui avait fallu plus d'une heure pour convaincre Jane de descendre et 30 minutes pour qu'elle se laisse soigner les mains. Maintenant elle luttait contre la fatigue, elle avait posé la photo qui se trouvait sur le bureau de Maura près de sa tête afin qu'elle puisse la regarder.

Elles étaient toutes les deux à la fête foraine, c'était la première fois pour la blonde et elle avait gardé un sourire aussi brillant que le soleil plaqué sur son visage. Jane avait voulu la photographier, mais le médecin légiste avait refusé tant qu'elle ne se trouvait pas sur la photo aussi. Alors elles avaient leur joue collée et un immense sourire sur leurs lèvres, c'était l'une des meilleures journées de Jane avec sa meilleure amie.

Le sommeil finalement emportait le lieutenant Rizzoli et elle sombrait dans un rêve.

 _« C'était une magnifique journée, le soleil était levé depuis longtemps et la ville était en effervescence. Elle mettait un t-shirt et son pantalon afin d'aller courir. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'elle courait. Le souffle court elle s'arrêtait près d'un arbre et s'étirait. Un cri attirait son attention._

 _«Jane! »_

 _Le lieutenant se retournait et voyait Maura avec un grand sourire aux lèvres qui courait dans sa direction. Jane lui souriait en retour et courait la rejoindre. Au moment où elle pensait enfin la toucher, leurs doigts étaient à peine à quelque centimètre des autres, quelqu'un attrapait Maura par-derrière et la faisait reculer. Son cri tétanisait Jane sur place alors que le médecin légiste tentait de s'échapper des bras de son agresseur. Jane s'approchait doucement et l'homme montrait finalement son visage._

 _« NON ! » hurlait Jane dans la terreur. C'était Hoyt. Il sortait un scalpel et le promenait doucement sur la gorge de Maura. Jane voulait l'aider mais elle ne pouvait pas, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche alors qu'elle essayait de parler._

 _« Jane, je t'en prie aide-moi ! » Maura la suppliait de l'aider, elle pleurait. Tout d'un coup tout ce qu'elle pouvait entendre était le rire de Hoyt et les hurlements de Maura lorsque celui-ci la poignardait dans le ventre. Le sang coulait sur elle et tombait au sol. Elle tombait à terre et Jane se précipitait sur le médecin légiste et la prenait dans ses bras._

 _« Je suis désolé ! Je suis tellement désolé ! Maura ne part pas ! Ne me laisse pas ! » Suppliait Jane en pleure._

 _« Tu m'as abandonnée ! » disait la blonde dans son dernier souffle._

 _« NON ! ! ! » hurlait Jane. »_

 _« Jane ouvre les yeux ! C'est un cauchemar ma chérie ! Réveilles-toi. »_ Disait Angela en secouant sa fille.

Celle-ci se levait d'un bon, les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Encore désorientée elle regardait autour d'elle à la recherche de Maura avant que la réalité ne la frappe en plein visage.

 _« Viens chérie ! Allons chercher un café et manger un petit quelque chose. »_ Disait Angela en prenant le bras de sa fille. Jane la suivait en silence. Elles marchaient vers la cafétéria lorsqu'une voie se faisait entendre.

 _« Bonjour ! J'ai du courrier pour le lieutenant Jane Rizzoli ! »_

Jane se tournait vers l'homme, un livreur, il avait une enveloppe blanche entre les mains. Elle ne voulait pas approcher _._ Ces pensées se bousculaient.

 _« Et si c'était encore lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait cette fois-ci ? JE VEUX MOURRIR! ! ! »_


	10. Chapter 10 - descente aux enfers

_**Chapitre 10 Descente aux enfers**_

Jane était toujours debout devant le livreur, elle n'avait pas encore dit un mot, elle n'avait fait aucun geste. Ses mains tremblaient, son regard était perdu, elle semblait absente. Le lieutenant Rizzoli avait peur de savoir, même si elle voulait avoir des nouvelles de la femme qu'elle aimait, elle savait que tout ce qu'elle verrait était l'amour de sa vie sauvagement torturé par un cinglé. Voir et entendre Maura souffrir lui étaient insupportable, d'autant plus en sachant qu'elle était totalement impuissante.

Tous savaient ce qui se passait et la situation dans laquelle se trouvait le Docteur Isles alors lorsque les mots, _« J'ai du courrier pour le lieutenant Rizzoli ! »_ avaient été prononcé, chaque inspecteur se figeait, pour la première fois l'entrée de la BPD était silencieuse. Comme une vidéo mise sur pause, il n'y avait pas un mouvement, pas un bruit. Seulement ce sentiment d'inquiétude, de peur et de panique qui envahissait peu à peu la pièce.

Après ce qui paraissait être une éternité, le son de l'ascenseur se faisait entendre, Frost, Korsak et Cavanaught, apparaissaient et se dirigeaient vers le bureau d'accueil. Ils restaient un moment sans bouger dans la crainte, tous les regards étaient posés sur eux ! Tous, non un semblait perdu, Jane avait toujours les yeux poser sur l'enveloppe ! Elle la fixait dans une expression de peur, son corps tremblait légèrement.

 _« Reprenez votre travail ! »_ Ordonnait Cavanaught d'un ton ferme.

En une fraction de seconde, le bruit revenait, les mouvements également et la vie semblait être revenue dans la pièce.

Frost s'était approché du livreur. _« Bonjour, lieutenant Barry Frost ! »_ disait-il. « _Qui vous a remis cette enveloppe ? »_

Le garçon, pas plus d'une vingtaine d'années, brun, aux yeux verts regardait Frost avec peur.

 _« Humm ! »_ Réfléchissait-il en sortant un papier. « _Mr Isles._ »

Jane sortait de sa torpeur en entendant le nom et s'approchait rapidement pour prendre le papier des mains du livreur. _« Impossible ! Le père de Maura est en Australie pour des recherches. »_ Affirmait le lieutenant.

 _« À quoi ressemblait-il ? »_ demandait Korsak.

Les mains du livreur tremblaient, il était encerclé par Jane, Frost, Korsak, Cavanaught, Angela et Frankie qui avait entendu la discussion alors qu'il rentrait dans le poste.

 _« Je, . . . Je ne me souviens pas très bien. »_ Il passait une main dans ses cheveux. « _Il était plutôt grand. »_ Il se tournait vers Jane. « _À peine plus grand que vous ! Et il portait un costume, pas un costume banal, non il semblait très cher. Il avait des cheveux blancs, je n'ai pas vu ses yeux parce qu'il avait des lunettes noires. »_

 _« Rien d'autre ? »_ Demandait Cavanaught, l'impatiente pouvait s'entendre dans sa voie.

 _« Non, non, je ne vois pas ! »_ disait-il. Il tendait l'enveloppe à Jane, mais Frost la prenait immédiatement avec des gants.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il se retournait vivement. « _Lieutenant ! Je me souviens d'une chose ! Sa main ! »_ Tous le regardaient. _« Il avait une cicatrice sur la main ! »_

 _« Une cicatrice ? »_ demandait Korsak en plissant des yeux.

 _« Oui elle traversait tout le dessus de sa main et finissait sur son poignet. »_ Un signe de tête de la part de Cavanaught et le livreur disparaissait finalement.

Sans plus de mots, ils montaient à l'étage en silence. L'enveloppe était rapidement transmise au labo pour des recherches d'empreinte et d'ADN. Dans l'enveloppe se trouvait une nouvelle carte SD. Et un bout de tissu couvert de sang. Le tissu avait été envoyé avec l'enveloppe. Pour plus d'intimité, ils entraient dans la salle informatique. Angela les suivait toujours.

 _« Tu ne devrais pas être la maman ! »_ disait Jane nerveuse.

Celle-ci se tournait vers Cavanaught, cherchant son approbation. Celui-ci savait que la vidéo serait pire que la première et que Jane réagirait surement encore plus mal cette fois. Même si ce n'était pas dans les règles, il approuvait sa demande en lui faisant un signe de tête pour réponse.

 _« Je reste Jane ! »_ Répondait-elle fermement, l'idée même d'en débattre n'était pas envisageable avec le ton de sa voix. Après quelques secondes de silence, Frost lançait la vidéo.

[ Maura haletait de douleur, son visage était tuméfié, il était évident qu'elle venait de recevoir des coups. Sa lèvre inférieure était ouverte et du sang sortait de sa bouche lorsqu'elle avait toussé. Toujours allongée sur le matelas, les mains attachées dans le dos, elle respirait difficilement. Un rire se faisait entendre. Maura relevait la tête en direction de la caméra, mais son regard était dirigé vers autre chose. Elle laissait échapper un petit rire amer. Et une voie se faisait entendre.

 _« Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais ! »_ Il parlait avec une telle suffisance. Sa voie était calme et lente.

Maura ne répliquait pas, elle le regardait fixement avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Mais ses yeux parlaient pour elle, il n'y avait aucun espoir, aucune attente, aucune demande, SEULEMENT LA MORT ! se lisait dans son regard, sa mort, qu'elle pensait inévitable.

 _« Nôtre petit jeu m'avait tellement amusé la première fois que je voulais recommencer ! Cela avait été un tel plaisir de te détruire lentement._ » Il riait fort dans son dernier mot.

 _« Seulement cette fois il n'y a rien à détruire ! »_ Répondait-elle calmement. Elle ne montrait aucune expression, aucun sentiment, ni sur son visage et ni dans sa voie.

 _« Oh ! Mais c'est là que tu trompes ma chère ! Tu as plus à perdre aujourd'hui ! Le docteur Maura Isles, cette petite fille abandonnée par le monde. Si seule à l'époque. Lorsque je t'ai vue la première fois, j'ai été ébloui par toi ! Tant de beauté ! D'intelligence ! De force !_ » Il inspirait profondément, comme s'il savourait chacun de ses mots, il jubilait intérieurement. _« Et pourtant cette souffrance dans le regard, cette peine au fond de tes si beaux yeux. Ça m'a donné envies d'en savoir plus et j'ai cherché._ » Il faisait une petite pause avant de continuer.

 _« Petite fille abandonnée, pour être ensuite recueillie par de riches parents. Alors que tu aurais dû être aimée, tu as été rejeté ! Seule si souvent, tellement peut chéri ! »_ Il riait fortement. _« Tu as souffert à l'école de cette même solitude, tu étais le souffre-douleur, la cible des moqueries et des mauvaises blagues. »_

Il s'approchait d'elle et s'asseyait sur le matelas. Il déplaçait une mèche de cheveux qui était tombé sur le visage de Maura. _« Et plus tu grandissais, plus la solitude devenait importante, alors les études, la lecture, le savoir !_ » Soupirait-il ses derniers mots. _« Étaient ta seule famille. Très jeune tu as montré des signes d'intelligence sur développer ! »_ Il se penchait sur elle et murmurait à son oreille. _« C'est ce qui me plaît chez toi ! »_

Elle ne bougeait pas, ne parlait pas, elle le regardait simplement.

Il se redressait et parlait plus fort. _« Et maintenant ! Je te retrouve entourer d'une famille ! Heureuse ! Appréciée pour ses qualités que tu as tant cachées. Tu es encore plus belle ! Une rose qui éclot aux premiers rayons du soleil. Tu n'imagines pas ma joie lorsque je t'ai vue et sue que cette fois se serait tellement mieux que notre premier jeu. Tout te prendre et tous leurs prendre ! L'idée des vidéos était excellente car tu disparaîtras avec le temps, mais ils te vairons disparaître en même temps !_ »Il gloussait **.** _« Leurs espoirs de te retrouver s'estomperont à chacun de mes plaisirs ! »_

Il posait une main sur sa jambe et relevait doucement la robe jusqu'au haut de sa cuisse. Maura tournait la tête vers le matelas. Il promenait sa main sur sa peau avant de prendre un couteau. Il effleurait doucement la pointe du couteau sur sa cuisse, avant d'appuyer un peu plus. Elle se raidissait à la douleur, mais ne laissait échapper aucun son.

Un petit filet de sang apparaissait. Il recommençait à trancher la peau de la cuisse du médecin légiste avec la lame aiguiser encore et encore. Trois petites coupures apparaissaient maintenant sur sa cuisse, elles n'étaient pas très profondes. Il tournait Maura vers lui, elle était maintenant sur le dos. Il promenait le couteau sur le haut de sa poitrine. Avant de faire une entaille beaucoup plus profonde qui lui faisait échapper un hurlement terrible. Le corps de Maura se cambrait dans la douleur.

Il riait en passant un doigt sur la plaie ouverte et appuyait fortement, pour entendre à nouveau ce cri qui l'excitait tend. Elle était complètement à sa merci, aucun mouvement n'était possible de faire. Elle tournait la tête du côté de la caméra alors qu'il entaillait à nouveau la chaire sa poitrine. Elle hurlait encore plus fort en fermant les yeux. ]

La vidéo s'arrêtait là.

Jane sentait la rage montée en elle alors qu'elle découvrait les traces de coups sur le visage et le corps de Maura. Son cœur se serrait un peu plus à chaque nouvelle image de la vidéo. Personne ne prononçait un mot, ils regardaient en silence, espérant un indice qui leur permettrait de la retrouver rapidement et la sortir des griffes de ce monstre.

Lorsque le tueur commençait à perler de Maura, Jane voulait hurler, elle voulait entrer dans l'écran et le tuer de ses propres mains. De temps en temps, les autres la regardaient rapidement, réalisant que chaque mot qu'il prononçait était vrai.

 _«_ Comment peut-il savoir tout ça sur elle ? Comment peut-il lui faire ça ? _»_ Pensait Jane.

Elle détournait le regard lorsqu'il commençait à poser ses sales mains sur elle. Les larmes tombaient déjà sur ses joues. À son premier cri de douleur elle regardait de nouveau l'écran. Elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses soupirs de terreur lorsqu'il lui faisait mal. Jane retenait son souffle soudain lorsque Maura tournait la tête alors qu'il entaillait sa chair à nouveau. Elle aurait voulu prendre sa place, prendre sa douleur, elle aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras pour la protéger, l'aimée, mais elle ne le pouvait pas, elle était impuissante et l'amour de sa vie était en train de mourir à petit feu devant ses yeux.

« Ce regard ! Mon Dieu ! Il était vide, résigner, tout ce que je vois c'est la mort ! » Jane se laissait tomber au sol, son visage dans ses mains et en pleurs.

Angela se jetait rapidement sur elle. « _Jane n'abandonne pas ! Ne l'abandonne pas ! »_ Les mots étaient difficiles à sortir alors qu'elle pleurait aussi, aux premiers cris de Maura, Angela avait tourné la tête pour ne pas voir sa fille souffrir, ces cris suffisaient déjà à la faire pleurer, à la faire souffrir. Mais elle se raclait la gorge, elle devait soutenir Jane.

 _« Regarde la maman ! Regarde ses yeux ! Elle disparaît un peu plus à chaque fois. »_ Elle hurlait ses mots, sa voix rauque était emplie de fureur.

 _« Tu vas la trouver Jane, tu vas la sauver ! Tu es la seule qui peut la ramener ! Je t'en prie ma fille bat toi !_ » Suppliait Angela alors qu'elle brossait le dos de sa fille.

Au moment où Angela allait à nouveau parler, un bruit l'arrêtait, quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte.

Frankie l'ouvrait et trouvait Suzie Chang. _« J'ai eu des résultats sur les tests faits sur la première enveloppe et les cheveux, ainsi que la seconde. »_ Elle s'approchait de Cavanaught et lui tendait les feuilles. _« Les cheveux appartiennent bien au docteur Isles, mais cela fait près de dix ans qu'ils ont été coupé. »_

 _« Quoi ?! »_ Demandait Jane en se relevant et s'approchant de Cavanaught et Suzie.

 _« Oui, la mèche de cheveux est ancienne. »_ Précisait la criminaliste.

 _« Il lui a coupé la première fois qu'il l'a enlevé. »_ Soupirait Jane. « _Mais pourquoi nous l'a donné après tout ce temps ?_ » Se demandait-elle plus à elle-même qu'aux autres.

 _« Je l'ignore mais j'ai trouvé d'étranges substances sur les cheveux_. » Répondait Suzie fermement. Tous suspendus à ses lèvres, attendaient la suite avec impatiente. _« Oui des substances chimiques telles que le savon arsenical de bécoeur, Formol et alcools, . . . »_

Jane la coupait rapidement. « _Ce n'est pas des produits utilisés pour l'embaumement ? »_

 _« Oui et j'ai trouvé des poils de léopard des neiges. »_ Expliquait Suzie alors qu'elle regardait ses papiers.

 _« Notre tueur serait taxidermiste ?! »_ Demandait le lieutenant Rizzoli avec un peu d'espoir.

 _« Et bien ! »_ Soupirait Suzie en baissant la tête.

 _« Quoi ? »_ demandait Jane inquiète. Elle suppliait presque.

 _« J'ai également trouvé des fragments de peaux, . . . »_ elle relevait la tête et une peur pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. « _De la peau humaine ! »_

Cavanaught s'écriait de colère et d'horreur. _« Il embaume des humains aussi ? »_

 _« Je ne peux pas le certifier, mais à première vue oui. »_

 _« Merde ! »_ Soufflait Korsak.

 _« En ce qui concerne les enveloppes, elles n'ont aucune empreinte, ni ADN, mais il y a des traces d'une drôle de moisissure, je ne l'ai pas encore déterminé, mais elle ne semble pas commune. »_ Affirmait Suzie.

 _« Vous pensez qu'on pourrait trouver l'endroit où elle se trouve avec ? »_ demandait Jane, une petite lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

 _« Peut-être ! »_ Suzie faisait un signe de tête et quittait rapidement la pièce.

Cavanaught prenait la parole. _« Rizzoli, Korsak et Rizzoli, vous aller chercher tout ce que vous pouvez sur les salons d'embaumement et les employer. Ainsi que sur ceux de Manhattan d'il y a 10 ans. »_

Tous les trois faisaient un signe de tête et sortaient immédiatement de la pièce, sauf Jane qui regardait sa mère, celle-ci lui prenait la main. _« Va ma fille ! Retrouve-la et ramène là à la maison. »_ Ordonnait la maman italienne dans un tendre sourire. Jane embrassait sa mère et suivait ses collègues. Angela faisait un signe de tête à Cavanaught. _« Je reste dans le coin, si vous avez besoin de moi, je serais à la cafétéria. »_

La porte fermée, Cavanaught se tournait vers Frost. _« Du nouveau ? »_ Demandait-il.

 _« Oui, j'ai fait des recherches sur notre base de données, quelqu'un à pénétrer dans les fichiers personnels de la doc. À plusieurs reprises, il a étudié tous nos fichiers la concernant, ainsi que le dossier de l'affaire d'il y a 10 ans. »_ Rugissait Barry.

 _« Comment c'est possible ? »_ demandait Cavanaught impassible.

 _« Et bien j'ignore encore sa méthode, mais je peux dire qu'il est vraiment très doué. Il a caché ses intrusions par des fichiers fantômes. Mais j'ai peut-être un moyen de remonter jusqu'à lui. »_ Affirmait-il avec détermination.

 _« Très bien, vous avez carte blanche ! Quoi que vous fassiez, je vous couvrirais, mais rester prudent et surtout ne vous fait pas découvrir, il faut qu'on sache qui il est ! »_ Disait-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de Frost.

 _« Bien monsieur ! »_

Tous deux reprenaient leur travail.

Les heures passaient et la frustration augmentait. Frankie levait la tête de son ordinateur et se tournait vers sa sœur. _« Jane tu as quelque chose ? »_ Demandait-il dans un soupir alors qu'il étirait son dos.

Celle-ci se frottait le front et passait une main dans ses cheveux. _« Non, il y a beaucoup trop de monde et dans des domaines différents, il faudrait restreindre la recherche. Et toi Korsak ? »_

Celui-ci relevait la tête, les yeux rouges, il soupirait. _« Non rien encore, il y a autant de monde là-bas il y a 10 ans, qu'à Boston aujourd'hui. Et j'ai découvert que l'embaumement était utilisé dans différents lieus. »_

 _« Ça va prendre trop de temps. »_ Soupirait Jane de frustration.

Un cri se faisait entendre et une femme courait dans leur direction. _« Lieutenant Rizzoli ! Lieutenant Rizzoli ! Je l'ai ! ! »_

Jane se levait d'un bond et s'approchait de Suzie. _« De quoi vous parlez ? »_

Elle soufflait un moment avant de se ressaisir et de tendre un papier à Jane. _« Le lieu d'où vient ce champignon ! C'est dans l'ancienne réserve d'eau à l'extérieur de la ville. »_

 _« On y va ! »_ Hurlait-elle en prenant sa veste et son arme.

Korsak annonçait à Cavanaught les infos donner par Suzie et tous prenaient la route. En 5 minutes la BPD était pratiquement vide, chaque policier voulait aider et tous souhaitaient retrouver le médecin légiste en chef, le docteur Maura Isles.

Dans la voiture, Jane ne tenait plus en place dans son siège, la peur et l'impatience la submergeaient. Tout son corps tremblait, son cœur battait très vite et son esprit courait encore plus vite. Elle voulait déjà être là-bas et prendre Maura dans ses bras, elle voulait la retrouver au plus vite saine et sauve.


	11. Chapitre 11 - A deux doigts

_**Chapitre 11 – à deux doigts !**_

Après plus de trente minutes de route, ils arrivaient tous au vieux réservoir dans un silence de mort. La tension était palpable et tous étaient inquiets de l'état dans lequel ils allaient trouver la doc. Telle une invasion de fourmis, les policiers se dispersaient autour du lieu obéissant silencieusement à chaque signe de Cavanaught. Jamais un tel déploiement n'avait était fait, mais ce n'était pour n'importe qui ! Cette fois c'était pour l'un des leurs, pour MAURA.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à courir en direction du lieu, Frost retenait Jane par le bras et silencieusement lui faisait comprendre de ne pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup comme ça. Il savait qu'elle ne désirait qu'une chose courir vers sa meilleure amie, mais ils ignoraient encore qui était là et ce qu'ils allaient trouver, voilà des heures qu'ils avaient reçu la dernière vidéo du tueur. Frost avait peur, sur la dernière vidéo Maura était dans un mauvais état et le taret qui la retenait avait pu la blesser encore plus, il savait que Jane serait difficile à contrôler si l'était de Maura était grave. Le lieutenant Rizzoli soupirait fortement et se mettait en formation avec les autres. Jane, Frost, et 4 autres policiers prenaient l'entrée. Korsak et d'autres prenaient l'entrée de Gauche et les autres se partageaient le reste. Tous devant les portes attendaient le signal afin d'entrer de partout en même temps, comme un seul homme. Et le signal fut donné ! !

Jane entrait et minutieusement examinait chaque pièce une à une. Son regard se posait partout, elle examinait minutieusement chaque endroit, rien à chaque nouvelle porte un espoir et chaque mur une déception. Elle avançait encore, elle devait avancer car si elle s'arrêtait c'était fini. Elle ne pourrait plus se relever et ne retrouverait jamais son amour, sa vie. Alors avec la rage elle faisait un pas en avant, encore un autre et encore un, . . .

Un son se faisait entendre soudain, tous les pas cessaient. Ils tendaient l'oreille et un murmure soudain apparaissait, ils avançaient dans la direction du son. Il devenait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus distinct alors qu'ils avançaient et soudain Jane se figeait. Frost surpris s'avançait vers elle, mais avant même de prononcer un mot, son sang se glaçait. UN CRI ! ! !

En une fraction de seconde Jane reconnaissait la personne à qui appartenait la voix et sans un mot elle se précipitait en direction du cri.

Maura ! C'est Maura ! Je suis là, j'arrive ! Pensait-elle en courant toujours plus vite.

Elle tournait à gauche, puis à droite, elle se moquait ou elle allait, si elle se perdait. Elle se dirigeait vers Maura et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Après ce qui lui paraissait une éternité, la voie de Maura se faisait plus forte. Jane s'arrêtait devant une énorme porte en fer vert délabré, d'autres policiers avaient entendu ces cris et étaient arrivé au même endroit. Jane prenait une profonde inspiration et poussait la porte. En une fraction de seconde, tout le monde était à l'intérieur de la pièce.

C'était sombre, une petite lucarne apportait un peu de lumière. Jane regardait partout mais rien ! Pas de trace de Maura, elle avançait vers la caméra au milieu de la pièce. Un policier tournait un interrupteur et la pièce s'éclairait.

C'était ici ! Maura était ici ! Criait l'esprit de Jane. Elle pouvait reconnaître le matelas au sol. Il y avait beaucoup de sang dessus. La chaine qui était autour de sa cheville était maintenant au sol, en la suivant du regard, Jane arrivait au bout et remarquait qu'elle était boulonnée au mur du fond.

Ce que la caméra ne montrait pas était cette table sur le côté. Couverte de couteaux, de pinces, de pointes, de ciseaux, . . .

Jane luttait pour retenir une nausée et son cœur se serrait en voyant que certains étaient couverts de sang. Elle était entre les mains de ce taré depuis deux jours maintenant, qui savait ce qu'il lui avait fait. Elle luttait contre la peur, la panique, les pleurs. Elle devait rester forte pour ELLE ! Pour MAURA !

Cavanaught faisait soudain son apparition. _« Elle n'est plus ici ! »_ Soupirait-il.

 _« Il est parti précipitamment ! Il a tout laissé ! »_ Répondait-elle dans la défaite. « Tous sauf Maura. » La vérité lui déchirait le cœur, il la voulait, il était prêt à tout pour l'avoir et Jane désespérait de retrouver Maura vivante.

 _« Nous avons trouvé les mêmes empreintes de pneu à l'extérieur que celles du chalet. Et nous avons trouvé ça ! »_ Disait-il en baissant la tête et tendant un sac à Jane.

Jane serait le sac fort entre ses mains et luttait contre la fureur qui brulait en elle. « _C'est sa robe ! »_ Elle bloquait son esprit qui imaginait plusieurs raisons pour laquelle il lui avait arraché sa robe et chacune d'elles étaient terribles.

C'était une robe blanche, celle qu'elle portait la dernière fois que Jane l'avait vue.

[ Après être sortis de la mer, elle était rentrée et avait pris cette robe dans sa valise. Elle allait prendre une douche et revenait dans la chambre. Jane se souvenait de la beauté de cette femme à ce moment, illuminer par les rayons de la lune qui perçaient à travers la fenêtre de la chambre. Elle avait retenu son souffle à son apparition. Un ange ! C'est tout ce qu'elle avait pu penser. La robe embrassait parfaitement le haut de son corps alors qu'elle tombait plus lâche sur ses hanches pour finir au-dessus de ses genoux. Ses cheveux libres sur ses épaules tombaient en cascade jusqu'à sa poitrine. ]

La robe dans le sachet avait perdu toute sa beauté, d'un blanc immaculé, elle était rouge par le sang à présent.

 _« Ou l'avez-vous trouvé ? »_ demandait Frost qui les avait rejoints après avoir fini de fouiller les lieux.

 _« Près des traces de pneu ! Nous avons également retrouvé des traces de lutte. »_ Affirmait Cavanaught. « _Selon l'expert, elle aurait tenté de s'échapper alors qu'il la faisait monter dans le véhicule. Elle se serait sauvée. Ils ont retrouvé ces traces de pieds plus loin en direction des bois. Mais le reste indique qu'il l'a rattrapé et l'a tiré jusqu'à la voiture. »_

 _« Elle lutte encore ! »_ Murmurait Jane. La tête baissée.

 _« Alors nous devons redoubler d'efforts et nous montrer dignes de son courage. Tout n'est pas perdu Jane ! Elle se bat et nous devons la retrouver ! Nous n'avons pas le droit de l'abandonner ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! »_ Disait Frost fermement et plus fort.

Ces mots étaient une terrible gifle pour Jane, elle relevait la tête avec une colère noire dans les yeux. _« Jamais ! Tu m'entends ! Jamais je ne l'abandonnerais ! »_ Criait-elle.

Après avoir récolté tous les indices, ils quittaient les lieux et retournaient au poste. Tout le travail avait été séparé et Jane prenait la caméra et se dirigeait vers la salle d'ordinateur. Peut-être que la vidéo contenait des indices, elle devait chercher, elle devait trouver.

Jane s'asseyait au bureau et prenait une seconde pour se reconcentrer. Elle ne pouvait pas manquer le moindre indice à cause de ses sentiments. Elle respirait plusieurs fois avant de se tourner vers l'écran. Elle lançait la vidéo.

[ Il venait de lui faire la dernière entaille sur la poitrine. Après quelques rires, il la laissait là. Le bruit de la porte lourde se faisait entendre, elle était seule. Après quelques minutes, son souffle se faisait plus doux, plus profond. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés, toujours allongé sur le dos. La douleur se lisait parfaitement sur son visage, Maura respirait profondément. Puis elle ouvrait les yeux et tournait la tête. Elle regardait partout autour d'elle. Elle était restée un moment seule avant que la porte s'ouvrait de nouveau. La voix de l'homme se faisait entendre, mais il ne se montrait pas.

 _« Tu es très forte je dois l'admettre ! »_ disait-il calmement. « _Tu as beaucoup changé ! Peut-être parce que je t'ai fait du mal, tu sembles posséder une armure. »_

Elle soupirait lourdement avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux, la douleur était encore trop vive pour qu'elle ne tente de se redresser. « _Sérieusement ! Vous me faite la conversation ! »_ Sa voix était vide, faible et dégoulinait de sarcasme.

Il riait doucement. « _Pourquoi pas ?! Je sais des choses sur toi, mais je ne connais pas tout ce que tu caches. »_

 _« Et vous croyez que je vais vous le dire ?! »_ Demandait-elle dans un petit rire.

 _« Bien sûr ! »_ Répondait-il avec conviction.

 _« Comme vous l'avez dit, je me suis forgé une amure pour que ce qui s'est passé il y a 10 ans, ne se reproduise plus. Croyez-vous que je n'ai pas appris à me protéger ? Vous pouvez faire de moi ce que vous voulez, vous n'aurez pas ce que vous cherchez. La douleur n'est rien, la peur n'est rien, le désespoir non plus ! »_ Son ton restait égal et parlait calmement.

 _« Tu es bien amer ! »_ Soupirait-il.

 _« à qui la faute ? »_ demandait-elle. Son ton toujours égal, son rythme ne bougeait pas, aucune émotion ne ressortait d'elle ou de ce qu'elle disait. Il n'ajoutait rien et elle reprenait. « _La vie m'a appris la survie, vous m'avez juste poussée à mieux me protéger. C'est pour cela qui vous serez perdant à la fin ! Vous ne me prendrez pas ce que vous convoitez tend. »_

 _« Tu te trompes ! »_ La colère pouvait s'entendre dans sa voix, il perdait la face devant elle, Maura Isles était plus forte et plus déterminer qu'il ne l'avait envisagé et la briser semblait impossible. Alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle il la giflait fortement. Au moment où il levait la main de nouveau une sonnerie de portable se faisait entendre. Il décrochait et le bruit de la porte résonnait dans la pièce. Maura relevait la tête et semblait écouter. Après quelques minutes, l'homme réapparaissait.

 _« Je me suis trompé sur ton amie finalement ! Jane Rizzoli est plus coriace que je ne l'imaginais. »_ Il quittait la pièce et fermait derrière lui.

Maura se tournait sur le côté, un gémissement de douleur lui échappait et sa respiration se coupait. Après un effort terrible, elle retrouvait son souffle et regardait la caméra.

 _« Jane ! »_ disait-elle en baissant la tête. « _Je sais que tu es en chemin, je l'ai entendu le dire. »_ Elle relevait la tête et une larme coulait sur sa joue. « _Je suis désoler Jane ! Tu arriveras trop tard ! Je me suis battu !_ » Elle soupirait. « _Je me suis battu je le jure, mais, . . ._ » Un mouvement d'épaule et elle serrait fort les dents alors qu'un cri lui échappait.

 _« Il m'emmène ailleurs, j'ai entendu parler d'eau, de pins et de goélands, j'ignore si ça peut t'aider à me retrouver. Il y a tant de chose que j'aurais voulu te dire !_ » Une autre larme coulait sur sa joue. « _Tu as été le plus beau cadeau que la vie pouvait me faire ! Je suis heureuse que tu aies fait partie de ma vie. Si tu ne me retrouve pas à temps je t'en prie bat toi ! Ne laisse pas la peine ou le chagrin te détruire, tu devras vivre pour nous, pour moi !_ » La vraie Maura refaisait surface, sa douceur, sa bienveillance et ce petit éclat dans ses yeux revenait.

« _Tu es la femme la plus forte, la plus belle et la plus courageuse que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. Je sais que tu fais tout pour me sauver et je fais tout ce que je peux pour rester en vie jusqu'à ton arrivé, mais si tu n'y arrive pas, sache que ce n'ait pas de ta faute ! Tu as fait de ton mieux et . . ._ »

Elle baissait la tête à nouveau, elle parlait plus faiblement. « _Je veux que tu sache que je t' . . . ._ »

Un fracas l'interrompait soudain et l'homme se jetait sur elle, un coup d'électrochoc et son corps tremblait avant de tomber alors qu'elle était inconsciente. Il retirait la chaine à sa cheville et la levait. Alors qu'elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes, elle lui donnait un violent coup de genou dans l'aine et se sauvait immédiatement.

Les cris de l'homme étaient les derniers sons qui résonnaient alors qu'il s'éloignait de la pièce. ]

Jane regardait l'écran avec attention, sans se rendre compte qu'elle respirait aussi profondément que Maura le faisait. En accord parfait avec son amour, elle respirait au même rythme. Alors qu'il revenait près de Maura, Jane se raidissait et s'enfonçait dans son siège.

Et s'il recommence à lui faire mal ? Je ne peux pas le supporter ! Je l'aime et je suis impuissante ! C'est la pire chose que la vie puisse me faire ! Mon Dieu aidé moi ? Ramener la moi je vous en supplie ! Elle priait intérieurement.

Chaque mot que prononçait Maura était un coup de poignard dans le cœur de Jane, alors qu'elle parlait à son bourreau, elle ne réagissait pas, elle n'hurlait pas. Elle parlait calmement, semblant résigné. En silence, les larmes de Jane coulaient.

Et puis lorsque Maura se tournait vers Jane, le lieutenant se figeait. Son cœur battait tellement fort et vite ! C'était la première fois depuis des jours qu'elle avait le sentiment qu'un petit espoir était en train de naître dans son cœur. Chacun des mots de Maura étaient adressés pour elle, juste pour elle ! Les larmes de Maura étaient des balles qui frappaient son corps, son âme ! Mais la flamme de l'espoir quasiment éteinte il n'y avait que quelques minutes, devenait plus vive, plus brûlante, plus lumineuse et commençait à embraser son corps tout entier. Malgré ses mots qui semblaient résonner comme un adieu, Jane pouvait lire dans son cœur, dans ses yeux, qu'elle luttait pour survivre, qu'elle se battait pour revenir près d'elle.

Alors que Jane écoutait la dernière phrase de Maura, _« Je veux que tu sache que je t' . . . »,_ elle était suspendue à ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il l'électrocutait et la détachait, Jane était maintenant debout, les poings serrés, une fureur dans le regard. Maura s'échappait et Jane sentait une petite chaleur réchauffer son cœur, même si elle savait comment tout ceux-ci s'étaient finis elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que Maura réussisse à s'enfuir et revienne vers elle.

La vidéo maintenant finie, elle repensait aux indices que Maura lui avait donnés à propos de son nouveau lieu de détention.

Le bruit de la porte la faisait sursauter et Frost apparaissait. _« Alors tu as quelque chose ? »_ demandait-il avec espoir.

 _« Je ne sais pas ! »_ Répondait-elle en soupirant, elle devait réfléchir.

 _« Les indices retrouvés ne donnent pas de résultats. Aucune idée de l'endroit où elle pourrait être_. » Soufflait-il avec un soupçon de désespoir dans la voix. « _Et toi ? »_

 _« Peut-être que tu pourrais m'aider ? Maura a dit qu'il l'emmenait près d'un point d'eau avec des pins autour et elle a parlé de goélands. »_

Frost prenait un siège à côté d'elle et commençait à entrer les données dans l'ordinateur.

 _« Et bien il y a plusieurs endroits où on trouve une forêt de pins et des points d'eau, et pour le goéland, je ne trouve rien. »_ Répondait-il, en regardant sa coéquipière.

Celle-ci semblait être en profonde réflexion, elle le regardait soudain. « _Je ne l'avais pas entendu ! »_ affirmait-elle avec une illumination dans le regard.

 _« Quoi ?! »_ demandait-il surpris et stresser.

 _« La vidéo, repasse la fin de la vidéo s'il-te-plaît ? »_ demandait-elle rapidement, elle avait retrouvé un regain d'énergie.


	12. Chapitre 12 - Merci Sophie !

_**Chapitre 11 – Merci Sophie !**_

Les paroles de Jane étaient frénétiques et rapides, tout son corps irradiait de sa nervosité et autres choses que son partenaire ne pouvait placer. « _Repasse la vidéo Frost s'il te plaît ! »_ Elle était pressée et son partenaire commençait à l'énerver pour être si long.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle cherchait mais obtempérait et repassait la vidéo. Les intuitions de Jane Rizzoli s'étaient toujours avérées vraies et il faisait ce qu'elle demandait. Seulement il ne voyait pas ce que Jane cherchait. « _Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? »_ Demandait-il finalement dans la confusion, il savait que sa partenaire avait un flaire de génie alors elle tenait un indice important ou était sur le point d'en trouver un et ici cela voulait dire trouver quelque chose qui permettrait surement de retrouver Maura. Chaque minute perdue était une minute de trop qui menait le médecin légiste vers sa mort, il le savait et voulait tout faire pour qu'elle leur revienne.

 _« Je ne sais pas ! »_ Répondait-elle dans la frustration, le visage toujours tourné vers l'écran. Et c'était vrai, elle ignorait ce qu'elle cherchait, mais la petite voie au fond-elle hurlait sans te l'a dit, tu sais où elle est ! Regarde encore ! Regarde là, elle te l'a dit ! L'esprit de Jane ne cessait de lui répéter ces mots encore et encore.

Ces mots résonnaient encore et encore dans sa tête, son instinct ne l'a jamais trompé ! Sans en être vraiment consciente, elle avait aperçu le détail qui l'aiderait à retrouver la femme de sa vie ! Elle le savait et devait le trouver. Alors elle regardait encore et encore la vidéo.

Pendant ce temps, Korsak allait voir Cavanaught dans son bureau. Il frappait à la porte et Cavanaught lui faisait signe d'entrer. Il ouvrait la porte, entrait dans le bureau et refermait la porte derrière lui. Il prenait un siège et commençait immédiatement à parler. _« Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose_. » Affirmait-il à voix basse.

Cavanaught comprenait immédiatement ce qu'il sous-entendait et se penchait vers Vince. « _Je vous écoute. »_

 _« J'ai repensé à Viny Duike, et j'ai fait des recherches_ _ **.**_ _»_ Il soupirait lourdement et reprenait. « _Il a eu un coup de pouce pour un emploi ! »_

 _« Comment ça ? »_ demandait Cavanaught incertain.

 _« Viny a suivi Maura ! »_ Lâchait Korsak dans le dégoût.

 _« Quoi ?! Quand ça ? Et comment ? »_ Cavanaught inspirait profondément et se calmait rapidement afin de ne pas hurler. « _Qu'avez-vous découvert ? »_ Demandait-il après un moment.

 _« En faisant des recherches sur lui, j'ai découvert qu'il avait travaillé au café où Maura a l'habitude de s'arrêter avant de venir au travail. Il n'avait pas de contact direct avec elle, mais grâce à cela, il connaissait ces habitudes. »_

 _« Merde ! »_ Lâchait Cavanaught.

 _« Et ce n'est pas tout ! »_ Reprenait Vince.

 _« Quoi ? »_ Demandait le commandant avec exaspération, l'idée d'un flic pourri prenait de plus en plus de poids.

 _« Je suis allé interroger son patron qui m'a dit que Viny lui avait été recommandé par un policier. »_

 _« QUOI ?! »_ hurlait-il.

 _« Apparemment, le policier lui aurait dit que Duike avait assisté la police pour arrêter un grand criminel et avait fait amende honorable. »_ Le vieux policier fronçait les sourcils et une expression de colère s'installait sur ses traits.

 _« Et vous savez qui est ce policier ? »_ Demandait-il dans l'urgence.

 _« Non, il m'a donné qu'une description plutôt vague, il a dit qu'il était plutôt grand, brun et bien bâti. Ce qui est plutôt rependu. »_ Soupirait Vince, il aurait aimé en apprendre plus.

 _« Et il n'a pas donné son nom ? »_ Demandait Cavanaught un peu déçu.

 _« Non ! Et Frost à avancer de son côté ? »_ Demandait Korsak avec espoir.

Cavanaught soupirait. _« Non, d'après lui notre homme est un pro en matière d'informatique. Mais on avance, on finira par mettre la main sur lui. »_

 _« Et ? »_ Vince toussait.

 _« Oui ? »_ Demandait le commandant confus, ne voyant pas ou il voulait en venir.

 _« Et si on retrouve Maura avant qu'on mette la main sur lui ? »_ L'inquiétude se lisait dans le regard du vieux policier. S'ils retrouvaient Maura avant de mettre la main sur le flic, celui-ci pourrait l'atteindre rapidement et s'en prendre à elle.

 _« Nous devrons la mettre sous protection ! Mais pour l'instant occupons-nous de ces deux tarets et surtout de retrouver le docteur Isles saine et sauve ! »_ Ordonnait-il.

Korsak hochait la tête et quittait le bureau.

Les heures défilaient, Frost avait quitté le bureau depuis longtemps déjà, il était épuisé et avait besoin de repos. Jane avait continué à visionner la vidéo inlassablement, même si ses yeux lui brûlaient, même si elle avait du mal à garder ses paupières élevées, elle regardait encore et encore les derniers mots de Maura. Elle connaissait chaque mot, chaque son, chaque image par cœur. Pourtant elle regardait toujours l'écran, elle avait manqué quelque chose, elle avait raté un indice important, elle le savait, pourtant Jane ne le trouvait pas. Le sommeil l'avait enfin battu et elle s'était endormie sur le bureau.

[ Maura se promenait dans l'allée de sa maison, Jane l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'il viendrait la chercher afin de la conduire au travail. Il était 7h30 et Jane était garé dans l'aller de la blonde, elle était en retard et Maura lui avait ordonné de l'attendre dans la voiture parce qu'elle refusait d'être en retard.

Jane avait ri, mais avait obtempéré, il ne valait mieux pas contrarier sa meilleure amie si tôt le matin. Jane tenait un gobelet de café qu'elle avait été spécialement cherché pour la blonde, elle voulait voir son beau sourire de si bon matin.

Maura s'avançait vers la voiture lorsqu'elle entendait un crissement de pneu et une voiture fonçait de son côté, sa porte était bloquée, elle ne pouvait pas sortir. Un homme sortait de l'autre véhicule et attrapait Maura, alors qu'il la menait vers sa voiture, il se tournait vers elle et Jane pouvait reconnaître Charles Hoyt.

Dans un terrible sourire, il posait un taser contre les côtes de Maura et l'activait, le médecin légiste tombait inerte dans les bras du psychopathe.

Jane hurlait et essayait de sortir de sa voiture, seulement lorsque sa porte cédait enfin l'autre voiture avait disparu tout à coup. Elle allait rapidement au poste et les recherches commençaient. Maura avait disparu depuis des heures avec Hoyt, un appel les prévenait que le docteur Isles avait finalement été retrouvé.

Sans une seconde pensée, Jane sautait dans sa voiture et roulait vers le lieu où sa meilleure amie se trouvait. Il y avait beaucoup de voiture de patrouille, la zone était sécurisée par de nombreux cordons jaunes, tous ses collègues baissaient la tête alors qu'elle passait près d'eux. Aucun ne voulait la regarder dans les yeux, le cœur de Jane battait de plus en plus vite. Un talon haut était au milieu d'un chemin de terre, le lieutenant Rizzoli regardait autour d'elle pour réaliser qu'elle se trouvait aux abords d'une forêt.

Finalement elle atteignait sa destination et elle tombait à genoux au sol en larmes, ses yeux ne quittaient pas le corps de Maura. Elle était allongée là dans un semblant de tombe, son corps n'était pas recouvert de terre, elle semblait dormir, seulement sa peau était livide et blanche. Sa gorge était tranchée et elle avait les mains repliées au-dessus de son cœur.

Jane pleurait et criait de douleur et de peine. Une femme se penchait et la serrait dans ses bras afin de la réconforter. « _Chute, ça va aller, elle n'est pas morte, vous aller la retrouver !_ »

Susurrait la blonde, Jane s'écartait d'elle et la foudroyait du regard, elle tendait une main vers Maura, mais ses mots de colère disparaissaient alors qu'elle voyait la tombe vide devant elle. Jane regardait de nouveau la femme, qui lui souriait doucement. « _Elle est encore en vie et vous savez où chercher !_ »

Jane allait parler lorsque tout à coup la femme avait disparu. « _Sophie !_ » Hurlait Jane en tournant sur elle-même. « _Sophie ! Revenez Sophie ! Où est Maura ? SOPHIE !_ » ]

Angela qui venait apporter à manger à sa fille s'approchait de celle-ci encore endormie. Elle posait une main sur son dos et le frottait doucement en susurrant à son oreille des mots doux. _« Jane ! Chérie réveille-toi ! »_

Le lieutenant Rizzoli sursautait et criait à plein poumon. « _Sophie ! »_ Jane frottait ses yeux et regardait autour d'elle, encore perdue dans la brume du sommeil. Le sourire de sa mère la rassurait et elle réalisait qu'elle était au travail. _« Maman que fais-tu là ? »_ demandait-elle en baillant et s'étirant. Tous ses muscles étaient endoloris et crispés à cause de la position dans laquelle elle c'était endormi.

 _« Qui est Sophie ? »_ demandait Angela les sourcils froncer.

 _« Sophie ? »_ demandait Jane confuse.

 _« Oui quand tu t'es réveillé tu as crié « Sophie » ! »_ Expliquait Angela alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de sa fille.

Jane prenait une seconde pour réfléchir. Elle ignorait pourquoi ce prénom tournait dans sa tête, pourtant il était là et ne la quittait pas, Sophie, Sophie, Sophie. En effet elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser. _« Pourquoi ce prénom est bloqué dans ma tête ? »_ Se demandait-elle à haute voix, plus pour elle que sa mère.

 _« Je ne sais pas, tu l'as peut-être entendu quelque part. »_ Disait Angela en donnant le café et le beignet à sa fille.

Jane regardait sa mère avec de grands yeux. _« Que fais-tu ici maman ? Et, . . . . Quelle heure est-il ? »_ Demandait-elle en se grattant la tête alors qu'elle apportait la tasse de café à ses lèvres.

 _« Il est 8 heures chérie ? »_ Angela parlait calmement.

 _« Je ne rentre pas maman ! Va te reposer on se voie demain. »_ S'empressait Jane de dire en prenant une autre gorgé de son café.

 _« Jane ! »_ Soufflait Angela dans la tristesse. « _Il est 8 heures du matin, tu as passé toute la nuit ici ! »_

 _« Quoi ? »_ hurlait celle-ci. Elle regardait son téléphone. « _MERDE ! Ça fait 18 heures que se dingue est parti avec Maura ! »_ Jane luttait pour retenir un sanglot qui se trouvait coincé dans sa gorge.

Angela posait une main dans le dos de sa fille et le frottait doucement. Sa fille se perdait lentement et Angela ne pouvait retenir sa fille, seule Maura était en mesure de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans le gouffre, seulement le médecin légiste était la raison de sa chute.

Jane prenait une profonde inspiration et se levait pour sortir de la pièce suivis de près par sa mère. Elle trouvait Frost et Korsak à leurs bureaux. « _Vous avez quelque chose ? »_

Ils secouaient la tête en signe de négation. Ils ne pouvaient même pas la regarder dans les yeux, ils savaient que plus le temps passait et plus les chances de retrouver Maura en vie diminuaient. Cinq jours maintenant qu'elle avait disparu, cinq jours qu'elle était entre les mains d'un fou qui ne voulait qu'une chose la détruire en la torturant.

Jane fermait les yeux et respirait profondément. La voix de Maura résonnait soudain dans ses oreilles. Jane sursautait et ouvrait les yeux. La blonde n'était pas là, pourtant Jane l'entendait clairement. Le lieutenant voulait faire disparaître ce son qui lui déchirait le cœur et le corps. Ses collègues avaient vu sa réaction et restaient à la regarder.

Jane fermait les yeux sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle se concentrait sur la voie de Maura. C'était léger à peine audible, pourtant elle l'entendait. Et le son devenait de plus en plus fort, soudain Jane comprenait les mots que disait Maura.

Elle ouvrait les yeux à la hâte et hurlait fort. _« Je sais ! J'ai trouvé ! Frost vient_. » Elle courait dans la salle informatique et rallumait la vidéo. Frost, Korsak et Angela qui ne comprenaient pas le comportement de Jane l'avaient suivi rapidement. _« Viens Frost ! »_ Hurlait-elle à nouveau.

 _"Jane ?! »Interrogeait Korsak._

Frost prenait le siège devant l'ordinateur et regardait Jane. _« Tu peux faire disparaître la voie de l'homme ? »_ Demandait-elle avec impatiente.

 _« Oui »_ Répondait-il sans comprendre ou sa collègue voulait en venir, il obtempérait simplement.

Jane écoutait attentivement la vidéo à nouveau. _« Maintenant tu peux augmenter les bruits de fond ? »_

Il le faisait et repassait la vidéo, tous écoutaient, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'ils devaient entendre.

 _« Là ! »_ S'écriait Jane. « _Repasse-le. »_

Il repassait le passage et un murmure léger se faisait entendre. Après plusieurs manipulations, Frost séparait le son et l'augmentait.

Tous venaient de retenir leurs souffles en entendant la voix de Maura. Ce n'était pas encore tout à fait clair. Frost modifiait encore le son et soudain ils comprenaient. _« Sophie Wal . . . . 158 . . . C »_

 _« Tu ne peux l'avoir plus clair ? »_ demandait Jane.

 _« Non ! »_ Répondait Frost avec déception.

 _« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »_ demandait Korsak.

Jane soupirait fortement et se concentrait. « _Je ne sais pas. C'est surement un indice sur le lieu où il l'a emmené. »_

Frost reprenait la parole. « _Elle a parlé de pin, d'eau, de goéland et maintenant Sophie wal, 158C. Réfléchis Jane, elle l'a dit pour toi ! »_

Jane se tournait vers lui d'un air interrogateur.

 _« C'est à toi qu'elle a crié cela ! »_ Reprenait Frost.

Jane passait une main sur son visage et faisait tourner le tout dans sa tête. Encore et encore.

 _« Sophie Waltam ! »_ hurlait-elle soudain.

 _« Qui ? »_ demandait Korsak.

 _« Le cas Sophie Waltam, la femme retrouvée dans la forêt de pins ! »_

Frost sortait le dossier. _« C'est ça ! Sophie Waltam, dossier 158 257 C. femme assassiné dans la forêt près d'une source. »_

 _« L'eau ! »_ Reprenait Jane. Et elle sautait sur l'ordinateur. _ **«**_ _Je me souviens lors de l'enquête, on a découvert ce petit restaurant près de la scène de crime_ _ **. »**_ Elle ouvrait une page internet. « _Regardez leur logo. »_

 _« Un goéland ! »_ Soufflait Frost.

 _« Elle doit être là-bas ! »_ Jane regardait la photo de Maura sur l'écran. J'arrive mon amour ! Tiens bon je viens te chercher ! Pensait le lieutenant en courant hors de l' partaient immédiatement, les sirènes hurlaient et les gyrophares brillaient.


	13. Chapitre 13 - Perdu dans les bois

_**Chapitre 12 – perdu dans les bois**_

L'endroit exact était un camping, il y avait plusieurs chalets et des places réserver pour les campeurs. Le lieu était immense et retrouver Maura allait être difficile. En arrivant sur place, les policiers se dispersaient rapidement, ils fouillaient chaque tante, chaque chalet, un à un et interrogeaient tout le monde. Accompagné de Frost, Korsak et Cavanaught, Jane entraient en courant dans la station et se rendait immédiatement à l'accueil. Elle se jetait sur la personne qui était derrière le bureau des entrés. Elle parlait vite et la nervosité irradiait de son corps.

 _« Lieutenant Rizzoli, on voudrait voir le patron immédiatement. »_ Jane criait presque, un homme sortait d'un bureau à l'arrière et s'approchait des policiers.

 _« Puis-je vous aider ? »_ demandait-il avec un faux sourire.

 _« Nous cherchons cette femme ! »_ Répondait Jane en tendant une photo de Maura.

L'homme prenait à peine une seconde pour regarder la photo avant de la tendre à Jane qui s'énervait de plus en plus, elle était impatiente et ce gars lui tapait déjà sur les nerfs. « _Désoler mais je n'ai pas vu cette femme ici ! »_ Répondait-il avec dédain.

Jane sentait l'impatience et la colère monter en elle. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler de nouveau, Cavanaught faisait un pas en avant et prenait la parole. « _Est-ce qu'un homme vous a loué un chalet hier ? »_ demandait-il calmement.

 _« Hum ! Je ne sais pas. »_ Le gérant ne semblait pas vouloir les aider et tous commençaient vraiment à manquer de patiente.

La rage au bord des lèvres, Jane se retournait vers la personne de l'accueil. « _S'il vous plaît, un homme aux cheveux blancs bien habillé ? Cela ne vous dit rien ? »_ Tout son corps tremblait de frustration et de rage, elle avait juste à tendre le bras pour attraper Maura et à cause d'un abruti, elle pouvait la perdre de nouveau. Elle savait qu'il était là avec le médecin légiste et chaque minute comptait, Jane devait la retrouver rapidement, Maura était peut-être encore en vie.

L'homme regardait son patron avant de faire un signe de tête à Jane et se pencher, afin de regarder dans ses fichiers. « _En effet un homme a loué le numéro 17 hier, je me souviens, il était très pressé d'avoir sa clef. »_

 _« Ou est-ce ? »_ demandait-elle rapidement.

L'homme s'approchait de la carte sur le mur et indiquait avec son doigt le lieu _ **.**_ _«_ _Ici ! Vous prenez le chemin de droite en sortant et c'est le chalet le plus loin dans la forêt. »_

Sans plus un mot tous montaient dans leur véhicule et roulaient rapidement vers le chalet. Ils se jetaient hors de la voiture et entouraient le chalet en moins d'une minute. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à donner l'assaut, des traces de sang les stoppaient immédiatement. Jane s'approchait du perron avec peur et angoisse, elle tirait son arme, son cœur battait vite et fort, sa respiration était courte et saccadée, la porte d'entrée était entre-ouverte. Le lieutenant Rizzoli se jetait à l'intérieur, suivis de près par ses collègues. Elle trouvait un homme au sol dans une flaque de sang, son pantalon était baissé. Frost prenait son pouls et faisait un signe de tête signifiant qu'il était mort. Jane faisait le tour du chalet, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Maura. Elle retournait auprès de ses collègues autour du corps.

 _« Alors ? »_ demandait-elle avec impatiente.

 _« Je crois que c'est notre homme, il correspond à la description du livreur. »_ Frost baissait la tête et soupirait, il avait une mauvaise nouvelle a annoncer a Jane, mais il avait peur de sa réaction.

 _« Quoi ?! Et où est Maura alors ? »_ Elle regardait partout et criait fort, ses yeux tombaient sur des vêtements dans un coin, mais son cerveau refusait de les voir. La vérité était bien trop dure à accepter, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de la femme que vous aimez.

 _« Je ne sais pas ! Mais, . . . . »_ Il ne pouvait pas continuer, les mots étaient coincés dans sa gorge et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

 _« Quoi Frost ! »_ Hurlait Jane vraiment fort, la rage la dévorait, ses yeux étaient complètement noirs et son visage était rouge.

 _« Je crois qu'il . . . »_ Frost inspirait fort. « _Je crois qu'il a essayé de la violer. »_ Il regardait les sous-vêtements au sol, tous appartenaient à une femme et pas n'importent qui, mais Maura.

 _« Merde ! »_ hurlait-elle, le monde semblait avoir tombé sur son cœur et l'écrasait terriblement. « _Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible. »_ Jane tournait en rond.

Un cri la stoppait. « _Venez voir ! »_ Hurlait Frankie à l'extérieur. Tous sortirent et retrouvèrent Korsak et Frankie devant le perron.

 _« Quoi ?! »_ demandait Jane à la hâte.

 _« Il y a des traces de pieds ici et des traces de sang. »_ Vince indiquait le sol devant lui et suivis les traces avec son doigt et descendait la piste qui allait en direction de la forêt. « _Elle s'est sauvée dans la forêt ! »_

 _« Alors il faut partir à sa recherche, maintenant ! »_ criait-elle alors qu'elle courait déjà vers les bois.

 _« Rizzoli ! »_ hurlait Cavanaught, mais trop tard, Jane était déjà partie, il pouvait la voir disparaître derrière les arbres. Elle n'entendait plus rien et ne voulait surtout rien entendre. Personne ne l'empêcherait de trouver la femme qu'elle aimait et encore l'empêcher de la secourir. Cinq jours que Maura avait disparu, cinq qu'elle la voyait souffrir au travers de vidéo, cinq qu'elle sentait sa meilleure amie lui échapper peu à peu. Non elle ne renoncerait pas et elle courait vers la femme de sa vie !

Cavanaught sortait son portable et appelait la patrouille forestière. Les recherches devaient être lancées immédiatement afin de retrouver les deux femmes et selon ses officiers, le docteur avait besoin de soin rapidement. Les scientifiques et le docteur Pike avaient été appelés pour s'occuper du corps. 15 minutes plus tard, une centaine de personnes arrivaient accompagnées par 20 personnes de la patrouille forestière. Ils organisaient les recherches rapidement.

Cavanaught s'approchait du commandant, une femme d'environ 40 ans, brune aux yeux verts, très athlétique apparemment.

 _« Bonjour, Commandant Sean Cavanaught de la criminelle de Boston. »_ Il tendait une main. « _C'est moi qui vous ai appelé. »_

Elle lui prenait la main et la serrait avec un sourire chaleureux. « _Enchanter, Sarah Timmys. Faite moi un topo ! »_

 _« Le docteur Maura Isles, médecin légiste en chef du Massachussetts, a été enlevé i jours maintenant. Nous avons retrouvé sa trace ici, elle a tué son agresseur et c'est sauver dans les bois. »_ Il se grattait la tête et soupirait, il était inquiet, vraiment très inquiet. _« Elle est blessée, nous ignorons encore la gravité de ses blessures. Elle n'a pas mangé, ni bu depuis son enlèvement. Et d'après les premières constatations de notre médecin légiste, il l'aurait peut-être violé. »_ Cavanaught serrait les poings de colère.

 _« Je vois ! »_ Répondait Sarah Timmys, elle avait une boule dans la gorge, elle ne pouvait imaginer par quoi le docteur Isles était passé et encore dans quel état elle se trouvait. « _Nous allons la retrouver rapidement. »_ Affirmait-elle avec détermination.

 _« Un de mes agents c'est lancer à la recherche du docteur Isles ! »_ disait-il en raclant sa gorge.

 _« Il n'aurait pas dû. C'est comme ça que l'on se perd_ _ **. »**_ Elle grognait ses mots, maintenant, Sarah devait trouver deux personnes.

 _« Je sais ! »_ Soufflait Sean. _« Mais le lieutenant Rizzoli est la personne la plus proche du docteur Isles et vous aurez besoin d'elle pour approcher Maura. Elles sont meilleures amies et Jane a très mal vécu ses cinq jours, retrouver Maura est tout ce qui la tient encore debout. »_

 _« Très bien, je comprends. »_ Sarah se tournait vers ses équipiers. _« Il faut partir maintenant. »_

Après plusieurs informations et une organisation de chaque groupe, tous se mettaient en route. 5 groupes prenaient chaque direction et commençaient à ratisser chaque parcelle de la forêt. Étalé sur une ligne, ils avançaient et scrutaient attentivement le sol et les environs.

Jane avançait droit devant, son esprit allait trop vite, la peur, la peine, la douleur, l'espoir, . . . tous ces sentiments brûlaient en elle. Elle n'arrivait plus à se calmer, Maura était là quelque part ! Elle devait la retrouver, elle devait la retrouver vivante.

Elle regardait le sol, à la recherche du moindre signe de passage de Maura. Jane cherchait du sang, une empreinte de pieds, une branche cassée, la moindre chose qui lui dirait qu'elle était dans la bonne direction, que Maura était passé par là. Il avait plus pendant la nuit et le sol était encore humide, ses pas se verraient parfaitement. Chaque son de feuille, de vent, d'animaux et elle se retournait vivement. Tout son corps était en alerte, ses sens étaient plus sensibles et son cœur priait à chaque seconde pour retrouver Maura rapidement et en meilleur état que ne présageaient les pronostics.

« Il lui a fait ça ! Comment vais-je la retrouver ? J'ai si peur ! Et si ce n'était plus Maura ? Et si elle ne serait plus jamais la même ? SA SUFFIT ! Concentres-toi sur ta tache ! Tu dois la retrouver vite et en vie ! » Pensait-elle. Jane prenait une profonde inspiration et accélérait le pas.

Les heures passaient et Jane pouvait voir le soleil disparaître peu à peu. Elle aurait dû avoir peur ou du moins être inquiète de se retrouver seule dans le noir au milieu des bois. Pourtant ce n'était pas le cas, sa détermination n'avait pas failli, elle marchait avec détermination. Elle avançait toujours, ne pensant qu'à Maura et au moment où elle tiendrait dans ses bras.

Une voie pourtant la sortait de ses pensées. Le lieutenant Rizzoli se retournait vivement et voyait une femme accompagné de trois hommes qui avançaient à vive allure vers elle. Une main sur son arme, elle les regardait l'approcher, prête à agir si besoin.

 _« Lieutenant Rizzoli ? »_ Demandait la femme.

 _« Qui êtes-vous ? »_ demandait Jane surprise, mais toujours sur ses gardes.

 _« Commandant Sarah Timmys, sauveteuse. »_ Elle tendait une main vers Jane.

Jane prenait sa main rapidement et se retournait. « _Il faut faire vite ! »_ Elle s'apprêtait à reprendre sa marche lorsque la femme posait une main sur son épaule pour la retenir.

 _« Une minute, buvez d'abord ! »_ Ordonnait-elle en tendant une bouteille d'eau à Jane.

 _« On n'a pas le temps ! Maura est là quelque part ! »_ La colère se lisait dans son regard, elle voulait repartir vite.

Mais la brune ne se laissait pas intimider. « _Si vous voulez sauver votre amie, vous devez avoir toutes vos forces. Alors buvez ! »_ Jane prenait la bouteille à contre cœur et commençait à boire. « _Nous allons la trouver ! Votre commandant m'a expliqué la situation et je comprends vos craintes. »_ Elle faisait un petit sourire et une confiance se lisait sur son visage, mais la tête de Jane tombait à ses mots.

 _« Que faisons-nous maintenant ? »_ Demandait Jane plus calme et le regard toujours posé au sol.

 _« Nous continuons à suivre sa piste ! »_ Jane se redressait rapidement à ses mots. _« D'après ce que le docteur Pike a dit, le docteur Isles serait dans cette forêt depuis 10 heures maintenant, seulement impossible de savoir combien d'avance elle à. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit bien loin, son état ne lui a surement pas permis d'avancer vite. »_

Jane avait la tête baissée et murmurait doucement. « _Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. »_

La femme surprise posait une main sur l'épaule de la détective et attendait que celle-ci la regarde. _« Que voulez-vous dire ? »_

Jane se tournait et reprenait la marche. « _Je sais qu'au premier abord, on pourrait penser que Maura est quelqu'un de superficiel et fragile. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, elle est beaucoup plus forte qu'on puisse l'imaginer. Malgré les difficultés qu'elle a pu rencontrer dans sa vie, elle s'est toujours relevée, alors que beaucoup auraient abandonné_. » Jane avait un petit sourire alors qu'elle revoyait sa meilleure amie dans le début de leur amitié.

 _« Parlez-moi d'elle ? »_ demandait Sarah d'une douce voix.

 _« Je l'ai rencontré il y 6 ans maintenant et personne avant elle n'avait autant chamboulé ma vie ! »_ Jane souriait tendrement alors que ses souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Ses derniers jours avaient été si terribles qu'elle avait oublié tout ce qui faisait qu'elle aimait tant cette femme, toutes ses choses qui rendaient ses journées tellement plus belles _. « Elle a été ma lumière au moment où ma vie était si noire. Si vous demandez aux personnes qui m'entourent de me décrire, ils diront que je suis quelqu'un de forte, qui ne se laisse pas approcher facilement, même pas par sa famille. »_ Jane soupirait un peu de honte. « _Pourtant Maura l'a fait. Elle est la seule personne qui a franchi toutes mes barrières et a vu qui je suis vraiment, mes doutes, mes peurs, mes espoirs, . . . »_ Elle tournait la tête vers Sarah. _« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous dis cela ! »_

 _« Parce qu'il est plus facile de parler à un étranger qu'à ceux qu'on aime_! » Répondait celle-ci avec compréhension.

 _« Vous savez, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle est la seule qui sait lire si facilement en moi ! Sans même un mot, elle sait ce que je ressens. Elle me parle sans avoir besoin de mot. »_ Les yeux du lieutenant brillaient alors qu'elle parlait de sa meilleure amie.

 _« Vous lui avez dit ? »_ Demandait Sarah avec un grand sourire, l'amour se lisait si facilement dans les yeux de Jane, ses mots tenaient une telle passion pour cette femme en eux que son cœur en était ému.

Jane surprise se tournait vers elle vivement. « _Quoi ? »_

 _« Que vous l'aimez ? »_ Demanda Sarah avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

 _« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire ! Il me l'a prise avant. »_ Jane ne pouvait retenir ses larmes.

 _« Vous aurez tout le temps de lui dire lorsque nous l'aurons retrouvé ! »_ affirmait la commandante.

Sarah s'arrêtait soudain, elle regardait sur sa gauche et faisait quelques pas vers un tas de feuille. Elle s'agenouillait et Jane s'approchait rapidement.

 _« Qui y-a-t-il ? »_ Demandait le lieutenant avec espoir.

 _Elle s'est arrêtée un moment ici_. » Sarah passait ses doigts sur les feuilles et en les relevant elle voyait du sang. « _Je ne suis pas médecin, mais ça fait beaucoup sang maintenant que l'on suit. »_ Elle commençait à être de plus en plus inquiète, même si son visage ne montrait rien.

Jane soufflait fortement de frustration, mais quelque chose attirait son regard. Elle prenait dans ses mains un petit tas de mousse avec ce qui semblait être des plantes écrasées dessus. « _Regarder ! »_ Elle tendait la main vers la femme.

 _« Humm ! »_ Sarah regardait de plus près et reniflait _ **.**_ _«_ _Elle est intelligente ! » S'exclamait-elle dans un sourire. « Elle a écrasé des plantes et c'est servi de la mousse pour panser ses plaies et surement arrêter le saignement. »_

Jane souriait, elle retrouvait sa meilleure amie. _« Oh oui elle est très intelligente. Pensez-vous qu'elle est repartie il y a longtemps ? »_ L'espoir devenait plus vivant dans sa poitrine.

 _« Elle a encore quelques heures d'avance, mais si elle s'est arrêtée pour se soigner on peut penser qu'elle l'aura ou va le faire de nouveau. »_ Sarah se redressait et reprenait la marche.

La température chutait doucement et Jane commençait à le sentir. « _Vous pensez qu'elle va s'abriter ? »_ Demandait-elle avec inquiétude.

 _« Je l'espère. »_ Répondait Sarah.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'un bruit de branches les arrêtait. Ils regardaient partout autour d'eux, à l'affût du moindre mouvement ou bruit. Quelques minutes passaient lorsqu'un nouveau bruit se faisait entendre à nouveau. Cela venait de la gauche et tous se mettaient à avancer. Une ombre passait soudain et ils s'arrêtaient, une forme indistincte passait sur la droite et ils pressaient le pas. Leur cœur battait vite, ils espéraient avoir enfin retrouvé Maura.

Après quelques mètres, plus rien, plus de bruit, plus de mouvements. Jane entendait son cœur battre la chamade et sa respiration était forte et saccadée. Tout en elle lui disait que c'était Maura, qu'elle venait de la trouver, pourtant si cela était bien elle alors pourquoi fuyait-elle, pourquoi ne s'approchait-elle pas d'elle. Jane était confuse et de plus en plus inquiète, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Un étrange gémissement se faisait entendre soudain. À pas feutré ils avançaient dans sa direction. À chaque pas en avant le bruit devenait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus distinct. Une respiration saccadée et des gémissements. D'énormes rochers se dressaient soudain devant eux. En faisant le tour, une ombre apparaissait dans l'embrasure d'une petite grotte. Jane s'approchait doucement, la forme devenait de plus en plus visible.

 _« MON DIEU ! ! ! »_ S'écriait le lieutenant Rizzoli de peur.


	14. Chapitre 14 - Prends ma main !

_**Un peut de retard, mais la suite arrive !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Rizzoli & Isles**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 14 – Prend ma main !**_

 _« Je ne peux pas, mon Dieu ce n'est pas vrai ! » s'écriait Jane alors qu'elle reculait d'un pas ou deux de l'entrée de la grotte._ Elle restait assez près pour avoir toujours un aperçu de l'entrée de la petite grotte, mais ne pouvait pas entrer. Elle tournait en rond pendant plusieurs minutes. Le lieutenant avant besoin de se calmer, elle devait se ressaisir rapidement. _« Ce n'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »_ Se demandait-elle.

Elle prenait une profonde respiration, Jane fermait les yeux et levait la tête vers le ciel. La fraicheur de la nuit et la douce brise sur sa peau soufflaient doucement ses doutes et ses peurs. Son stress disparaissait peu à peu tandis que son corps se détendait. _« Je dois faire quelque chose ! Je me suis battu pour cela et maintenant que j'y suis-je recules ! MERDE ! Jane, ne soit pas lâche ! »_

Après une profonde inspiration, Jane se rapprochait à nouveau de la petite grotte. Les murmures venant de l'intérieur l'informaient de sa présence. Arriver à l'entrer le lieutenant Rizzoli s'arrêtait une seconde et respirait une ou deux fois profondément avant d'entrer dans la caverne. Ses yeux s'habituaient rapidement à l'obscurité, mais distinguaient peu de chose.

 _« Je t'ai enfin retrouvé Maura ! Je suis là ! »_ Elle murmurait ses mots pour ne pas effrayer le médecin légiste, mais cela était inutile, au premier mot le docteur reculait et s'enfonçait encore plus dans l'obscurité. Jane faisait un pas en avant et lui parlait à nouveau. _« C'est moi ! Ja . . . »_

Une voie l'arrêtait, elle venait d'un peu plus loin derrière elle et était trop forte. Maura pleurait et gémissait, son corps semblait trembler de peur, Jane se retournait vivement et sautait sur la femme qui avançait vers elle trop vite et trop bruyamment.

 _« Chute ! Doucement_ _ **.**_ _»_ Rugissait le lieutenant à voix basse, la colère se lisait sur son visage et surtout dans sa voie. Elle prenait une profonde inspiration et regrettait sa réaction. Elle reprenait plus calmement. _« Venez ! Sans bruit et sans mouvement brusque ! »_ Jane chuchotait et retournait doucement là où elle se trouvait cinq minutes avant son interruption. Avec peur elle cherchait Maura du regard, elle n'arrivait pas à la distinguer dans l'obscurité. Mais elle savait très bien que si elle utilisait une lampe-torche, la panique gagnerait surement Maura et cela risquerait de faire beaucoup de dégâts. Alors qu'elle attendait que ses yeux s'adaptent à la nuit et peut-être deux minutes plus tard, elle distinguait la forme d'un corps.

À première vue Maura était assise au sol recroquevillé sur elle-même, ses jambes étaient repliées contre sa poitrine, sa tête était posée sur ses genoux, ses bras semblaient tenir fermement ses jambes et elle bougeait d'avant en arrière dans une sorte de bercement. Des gémissements venaient d'elle ainsi que des sanglots.

Jane voulait se jeter sur elle, la prendre dans ses bras, la rassurer, mais elle savait que ce serait faire plus de mal que de bien, alors elle lutait intérieurement contre ses envies et reprenait la parole.

 _« Maura, c'est Jane. Tu ne risques plus rien je te le promets ! »_ Elle baissait la tête car les larmes menaçaient de glisser de ses yeux. « _Je sais qu'il t'a fait du mal, mais c'est fini maintenant. »_ Trop tard une larme roulait déjà sur sa joue. « _Je suis là Maura ! »_ Tu n'as pas été très efficace la première fois ! Pourquoi accepterait-elle de revenir près de toi ? Regarde-la ! Tout le mal qu'on lui a fait. Et tu n'as pas pu la protéger alors que tu avais promis ! Pensait-elle.

Jane se battait contre ses démons intérieurs alors qu'elle lutait également pour faire revenir Maura près d'elle. Elle faisait un pas de plus vers le doc, mais celle-ci reculait encore. Avec l'obscurité, Jane ne pouvait pas voir son visage, sa peau, tout ce qu'elle distinguait était une forme. Elle ne pouvait pas dire dans quel état se trouvait Maura. Elle s'approchait encore. Même si elle reculait à chaque pas de Jane. Celle-ci savait qu'à un moment le mur du fond l'arrêterait. Alors elle avançait encore et encore. Chaque pied en avant était plus lent que le précèdent. Mais elle s'approchait malgré tout de sa meilleure amie.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à tendre le bras pour la toucher. « _Maura ! C'est fini. Je te le jure, je suis là ! C'est Jane. »_ Et dans son dernier mot elle posait une main sur elle. Celle-ci commençait à hurler de terreur et se débattre, Jane se jetait sur elle et l'élançait avec force, sans pour autant la blesser. Le lieutenant l'empêchait de se sauver et doucement elle murmurait dans son oreille.

 _« Chute ! Chute ! C'est fini ! Calme-toi. Je te tiens._ _Je ne te lâcherai plus jamais, je te le jure ! »_ Elle sentait dans une profonde inspiration le parfum de Maura. Cette avait une odeur particulière, douce et à la fois sucrée, son parfum était enivrant et rassurant en même temps. Une larme roulait sur la joue de Jane, elle avait retrouvé sa meilleure amie, elle la tenait contre elle.

Maura se débattait fortement dans les bras de Jane, ses cris et ses pleurs terrifiaient Jane. Elle ressemblait à un animal blessé, seulement maintenant que Jane la tenait, elle ne la lâcherait pas. Elle la berçait doucement et fredonnait un air à son oreille. Ses bras étaient solidement autour des épaules de Maura elle ne relâchait pas centimètre de son étreinte.

Le temps semblait soudain s'être suspendu, la vie également. Tout ce qui restait, était, elle et Maura. Jane fermait les yeux et continuait d'essayer de rassurer la blonde.

Une main posée sur son épaule la faisait sursauter. Le lieutenant Rizzoli ouvrait les yeux pour voir Sarah derrière elle. Elle se penchait et parlait doucement à l'oreille de Jane. _« Vous avez réussi ! Elle s'est calmée_ _ **.**_ _»_ Elle regardait Maura avec douceur.

Jane tournait la tête et voyait que Maura ne se débattait plus, ses respirations étaient lentes et profondes. Jane déplaçait doucement sa main et caressait la tempe et les cheveux blonds de Maura dans un mouvement lent et tendre. La tête du médecin légiste était penchée sur le côté et elle fermait les yeux au contact. Sarah tendait une couverture à Jane pour couvrir le corps de Maura. La belle italienne ouvrait lentement un bras et sentait le corps de Maura se raidir contre elle. Elle posait doucement la couverture et reprenait immédiatement son étreinte.

 _« Il faut la sortir de là ! »_ Reprenait Sarah.

Jane posait sa tête contre celle de Maura et la berçait doucement, son corps était engourdi et douloureux, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas, tout ce qui comptait était le bien-être de son médecin légiste. « _Je sais ! Mais j'ignore comment faire ! Elle est terrorisée et au moindre petit mouvement que je fais, elle tremble à nouveau. »_ Jane soupirait.

Sarah posait une main sur l'épaule de Jane. « _Les secours nous attendent près du chalet, ils ne peuvent pas venir jusqu'ici. »_ Elle soupirait en pensant à la difficulté de cette situation. « _Nous devons la conduire là-bas. »_

 _« Très bien ! »_ Soufflait Jane, ses mains resserraient leur emprise sur les avant-bras de Maura. « _Sortez d'abord et nous vous suivrons. Mais je vous en prie que personne ne l'approche. »_ Le ton de Jane était ferme et pourtant on pouvait entendre la peur.

Sarah pressait simplement l'épaule de Jane sans un mot et sortait de la grotte. Jane reposait sa tête contre celle de Maura et en la berçant doucement, elle lui expliquait ce qu'elle allait faire. _« On va se lever doucement Maura et on va sortir d'ici. Ne crains rien je ne te lâcherais pas et personne ne posera la main sur toi. Fais-moi confiance je t'en supplie. »_

Elle se relevait doucement en emportant Maura avec elle qui était toujours serrée contre sa poitrine. Elle la sentait se crisper et trembler. Une fois debout, Jane desserrait les bras doucement et la faisait tourner. La tête de Maura était baissée et Jane la rapprochait d'elle elle l'enlaçait de nouveau. Après quelques secondes Maura posait sa tête contre la poitrine de Jane et l'entourait de ses bras. Le lieutenant Rizzoli laissait échapper un soupir de soulagement et de joie.

La sensation d'avoir Maura qui la tenait fermement et se blottissait en elle était forte et renversante. Avec un baiser posé sur le haut de sa tête, Jane commençait à se déplacer en avant. Elles avançaient vers la sortie. Jane était surprise de voir la lumière du jour. Depuis combien de temps elle était là-dedans avec Maura ? À chaque pas elle sentait une pression contre elle. Maura luttait pour retourner en arrière, sa respiration s'accélérait, son corps tremblait de plus en plus. Jane posait une main sur sa tête et se penchait près de son oreille. _« Tout va bien ! Je te tiens. Je ne te lâche pas. »_ Elle déposait un doux baisé sur sa tête et reprenait la marche.

La lumière l'aveuglait un instant alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, un petit cri de terreur la surprenait et elle ouvrait les yeux rapidement. Son regard tombait immédiatement sur Sarah devant elle qui avait une expression de terreur et de souffrance sur le visage, elle avait posé une main sur sa bouche. En la regardant mieux, Jane pouvait voir les larmes s'accumuler dans ses yeux. Alors son regard suivait le sien pour se poser sur le corps de Maura.

Les larmes coulaient déjà sur ses propres joues, elle ne pouvait plus parler, une boule écrasait sa gorge. Elle retenait son souffle et resserrait ses bras autour de son amie. Malgré la couverture posée sur son corps, Jane pouvait voir les blessures un peu partout sur le corps de Maura. La grande entaille sur sa cuisse, toutes les éraflures sur ses jambes, les bleus à moitié cacher par la boue et le sang qui recouvrait pratiquement tout son corps. Jane savait que sous ce sang et cette boue se trouvaient surement des blessures bien plus terribles, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Elle devait se concentrer sur sa tâche, ramener Maura auprès des secours le plus rapidement possible.

Jane faisait un signe de tête et la marche de retour commençait. Elle pouvait sentir l'effort incroyable que devait faire Maura pour mettre un pied devant l'autre. Son corps tremblait sous l'effort, ses pas étaient incertains et fragiles. Jane la soutenait autant qu'elle le pouvait. À plusieurs reprises le médecin légiste avait perdu l'équilibre et menaçait de tomber, mais l'étreinte de Jane la gardait fermement sur ses pieds.

Après environ une heure de marche, Maura se laissait tomber au sol, Jane la rattrapait à temps et la posait doucement. Elle posait une main dans son cou. _« Son pouls est faible ! »_ Jane regardait Sarah qui venait de la rejoindre. Elle pleurait en silence alors que sa main gauche se promenait dans les cheveux de Maura et l'autre reposait maintenant sur son cœur.

 _« Nous sommes encore loin d'eux ! »_ Soupirait-elle. Sarah se tournait vers les trois hommes qui l'accompagnaient. « _Vous allez chercher de l'aide, et ramener les secouristes ici. Vite ! »_ S'écriait-elle.

Sans un mot ils partaient rapidement. Elle sortait la bouteille d'eau de son sac et la tendait à Jane. Celle-ci la prenait et la posait contre les lèvres de Maura. Le docteur Isles avalait quelques gouttes, mais s'étouffait rapidement. La peur et la rage dévoraient peu à peu l'esprit de Jane et dans un dernier moment désespoir, elle attrapait le corps de Maura et le soulevait du sol dans un rugissement. Sarah qui voyait son geste attrapait les jambes du médecin et l'aidait à la tenir. Elles reprenaient leur route tout tenant Maura à bout de bras.

Chaque pas était difficile, mais Jane ignorait la douleur de son corps, les cris de ses muscles pour l'effort. Elle tenait l'amour de sa vie dans ses bras et sa vie ne tenait maintenant plus qu'à un fil entre les doigts de Jane. Elle le retiendrait autant de temps qu'il faudrait pour être sûr qu'il ne se brise pas. Jane pouvait voir combien sa blonde luttait pour rester en vie, son corps était épuisé et faible pourtant le lieutenant voyait combiens Maura luttait afin de soulever sa poitrine dans chaque nouvelle inspiration.

Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus lourde et elle voyait que Sarah luttait autant qu'elle. Le chemin était escarpé, à tout moment elles pouvaient tomber.

Un mouvement entre ses mains, faible, rapide, mais bien là. Jane posait à la hâte Maura sur le sol. Elle posait une main sur son cou, pas de battement. _« Mon Dieu !_ » Elle soupirait et posait son oreille contre la bouche de Maura, mais pas un souffle. _« Non, non, NON ! ! ! »_ hurlait Jane. Elle posait ses mains croisées sur la poitrine de Maura et commençait le massage cardiaque. Sarah s'agenouillait à côté d'elle et relevait la tête du médecin afin d'ouvrir sa gorge. Jane comptait et puis se penchait sur la bouche de Maura et envoyait tout le souffle qu'elle possédait. Elle lui aurait donné sa vie si elle le pouvait.

 _« Respire ! Respire ! »_ Hurlait le lieutenant encore et encore. _« Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! Je t'en supplie respire. Bats-toi ! Reviens-moi ! »_ Les larmes roulaient abondamment sur ses joues.

 _« REVIENS-MOI ! »_ criait Jane de désespoir alors que les larmes courraient toujours plus nombreuses sur son visage. Jane était épuisée alors Sarah la poussait violemment sur le côté et prenait sa place. Jane approchait sa bouche de l'oreille de Maura. _« Je t'en prie, je t'ai enfin retrouvé, tu ne peux pas m'abandonner maintenant ! Tu ne peux pas, tu m'entends ! Bats-toi, bats-toi pour moi ! »_ La suppliait-elle en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Maura.

Des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre plus loin ainsi que des appels.

 _« Par ici ! vite ! »_ Hurlait Sarah à bout de souffle.

Plusieurs personnes arrivaient avec des sacs et un brancard. Ils se jetaient sur Maura et ils reprenaient le massage cardiaque, tandis qu'un autre lui administrait plusieurs produits et un autre sortait un défibrillateur.

Sarah qui avait pris Jane dans ses bras afin de l'écarter un peu pour laisser les médecins sauvés Maura, regardait avec peur le corps inerte de la jeune femme blonde. La commandante de la patrouille forestière suppliait intérieurement que le cœur de Maura se remette à battre, qu'elle revienne. Elles regardaient en silence, les larmes et la peur dévoraient le visage de Jane, elle s'accrochait fermement à la femme qui la tenait.

 _« On dégage ! »_ Criait un médecin et soudain le corps de Maura se cambrait sous le choc du défibrillateur. Jane inspirait maladroitement devant l'horreur de la scène. Elle détournait le regard, elle ne pouvait pas regarder cela, elle avait l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait lorsque le choc électrique traversait le corps de la femme qu'elle aimait, c'était trop pour elle.

Elle entendait encore le médecin prononcer les mots « _on dégage !_ » et son corps tressaillis. Maintenant à genoux au sol, elle suppliait qu'on sauve son amour ! Elle pleurait fort et tendait une main vers le corps sans vie de Maura. Elle hurlait son nom, espérant qu'elle l'entend et lui revienne. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui serrait le cœur un peu plus à chaque minute. Cela ne pouvait pas finir ainsi, elle ne pouvait pas la perdre maintenant, pas maintenant qu'elle l'avait enfin retrouvé.

Le corps de Maura se cambrait de nouveau et Jane voulait mourir, elle aimait cette femme et elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire, elle n'avait pas eu la chance de l'embrasser et de la tenir contre elle en lui disant combien sa vie ne valait rien sans elle.

« _On DEGAGE !_ »


	15. Chapitre 15 - Battement de coeur

_**Les difficultés ne sont pas encore terminés, le cauchemars continu ! !**_

 _ **:( Désolé ! Mais je promets après l'orage viens le soleil !**_

* * *

 _ **Rizzoli & Isles**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 15 – Battement de cœur**_

Cavanaught, Frost et Korsak, n'avaient pas quitté les lieux après le départ des équipes de recherche. Ils attendaient espérant que tout se terminerait bien, alors, lorsqu'ils apercevaient enfin les trois hommes arrivés en courant, ils s'approchaient rapidement. Cela faisait 18 heures que Jane avait disparu dans les bois et que les équipes de secours étaient partis à sa recherche ainsi que celle de Maura.

L'une après l'autre, cinq équipes étaient revenus alors que la nuit tombait déjà, mais pas de traces de Jane ou de Maura. L'inquiétude grandissait, ils ne leur restaient que l'espoir infime de retrouver la doc en vie et Jane entière. Seul le petit groupe de Sarah Timmys n'était toujours pas revenu. Ils espéraient qu'elle avait mis la main sur les filles et les ramenait à la maison.

Alors lorsque les trois hommes qui l'accompagnaient sortaient seuls des bois en courant, ils se jetaient sur eux rapidement. À bout de souffle, les trois hommes reprenaient leur respiration rapidement, le temps leur manquait et une vie était en jeu.

 _« Il faut prendre un brancard et le matériel de premier secours vite, le lieutenant Rizzoli à trouver la femme, mais son état se dégrade rapidement. Il faut aller la chercher ! »_ S'écriait rapidement un des hommes.

Sans plus de mot, les médecins qui attendaient prenaient le nécessaire et suivaient un des trois hommes qui les guidaient dans les bois. Les trois policiers organisaient le départ. Sachant pertinemment que le temps était leur pire ennemi. Les voitures étaient prêtes et toutes tournées dans la direction de la sortis, sirène et gyrophare prêt à être mises en route. Une escorte complète pour l'ambulance.

Les cœurs battant au rythme d'une horde de chevaux sauvage aux galops, leurs respirations étaient courtes et rapides, l'impatience et le stress en hausse tout autour d'eux.

Jane cachait son visage dans ses mains, elle luttait contre les larmes et le désespoir. Tout ne peut pas être fini ! Il ne peut pas l'être ! Les médecins l'avaient rejointe et ils faisaient tout leur possible afin de relancer le cœur de Maura. Lorsqu'un léger bip résonnait tout à coup, le lieutenant relevait la tête pour regarder l'écran et voyait des mouvements. Un des médecins posait son stéthoscope sur le cœur de Maura.

 _« On a un pouls ! »_ S'écriait-il.

Rapidement ils l'installaient sur le brancard et partaient en direction des véhicules. Jane attrapait la main gauche de Maura et marchait à côté d'elle, en soutenant le brancard de l'autre. Ces yeux ne quittaient pas la poitrine de Maura, elle inspirait à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait se soulever. Un espoir, une larme, Maura luttait pour la vie, pour le souffle ! Jane resserrait sa main autour de la sienne, espérant que la sensation de son toucher donnerait à Maura l'envie de se battre, l'envie de vivre.

Le nombre d'arbres qui l'entouraient diminuait à chaque nouveau pas et le bruit de ses collègues, au début aussi fort qu'un murmure devenait de plus en plus fort. Elle apercevait soudain les voitures et ses collègues qui couraient vers eux. Ils attrapaient chacun un coin de brancard et en silence avançaient.

Frost, après quelques pas posait enfin son regard sur Maura, il n'avait pas osé jusque-là, il avait trop peur ! Et si ce n'était plus cette magnifique femme, un sourire doux et chaleureux sur ses lèvres qui illuminaient le monde lorsqu'elle entrait dans une pièce. En six ans, il avait appris à aimer cette femme, il appréciait ses petites choses qui faisaient d'elle une personne attachante, différente et drôle. Lorsque ses yeux se posaient finalement sur elle, son cœur se serrait à la vue du visage de Maura. Elle était pâle, vraiment très pâle, s'il n'entendait pas le bip de l'appareil signalant les battements de son cœur, il pourrait jurer qu'elle était morte. Une expression de douleur et de peur se lisait sur son visage alors qu'elle était inconsciente. Couverte de plaies, de sang et de boue, elle était méconnaissable. Où était passée ce magnifique visage, cette beauté innocente qui habituellement habitait son visage. Frost soupirait et baissait la tête, les larmes menaçaient de le submerger, il soupirait doucement. Il tentait d'avaler la boule qui obstruait sa gorge.

Korsak s'approchait du brancard en même temps que ses collègues. Son regard se posait sur Jane immédiatement, après toutes ces années, il connaissait bien la jeune femme. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur le corps de son amie, elle respirait au même rythme que celle-ci. Son visage était déchiré entre l'espoir qu'elle irait bien et la peur de la perdre à tout moment. Elle semblait apathique et ne réagissait même pas à leur arriver. Maura était tout son monde et plus rien ne semblait avoir de l'importance. Il baissait enfin les yeux sur la petite blonde allonger sur une planche qu'ils tenaient tous à bout de bras, espérant que s'ils tenaient tous fermement le brancard, ils retiendraient sa vie et elle ne leur échapperait pas. Un geste désespéré, mais c'était tout ce dont ils leur restaient. Alors ils s'y accrocheraient comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Son cœur lui faisait mal alors qu'il regardait cette femme qu'il appelait sa famille, il voulait prendre sa souffrance, il voulait prendre sa place. Une larme roulait sur sa joue alors qu'il priait intérieurement qu'on la laisse vivre.

Cavanaught se plaçait de l'autre côté du brancard près de la tête du docteur, il posait une main sur son front et l'autre tenait le brancard avec force. Même s'ils étaient déjà assez nombreux. Tous prenaient place autour d'elle. Une armure, une protection, un soutient, un amour, une bienveillance, . . . Ils seraient tout ce dont elle aurait besoin. Il regardait Maura avec tristesse et bienveillance. Depuis qu'il partageait sa vie avec Angela, il avait appris à aimer ses femmes comme si elles étaient ses filles. Même s'il ne pouvait pas le montrer, il n'en pensait pas moins. Et de la voir allonger dans un état tellement incertain, il ne voulait pas la perdre ! Son pouce bougeait légèrement et caressait le front de Maura avec douceur.

Tous pleuraient en silence, personnes ne disaient un mot. Marchant en silence vers l'ambulance, les portes du véhicule étaient grandes ouvertes. À contre cœur, ils devaient s'écarter afin de laisser les médecins l'installer à l'intérieur. Seule Jane ne lâchait pas la main de Maura et restait près d'elle. Rapidement les portes arrière étaient claquées et l'ambulance démarrait. Le son des sirènes hurlait autour d'eux et dans une formation parfaite, le véhicule était encerclé par les voitures de police et tous se mettaient en route rapidement.

Jane était perdue dans ses pensées, dans ses sentiments. Elle regardait Maura constamment, elle se penchait sur elle et déposait un tendre baiser sur sa tempe avant de poser son front contre elle et de murmurer doucement à son oreille. _« Tu es une battante Maura ! Malgré tout ce que tu viens de vivre, tu luttes encore ! J'ai besoin que tu me reviennes, je t'en prie ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! »_ Elle pleurait, elle était vide. Sans Maura, la vie n'avait plus de sens, plus d'attrait, plus beauté, plus de couleur !

Le trajet paraissait durer une éternité, chaque minute était une victoire parce que son amour vivait toujours, mais c'était aussi atroce, car son cœur pouvait s'arrêter à tout moment !

Les portes s'ouvraient brusquement, Jane ne c'était pas rendu compte que le véhicule venait de s'arrêter. Devant elle se trouvaient beaucoup de personnes en blouse blanche. Maura était sortis rapidement et conduite à l'intérieur de l'hôpital. Jane refusait de lâcher sa main, elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle les suivait, lorsqu'une main se posait sur la sienne. Ses yeux étaient toujours posés sur Maura, à la sensation du toucher elle les relevait rapidement et voyait une femme la regarder avec un sourire tendre. Doucement elle écartait la main de Jane.

 _« Je vous promets qu'on prendra bien soin d'elle, vous avez fait tout pour l'amener ici, maintenant c'est à nous de prendre le relais ! Elle est entre de bonnes mains ! »_

Jane relâchait doucement son étreinte sur la main de Maura. Les médecins partaient rapidement en parlant vite et dans des mots que Jane ne pouvait pas comprendre. Elle restait là debout à regarder son amour disparaître derrière une porte.

Une dizaine de policer entraient à la hâte, Cavanaught était en tête. Il voyait Jane plus loin et rapidement se rapprochait d'elle. _« Comment va-elle ? »_ demanda-t-il à la hâte.

Mais Jane ne répondait pas, son regard était lointain et perdu dans le vide. Son corps était immobile.

Il attrapait ses bras et la secouait légèrement. « _Rizzoli ?! »_

Jane clignait des yeux et réalisait à ce moment où elle se trouvait et que beaucoup de ses collègues étaient là, attendant avec impatience une réponse de sa part. « _Quoi ?! »_ Demandait-elle alors qu'elle se raclait la gorge.

 _« Comment va Maura ? »_ Redemandait Cavanaught.

 _« Je ne sais pas, ils l'ont emmené immédiatement_. » Jane soupirait de tristesse, elle baissait la tête.

Un infirmier s'approchait du groupe de policiers. « _Vous êtes là pour le docteur Isles ? »_ demandait-il.

 _« Oui ! »_ Répondaient-ils tous en même temps.

Surpris et nerveux, il se raclait la gorge. _« Elle est conduite en chirurgie, et . ._ _. »_

On ne lui laissait pas le temps de répondre, Frost s'approchait immédiatement de lui. « _Pourquoi ?! »_

 _« Certaines de ces blessures sont importantes et elles nécessitent une opération. »_ Soufflait-il. « _Vous pouvez monter à la salle d'attende du deuxième étage, le médecin qui s'occupe d'elle viendra vous informer de son état. Par contre je suis désoler mais vous ne pouvez pas tous monter là-haut. »_ Il frottait ses mains de nervosité.

 _« Très bien merci ! »_ Répondait simplement Cavanaught. Il se tournait vers ses agents. « _Vous pouvez retourner au poste, nous vous tiendrons au courant. »_ Ils faisaient un signe de tête et partaient à contre cœur en silence. Il ne restait plus que Cavanaught, Frost, Korsak et Jane. Ils prenaient tout de suite la direction de la chirurgie.

Voilà maintenant deux heures qu'ils attendaient dans la salle d'attende du service de chirurgie. Jane était debout près d'une fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le paysage. Pourtant seul le visage de Maura apparaissait devant ses yeux.

Angela qui avait appris que sa fille de cœur avait été retrouvé et conduite à l'hôpital, quittait immédiatement son travail et les avait rejoint 10 minutes après le coup de fil de Sean. Elle regardait Jane, elle était vraiment inquiète, Jane était trop calme, apathique. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas et c'était terrifiant ! Elle n'avait pas dit un mot à personne depuis que Maura avait fait un arrêt cardiaque dans ses bras.

Les trois hommes attendaient en silence assis dans un fauteuil ou arpentant le couloir encore et encore lorsque le stress devenait trop fort.

Une voie brisait soudain l'attente.

 _« Jane Rizzoli ? »_ demandait un homme plutôt grand, les yeux bruns, les cheveux blancs, une blouse blanche sur le dos.

Jane se tournait vers lui lentement et s'approchait, un nœud dans l'estomac, les larmes qui s'accumulaient dans ses yeux, elle avait peur. « _C'est moi ! »_ Répondait-elle d'une voix brisée.

Il tendait une main vers elle et parlait doucement. _« Je suis le chirurgien du docteur Isles ! »_ Jane serrait sa main et écoutait attentivement.

 _« Comment va-t-elle ? »_ demandait-elle avec impatiente.

 _« C'est pour cela que je suis ici ! Peut-on parler à l'écart ? »_ Demandait le docteur en regardant autour de lui.

Jane suivait son regard et reprenait. « _Ils font tous partis de sa famille ! Vous pouvez parler devant eux. »_

Le chirurgien prenait une seconde de réflexion, puis faisait un signe de tête. Il montrait les sièges libres et s'avançait. En silence Jane le suivait et prenait place près de lui. Il inspirait profondément et se tournait vers Jane qui le regardait fixement.

 _« Je suis ici car vous avez une décision à prendre ! »_ disait-il doucement et sans détour.

Jane surprise, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. « _Quoi ?! Comment ça ? »_

 _« Le docteur Isles vous a désigné comme sa personne de confiance ! Son état ne lui permet pas de prendre des décisions, donc nous nous tournons vers vous ! »_ Expliquait-il.

Jane était stupéfaite par sa révélation. « _Comment ?! Non vous devez-vous tromper ! »_ Elle bégayait.

Le médecin sortait une enveloppe de sa poche et la tendait à Jane. « _Lisez, c'est pour vous ! Lors de son dernier passage à l'hôpital après avoir subi une fasciotomie, elle a demandé que cette lettre soit ajoutée à son dossier et remis à sa personne de confiance si elle devait revenir ici ! »_

Jane prenait l'enveloppe avec peur, son regard était posé sur le papier entre ses mains. L'écriture de Maura était sur l'enveloppe.

 _« Ceux ne sont pas dans nos habitudes, seulement, un de nos plus grands médecins ici était un professeur de docteur Isles, il a fait ceux-ci pour elle ! »_ Précisait le chirurgien.

Jane se levait sans un mot et allait jusqu'à la fenêtre. D'une main tremblante elle ouvrait l'enveloppe et sortait une feuille, elle reconnaissait immédiatement l'écriture de Maura et les larmes tombaient déjà sur ses joues. Après une inspiration difficile et tremblante, elle commençait la lecture.

[ Jeanne

Je ne sais pas comment aborder ce sujet avec toi alors je te l'écris ! Ce qui vient de se passer m'a fait réfléchir. Avant toi, je n'avais personne vers qui me tourner si le besoin se faisait sentir. Maintenant que je t'ai dans ma vie, je sais que je ne suis plus seule !

Tu es une femme très réfléchie malgré certains de tes choix, je sais que pour moi tu feras toujours ce qu'il faut ! Voilà pourquoi je t'ai choisi pour prendre les décisions qui s'imposent si je ne peux pas le faire. C'est beaucoup de responsabilité sur ton dos, mais je sais que tu t'inquiéteras énormément s'il m'arrive quelque chose. Je dépose ma vie sans peur entre tes mains ! J'ai une confiance inconditionnelle en toi !

Voilà pourquoi je t'ai choisi ! Tu me connais et tu sais tout de moi, tu es la personne parfaite pour prendre soin de mon corps !

Je t'aime énormément pour cela !

Maura Isles]

Jane pleurait en silence, Angela c'était lever et posait une main sur l'épaule de sa fille. Celle-ci prenait plusieurs respirations afin de se calmer. Je ne me sens pas à la hauteur de la confiance dont Maura fait preuve envers moi. Je ne la mérite surement pas ! Pourtant tout ce que je ressens le plus fort est l'amour ! Je l'aime tant et elle me donne encore plus envie de l'avoir près de moi !Jane reprenait place près du chirurgien. « _Que voulez-vous ? »_ Demandait-elle fermement.

 _« Voilà ! Lorsque le docteur Isles est arrivé, nous l'avons conduite en chirurgie rapidement afin de s'occuper de ses entailles sur son corps, elles se sont infectées et nous devions agir rapidement afin de lui éviter la gangrène. »_ Il regardait Jane un instant, s'assurant qu'elle comprenait tout ce qu'il disait. Elle lui faisait un signe de tête et il reprenait. « _Seulement son corps est bien trop affaibli et elle a fait plusieurs arrêts cardiaques. »_

Jane inspirait brutalement de peur, elle pleurait en silence mais écoutait toujours attentivement de médecin.

 _« Nous avons réussi à la réanimer. Elle est transfusé et réhydraté, ainsi que nourris par perfusion. Nous tentons de renforcer son corps rapidement. Seulement nous avons découvert qu'elle souffre de côtes cassés et l'une d'elles sait déplacer. Elle menace de perforer son poumon droit. »_

 _« Pourquoi vous ne fait rien ? »_ demandait Jane rapidement.

 _« À cause de ses arrêts cardiaques. Une autre opération maintenant lui serait surement fatale, seulement si la cote bouge, elle peut mourir aussi. »_

Jane soufflait dans la compréhension. « _Et vous voulez que je choisisse si vous l'opérer ou non ? »_

 _« En effet ! »_

 _« Quelle serait la meilleure chose pour elle ? »_ demandait Jane.

Il inspirait fortement avant de parler calmement. _«_ L'opération _serait trop dangereuse, attendre et la surveiller de très près serait préférable. »_ Le chirurgien posait une main sur celle de Jane. « _Venez avec moi ! »_ disait-il en se levant et Jane surprise au début le suivait rapidement. Ils marchaient pendant un moment à travers les couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant une porte et le docteur l'ouvrait. Il entrait et en se déplaçant légèrement sur la droite Jane voyait Maura allonger dans un lit.

Le lieutenant Rizzoli se jetait immédiatement à travers la pièce, pour se placer à côté de Maura. Elle lui prenait la main et l'embrassait sur le front. Le médecin légiste était blanc, ses traits du visage étaient creusés. Des files sortaient de partout, elle avait une aiguille dans chacun de ses bras qui étaient relié à des perfusions, de sang, de médicament, . . . Un tube bleu parcourait son visage d'une oreille à l'autre en passant sous son nez. Un petit tube blanc était collé sur sa joue et disparaissait dans son nez. Des câbles sortaient de sous la robe d'hôpital qu'elle portait et la pièce était remplie des bruits des machines qui entouraient son lit.

 _« Nous faisons tout notre possible afin que son corps retrouve rapidement des forces. Si elle continue à réagir ainsi, demain nous pourrions l'opérer et ses chances de survie seront beaucoup plus importantes que si je l'opérais maintenant. »_ Expliquait-il.

Jane regardait toujours Maura, elle baissait la tête. « _Très bien alors attendons demain. »_

 _« D'accord ! »_ disait-il. « _Une infirmière passera toutes les heures pour vérifier son état. Les personnes qui vous accompagnent peuvent venir la voir rapidement un à un, mais ils ne peuvent pas rester. Elle doit récupérer ! »_ Il s'approchait de Jane et posait une main sur son épaule avant de quitter la pièce.

Jane prenait un siège et s'installait à côté du lit, assez près pour pouvoir tenir la main de Maura avec sa main droite et passer sa main gauche dans ses beaux cheveux blonds.

Un petit coup à la porte la faisait sursauter, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait et elle voyait la tête de sa mère apparaître. Celle-ci avec un petit sourire entrait dans la pièce doucement et s'approchait du lit avec peur. Elle posait une main sur celle de Maura et déposait un long et doux baiser sur sa joue. Elle pleurait, Angela restait près du visage de Maura et murmurait. _« Bonjour ma chérie ! Tu m'as vraiment fait peur ! »_ La maman italienne se penchait et frottait doucement la joue de Maura avec le dos de sa main. « _Il faut que tu sois forte et que tu guérisses ! Tu es ma fille Maura ! Je ne veux pas te perdre, une mère ne survie pas à ses enfants ! »_ Sa voix se brisait sur son dernier mot. « _Je t'aime ! »_ Soufflait-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Angela se relevait et faisait le tour du lit pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Jane qui était ému par sa mère et pleurait en silence.

 _« Nous allons partir ! Mais avant ils voudraient te parler. Va les rejoindre, ils attendent derrière la porte, je reste près d'elle en attendant. »_

Jane était confuse, que voulait lui dire ses collègues et son patron. Elle voulait rester près de Maura. Elle secouait la tête vivement.

Angela posait sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille et la pressait fermement. « _C'est important Jane, ils ont dit que la vie de Maura en dépendait. »_ Angela ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient, et ils avaient refusé de lui en dire plus.

Jane fronçait les sourcils et se levait en soufflant fortement. Elle embrassait Maura et quittait la chambre à regret. Elle les trouvait derrière la porte et l'inquiétude se lisait sur leurs visages. Avant de pouvoir ouvrir la bouche Cavanaught prenait la parole. _« Nous avons quelque chose à vous dire Rizzoli. »_ Son ton grave n'annonçait rien de bon. _« Lorsque nous recherchions l'homme qui avait enlevé le docteur Isles, nous avons découvert qu'il recevait de l'aide. »_

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les sourcils froncés Jane écoutait mais ne disait pas un mot.

 _« Nous avons découvert qu'un policier de la BPD informait le tueur sur l'enquête et sur Maura. »_

 _« Quoi ?! »_ hurlait Jane, la rage, la colère, la fureur, toutes ses émotions apparaissaient sur son visage.

 _« Nous sommes sur ses traces et il ignore que nous connaissons son existence. »_ Reprenait Frost calmement.

 _« Et pourquoi je l'apprends que maintenant ? »_ criait-elle.

 _« Parce que cela doit rester secret Rizzoli ! »_ Continuait Cavanaught. « _Frost a fait une grande avancer vers lui et on ne veut pas qu'il nous échappe, il va payer pour ce qu'il a fait ! Seulement, . . . »_ reprenait-il moins fort et plus inquiet. « _Nous avons retrouvé Maura avant qu'on mette la main sur lui. »_

Jane soupirait, elle était un peu plus calme. « _Et vous pensez qu'il va vouloir terminer le travail ! Que peut-on faire ? »_

 _« Protéger le docteur Isles et le trouver rapidement ! »_ Répondait Cavanaught avec conviction et fermenté.

 _« Et comment ? »_ demandait Jane perplexe.

Korsak s'approchait d'elle et posait une main sur son épaule. « _Nous allons mettre Frankie dans la confidence, ainsi à tour de rôle, nous pourrons veiller sur elle, pendant que les autres continus et le débusquent. »_

Frost parlait doucement. « _Toi tu assures sa sécurité et tu prends soin d'elle et nous enquêtons à côté, nous te tiendrons au courant et si . . . »_ Il secouait la tête et reprenait. « _Lorsque Maura se réveillera, peut-être qu'elle pourra nous aider à l'identifier. »_

Jane n'aimait pas être mise à l'écart, mais c'était Maura dans ce lit d'hôpital, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était rester près d'elle. « _Très bien, tenez-moi informé ! »_

Elle leur adressait un petit sourire avant de retourner dans la chambre, elle embrassait sa mère et reprenait sa place au côté de l'amour de sa vie.


	16. Chapitre 16 - Reviens-moi !

_**Désoler pour le retard, je ne vous oubli pas.**_

 _ **Petit manque d'inspiration ses derniers jours !**_

* * *

 _ **Rizzoli & Isles**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 15 – Reviens-moi !**_

 _ **Pourquoi fait-il si sombre ? J'ai peur ! Je suis perdu ! Aidez-moi !**_

Maura était allongée dans ce lit d'hôpital, des tubes sortaient partout d'elle pour maintenir son corps en vie ! Mais où était passé son esprit, son âme ? Reviendrait-elle ?

 _« Tu sais Maura que je ne suis pas très douée à parler et encore moins de mes sentiments, mais pour toi je suis prête à essayer, alors j'espère que cette histoire te ramènera près de moi ! J'espère que mes mots te ramèneront à moi ! »_

Jane prenait place sur le bord du lit, elle tenait la main de Maura dans la sienne sur son genou et l'autre se promenait sur son visage, dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le visage du médecin légiste, chaque trait, chaque courbe de son visage.

 _« Tu te souviens de l'enquête sur ce tueur qui attaquait ces jeunes femmes dans les parcs alors qu'elles faisaient leur jogging tôt le matin ou tard le soir. Nous avons réussi à l'arrêter après sa quatrième victime._

 _Et-bien, c'est lors de cette enquête que j'ai réalisé que je t'aimais ! C'est lors de cette enquête que je t'ai vue avec de nouveaux yeux. »_

Les larmes tombaient sur les joues de Jane. Elle s'accrochait à la main de Maura comme si elle allait lui échapper, comme si elle allait disparaître si elle détournait même les yeux une seconde.

 _ **Ou suis-je ? Vers où dois-je aller ? Donnez-moi la main !**_

Jane embrassait le front de Maura et reprenait son récit.

 _« La façon dont ce tordu tuait ces femmes me dégoûtait et je crois que c'est pour cette raison que mes cauchemars sont revenus ! J'ai essayé de les cacher, mais comment pourrais-je cacher quelque chose à la grande Maura Isles. Après la deuxième nuit tu le savais ! Ce que tu ignores c'est qu'immédiatement j'ai su que tu avais compris._

 _Ton regard me parle tant, il parle à mon cœur ! Je m'en suis voulu de ne pas avoir eu le courage de te le dire. Je savais très bien que tu m'aurais aidé et soutenu et que tu ne m'aurais jamais vu faible, mais les mauvaises habitudes sont tenaces !_

 _La troisième nuit est devenue trop difficile. La fatigue était trop devenue trop grande et les cauchemars devenaient de plus en plus terrifiants. J'ignore encore comment je me suis retrouvé devant ta porte, mais je l'étais. Lorsque je me suis rendu compte d'où j'étais et surtout l'heure qu'il était, je m'apprêtais à repartir. Un bruit de porte m'a fait me retourner et je t'ai vue ! »_

Jane souriait tendrement et frottait la joue de Maura avec sa main. Sa peau était douce et délicate, elle était toujours surprise comment le corps de Maura semblait si délicat et pourtant si intérieurement fort.

 _« Même si tu étais encore endormi, j'ai vu ce petit sourire se former sur tes lèvres lorsque tu m'as ouvert ta porte. Il était doux, accueillant et réconfortant ! Sans un mot tu as simplement ouvert un peu plus ta porte et je suis entré._

 _Tu n'avais pas besoin de mot, tu savais ! Comment peux-tu lire si facilement en moi ? Tu me connais si bien, tellement plus que n'importe qui !_

 _Tu as pris ma main et tu m'as conduite jusqu'à ta chambre. Ont c'est simplement allongées en silence et je me suis tout de suite endormie. Je ne me sentais plus seule ! Mais le cauchemar est revenu ! Seulement cette fois si tu étais là pour le repousser._

 _Je ne t'ai jamais raconté cette partie, j'ai fait semblant de ne pas m'en souvenir, mais je me souviens de tout Maura !_

 _Alors que j'avais peur, j'ai senti un bras s'enrouler autour de moi en passant sous ma tête. Tu m'as tiré doucement contre toi ! Les battements de ton cœur résonnaient fort dans mon oreille alors que je posais ma tête sur ta poitrine. »_

Jane posait sa main sur le cœur de Maura et fermait les yeux sous la sensation de ses battements. Même si la machine bipait au même rythme, la sensation sous la main de Jane signifiait beaucoup plus pour elle. Cela se sentait plus réel pour elle, plus vrai.

 _« Chaque battement fort et puissant et en même temps calme et rassurant. Tu m'as entouré de tes bras et je me suis blotti contre toi. Tu as commencé à me bercer doucement. J'ai ouvert les yeux une minute et je t'ai regardé. Tu avais l'air si calme ! Même si tes yeux étaient fermés, je pouvais voir cette lumière à l'intérieur._

 _J'ai refermé mes yeux et j'ai inspiré profondément. Ton odeur a envahi mon être tout entier à ce moment. Une sensation de confort et de sécurité mon étreinte si fort ! À ce moment, je me suis laissé aller._

 _Un murmure a atteint mes oreilles au bout d'un moment. J'ai écouté un peu mieux et je me suis rendu compte que tu fredonnais pour moi !_

 _C'était doux et tendre ! Chaud et réconfortant ! Je me suis endormi doucement et heureuse. Cette nuit-là je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar ! »_

 _ **Quelqu'un me suis ! Au secours ! Aidez-moi ! Je ne veux pas qu'il me reprenne ! Pitié ! PITIE !**_

Jane se levait et allait devant la fenêtre regarder à l'extérieur. La vie semblait continuer, le monde semblait continuer de tourner, pourtant !

Dans cette chambre tout semblait en suspens, le temps semblait c'être arrêté, la vie mise sur pause. Le monde semblait avoir disparu ! Jane se tournait vers Maura, elle la regardait un instant.

 _« Tu es tout monde Maura ! Que vais-je faire si tu m'abandonnes ? Comment pourrais-je surmonter ton absence si tu abandonnes et me laisse seul ? »_

Elle faisait un pas en avant et posait sa main sur le pied de Maura, au-dessus de la couverture.

 _« Je suis peut-être égoïste et pour te garder près de moi je suis prête à l'être encore plus ! Reste ! Reste avec moi ! »_

Elle baissait la tête, inspirait profondément et reprenait place sur le lit près de Maura. Sa main reprenait celle de Maura et l'autre caressait ses cheveux d'or.

 _ **Court ! Court ! Ne te retourne pas et ne t'arrête pas ! COURT !**_

 _« Le lendemain, cette nuit a beaucoup tourné dans mon esprit ! Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de pensée à ces sentiments que j'avais ressentis dans tes bras. Nous sommes amies et je pense que nous sommes plus que cela. À ce moment c'est ce que j'ai pensé !_

 _Dire que c'était de l'amour, à ce moment-là, je n'étais pas prête !_

 _Comment j'aurais pu l'être ? Tu es ma meilleure amie et surtout tu es une femme ! Nous avons toujours fréquenté des hommes, alors un tel changement._

 _Mais . . . »_

Un bip fort l'interrompait. Jane regardait la machine à sa gauche. Sa gorge, son cœur, son estomac, tout venaient de se nouer. Après une minute un autre bip se faisait entendre. Elle regardait Maura.

 _« Je t'en prie ne fait pas ça ! Ne pars pas ! »_

Et les craintes de Jane étaient confirmées lorsqu'un médecin entrait en trombe dans la chambre suivie par une autre personne et l'infirmière qui allait et venait régulièrement, pour surveiller Maura.

Jane reculait contre le mur, elle regardait en silence, la peur dans les yeux et son souffle coupé.

Le médecin prenait son stéthoscope et écoutait attentivement le cœur de Maura. Il poussait les couvertures et posait ses mains sur les côtes de Maura et doucement il les examinait. Il sortait une seringue et injectait un produit dans le corps de Maura grâce à la perfusion. Après quelques minutes qui paraissaient être des heures le médecin soufflait fort et la machine s'arrêtait de biper. Il regardait Jane. _« C'est terminer ! Tout va bien ! »_

Jane expirait fortement et s'approchait doucement du lit.

 _« Le médicament que nous lui donnons a causé une irrégularité dans son rythme cardiaque. C'était un effet secondaire possible. Avec ce que je viens de lui donner ça ne se reproduira pas. »_ Il se levait et avec l'infirmière derrière lui, ils quittaient la chambre.

Jane reprenait place sur le lit, elle embrassait la joue de Maura. _« Tu es une battante Maura ! Tu es forte ! »_

 _ **Cette voie, d'où vient-elle ? Pourquoi me semble-t-elle si familière ? Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dit, je l'entends à peine, un murmure dans le vent ! Continu ! Je t'en prie parle-moi encore ! Guide-moi !**_

 _« Donc je disais que mes sentiments me faisaient peur. Mais tu m'as aidé sans le savoir à les accepter ! L'avant-dernière victime a été retrouvée par un joggeur, nous sommes allées sur place._

 _J'ai vu dans tes yeux la souffrance lorsque tu t'es approché du corps. Je n'ai pas compris à ce moment-là pourquoi cette femme te touchait tellement plus que les autres. Une expression que je n'avais jamais vue avant c'est installer sur ton visage._

 _Je me souviens être venu à ton bureau pour prendre de tes nouvelles car je ne t'avais pas vue après avoir récupéré le corps de la femme. Par la vitre je t'ai vu assise à ton bureau, ton visage était caché dans tes mains. Je me suis approché doucement._

 _Tu as relevé la tête et j'ai vu les larmes couler sur tes joues. Maura mon cœur s'est brisé ! J'avais mal, je ne supportais pas te voir souffrir. Tu as essayé de cacher tes larmes et tu as réussi, mais je les avais vus._

 _À ce moment, je me suis demandé si tu avais pleuré en silence et si tu avais caché ta peine, ta souffrance derrière ce doux sourire._

 _Je suis partis en silence, je n'étais pas prête à aborder ce sujet maintenant, alors sans que tu me voies je suis partis. Le travail n'était pas une priorité, alors je suis parti marcher et j'ai pensé à toi ! »_

Jane se levait du lit et reprenait place à la fenêtre.

 _« J'ai repensé à tout ce que je savais de toi !_

 _Tu as grandi seule, tu as appris à te contenter de toi. Personne sur qui s'appuyer, aucune épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Aucun mot d'amour ! Aucune marque d'affection._

 _J'ai réalisé à ce moment que l'armure que je me suis forgée afin de me protéger a toujours été visible aux yeux de ceux qui m'entourent. Mais toi, tu l'as caché sous cette douceur, sous cette gentillesse, cette bienveillance. Personne ne peut la voir donc personne ne peut la franchir !_

 _Personne ne peut te blesser ! Mais personne ne peut te toucher assez pour le faire. »_

Jane se retournait et regardait Maura.

 _« On se ressemble plus qu'on ne le croit ! Le monde a tenté de nous briser encore et encore. Mais nous avons survécu Maura ! Tu es entré dans ma vie et je suis entré dans la tienne. Nous avons su dépasser les barrières de l'autre !_

 _Après avoir marché un moment, je me suis assise sur un banc, j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait quelque chose en toi que je ne connaissais pas. Une partie secrète, que tu cachais au monde entier ! Je devais la découvrir ! »_

Jane arpentait la chambre, elle semblait se perdre dans ses pensées. Ces prochains mots étaient importants et même si Maura ne pouvait pas l'entendre, ou pouvait ? Elle devait bien les dire.

 _ **Ne me laisse pas ! Je t'en prie guide moi vers la lumière ! J'ai si peur dans ce noir ! Je disparais un peu plus à chaque minute. Ramène-moi à la vie ! Je t'en prie !**_

 _« Je ne pourrais jamais oublier cette nuit-là ! Cette discussion !_

 _Je suis venu chez toi après une journée de travail, l'enquête te faisait toujours plus de mal et je voulais savoir pourquoi, alors je suis venue. Tu étais surprise en ouvrant la porte. Je ne savais pas par où commencer alors je me suis jeté à l'eau._

 _ **[**_ _«_ _Je t'ai vu pleurer Maura, dans ton bureau, quand tu croyais être seule. »_ J'ai dit cela d'un ton neutre et j'ai vu la surprise dans tes yeux. Tu n'imaginais que quelqu'un t'avait vue.

 _« Ce n'est rien Jane ! Je suis fatiguée en ce moment, physiquement et émotionnellement_ _ **.**_ _»_ Tu ne pouvais même pas me regarder dans les yeux. Je ne t'en voulais pas tu sais ! Je savais la peur que tu ressentais car je l'ai ressenti le jour où j'ai enfin accepté que tu brises le dernier mur de protection.

 _« Ce n'est pas ça Maura ! Je le vois. Tu me caches quelque chose. »_ Je t'ai pris la main, mais tu n'as pas relevé la tête. _« J'ai pensé à nous, à toi et j'ai réalisé que je ne savais pas tout sur toi. Ces derniers jours j'ai vu des expressions que je ne te connaissais pas et J'ai réalisé qu'il y avait quelque part en toi quelque chose que tu caches, que tu protèges ! »_

J'ai pris ton menton dans ma main et j'ai relevé ton visage. Tu pleurais en silence encore, la peur et la souffrance étaient inscrites profondément sur ton visage.

 _« Maura je suis là pour toi ! Et je ne te ferai jamais de mal ! Je veux que tu sois heureuse ! Je ne te jugerai jamais ! Je ne t'abandonnerais pas non plus. »_

Avant même que tu me dises ce qu'il y avait en toi, dans ton regard, j'ai réalisé que je t'aimais ! J'ai compris que c'est toi que je voulais ! Tu es celle que mon cœur a toujours recherchée et j'ai compris que j'étais prête à tous pour toi. Mes peurs et mes doutes n'avaient plus de raisons !

Tu as fait plusieurs pas en arrière et tu as marché dans le salon. Je savais que tu ne cherchais pas à me fuir, tu ne savais pas comment parler, la peur te bloquait et puis cette petite voix tremblante, tu as commencé !

 _« Quand j'ai été assez grande pour comprendre que la solitude serait ma plus grande amie j'ai décidé de me protéger ! »_ Tu parlais en marchant, tu ne pouvais pas me regarder, mais tu n'as pas fui. Je t'ai tant aimée à ce moment. _« Je me suis plusieurs fois sentis rejeté donc j'ai décidé d'aimer dans une certaine distance, je ne voulais pas mourir de chagrin, la dernière fois que j'avais ouvert mon cœur, j'ai cru mourir ! »_

Tu pleurais encore en silence, malgré le fait que j'étais là, je voyais bien que tu gardais cette peine cacher, je t'ai laissé parler.

 _« J'avais 5 ans, cela faisait près d'un mois que je n'avais pas vu mes parents, j'ai fait des cauchemars chaque nuit, mais je n'avais personne vers qui aller pour me rassurer. J'étais à l'école quand j'ai commencé à avoir mal dans tout mon corps. J'avais du mal à respirer, j'avais si froid._

 _Mais qui aller voir ? Je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner alors je n'ai rien dit. Je ne souviens pas très bien comment c'est arriver, mais je me suis dirigée vers la maîtresse en tremblant, je tenais à peine sur mes jambes. Je me suis écroulé devant elle. J'ai été emmené immédiatement à l'hôpital._

 _Susan, elle veillait sur moi lorsque mes parents n'étaient pas là, ma raconter les choses que j'avais oubliées ou qui étaient floues._

 _Ma mère avait été prévenue et elle est venue à mon chevet. Pendant 4 jours j'étais à peine consciente, la fièvre était trop forte. Tout ce que je me souviens c'est sa voie à mon oreille et sa main sur mon visage._

 _Quand j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux, elle était là à côté de moi. Elle m'a dit que c'était fini, j'allais me sentir mieux._

 _Je me sentais aimée Jane ! Pour la première fois je me sentais à ma place alors je lui ai dit « je t'aime », elle a été surprise, je l'ai vue dans ses yeux. Mais elle n'a rien répondus. J'ai pensé pendant un moment que je n'aurais pas dû._

 _Deux jours plus tard je suis rentré à la maison. J'étais encore très faible, je suis resté au lit. Ma mère est venue me dire qu'elle devait repartir pour son travail._

 _J'étais tellement fatigué, tout ce que je voulais c'était elle et je lui ai dit. Je lui ai dit qu'elle me manquait, que je me sentais seule et que j'avais peur. Elle m'a embrassé et m'a répondu que je n'étais pas seul, j'avais Susan. Elle devait partir._

 _Elle sait lever et est partis vers la porte, j'ai voulu la suivre et la retenir, mais je suis tombé au sol, mes jambes étaient encore trop faibles. Je pleurais fort et je hurlais son nom. Mais elle ne sait pas retourner, elle est partis._

 _Je suis resté comme ça des heures, allonger sur le sol en pleurant. Si ma mère ne pouvait pas m'aimer alors qui le pourrait ? J'ai décidé ce jour-là de ne plus laisser personne briser mon cœur ainsi. Je n'ai plus laissé personne entrer assez dans ma vie et mon cœur pour avoir l'opportunité de me détruire. »_

Je t'ai pris dans mes bras et je t'ai consolé comme tant de fois tu l'avais fait pour moi ! Je te comprenais Maura ! Et j'aurais aimé te connaitre à cette époque et te prouver que tu méritais d'être aimée et protéger !

Et je compte bien le faire ! **JE T'AIME Maura Isles !** »

 _Le jour se levait déjà, la nuit venait de passer sans que Jane ne s'en rende compte._

 _Elle sursautait et avec peur elle se retournait vers la voie qu'elle venait d'entendre._

 _« Tu m'as ramenée ! »_


	17. Chapitre 17 - je t'aime !

_**Chapitre 16 – Je t'aime !**_

Figer pendant plusieurs minutes Jane regardait Maura attentivement. Ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas avoir entendu la voie du médecin légiste. Elle la regardait fixement, scrutant le moindre de ses mouvements de paupières, sa poitrine bouger au rythme de ses respirations. Les yeux de Maura étaient toujours fermés, elle ne bougeait pas.

Jane pensait que son esprit lui jouait des tours, son envie qu'elle lui revienne était tellement forte qu'elle imaginait des choses. Pourtant le doute était toujours là. Alors prudemment elle s'approchait du lit et prenait place à côté de Maura en posant une main sur sa joue. Elle parlait doucement, presque chuchoter. _« Maura ?! »_

Aucune réponse, aucun mouvement. Elle avait mal, elle avait peur, elle espérait ! C'était surement ce sentiment qui la détruisait le plus « l'espoir ».

 _« Maura si vraiment tu m'entends fait moi un signe je t'en prie ! »_ Elle pleurait et tenait la main fermement dans la sienne. Une sensation contre ses doigts et elle sursautait. Elle venait de sentir les doigts de Maura serrer légèrement sa main. Ses larmes étaient encore plus nombreuses. Une boule énorme s'installait dans sa gorge. Elle resserrait son étreinte sur la main de Maura. _« Je suis là ! Je t'ai retrouvée ! Tu es en sécurité. »_

Une larme s'échappait du coin de l'œil gauche de Maura. Jane machinalement l'essuyait délicatement et elle déposait un baiser sur sa joue. _« Je t'en prie ne pleure pas. »_ Jane regardait Maura et caressait sa joue. « _Tu ne dois surtout pas bouger ! »_

Les lèvres de Maura bougeaient, mais aucun son ne sortait, alors Jane se rapprochait encore, seulement elle n'entendait rien.

 _« Maura écoute-moi, tu es épuisé, ton corps est très affaibli et tu n'es pas hors de danger encore. Tu dois subir une nouvelle opération. Il faut que tu gardes tes forces. »_ La voie de Jane était suppliante. Les yeux de Maura bougeaient et Jane réalisait qu'elle tentait de les ouvrir. Elle retenait son souffle sans un mot elle observait son amie agir.

Finalement avec beaucoup d'efforts, la lumière entrait sous ses paupières, ses yeux lui brûlaient. La lumière était trop vive. Elle réessayait à nouveau, sa vision était trop floue pour distinguer quelques choses.

Jane regardait attentivement Maura qui luttait pour ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pouvait voir dans les yeux de son amour ! Maura ouvrait enfin les yeux, mais ne semblait rien voir. Elle avait le regard perdu dans le vague. Jane posait une main sur sa joue et tournait légèrement sa tête dans sa direction.

Les minutes étaient longues avant qu'elle ne réalise que Maura la voyait ! Elle la regardait dans les yeux et Jane reconnaissait cette femme qu'elle avait toujours vue. Sans réfléchir elle se jetait sur les lèvres de Maura.

Elle déposait un baisé doux et tendre. Elle effleurait à peine ses lèvres, mais c'était suffisant pour Jane. Son esprit donnait l'alerte tout à coup. Réalisant ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle se reculait vivement de sa meilleure amie. Les yeux de Maura étaient fermés et Jane retenait son souffle. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? Et si elle ne le souhaitait pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire ou dire ? Le lieutenant se posait mille questions.

Maura ouvrait finalement les yeux et elle regardait Jane. Une larme coulait sur sa joue et Jane paniquait de plus en plus. Pour la première fois elle n'arrivait pas à lire son amie, elle ignorait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. _« Je . . . »_

Jane n'avait pas le temps de continuer sa phrase, Maura attrapait sa main et la posait sur son cœur. Le cerveau de Jane se calmait doucement. Elle posait sa main à plat sur la poitrine de Maura et la regardait intensément pendant de longues minutes. Finalement elle comprenait !

Jane se rapprochait de Maura, elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud. « _Moi aussi je t'aime ! »_ Chuchotait-elle.

Elle se penchait et l'embrassait à nouveau, cette fois elle sentait la légère réponse de Maura à son baiser. Les larmes lui échappaient, elle avait avoué son amour et ses sentiments étaient partagés. Elle se redressait enfin, Maura la regardait une dernière fois avant de se rendormir.

Jane pleurait de joie, de soulagement, de bonheur et d'amour. Elle embrassait le front de Maura et murmurait à son oreille. « _Je t'aime ! »_

Le lieutenant prenait à nouveau place dans le fauteuil. Une main tenait fermement celle de Maura et l'autre, le coude posé sur le lit soutenait sa tête. Elle se permettait pour un moment de se reposer. Son cœur et son âme étaient en paix pour un moment !

Jane dormait profondément depuis des heures déjà lorsqu'un petit coup à la porte brisait le silence de cette pièce. Mais aucune réponse ne venait, au bout de quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrait doucement. Angela faisait son apparition.

Elle s'était levée aux aurores ce matin. Elle était passée par les maisons de ses filles pour s'occuper des animaux. Ainsi que de prendre des vêtements, les nécessaires de toilette et un petit déjeuner pour Jane. Elle savait très bien que celle-ci ne quitterait pas Maura.

Un doux sourire se posait sur ces lèvres à la vue de sa fille endormie tenant fermement la main de Maura. Une expression paisible planait sur son visage et même l'esquisse d'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Ils avaient disparu depuis des jours déjà du visage de Jane et la peur de ne jamais les revoir avait tenu le cœur d'Angela serré.

Elle laissait échapper un soupir et elle déposait un baiser sur la tête de sa fille avant de prendre place de l'autre côté du lit de Maura. Avant de s'assoir dans le fauteuil, elle l'embrassait sur la tempe, Angela chuchotait pour ne pas les réveiller. _« Bonjour mes chéries ! Je suis tellement plus rassuré de vous voir ainsi ! »_

Jane qui malgré le fait qu'elle dormait d'un sommeil profond et sans rêve pour une fois, entendait la voix de sa mère et doucement ouvrait les yeux. Elle redressait la tête et un beau sourire inondait son visage.

Angéla qui souriait en retour comme si le soleil inondait la pièce tout d'un coup. Jane se redressait et déposait un baiser sur la joue de Maura avant de parler.

 _« Bonjour maman ! Quelle heure est-il ? »_ Sa voie était encore chargé de sommeil, elle baillait en s'étirant. Le calme et la sérénité émanaient d'elle.

 _« Il n'est pas encore 8 heures mon ange ! »_ La voie d'Angela était plus douce qu'à son habitude et plus posée. Elle examinait attentivement sa fille quelque chose c'était passé, mais elle ne savait pas quoi, pourtant cela avait dû être important pour avoir fait un tel changement en Jane.

Jane regardait Maura pour un moment, elle laissait quelques larmes lui échapper avant de se tourner vers sa mère. Celle-ci ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et attendait patiemment que sa fille parle enfin.

 _« Je lui ai dit maman ! »_ murmurait-elle entre deux larmes, le soulagement était inscrit sur son visage.

Angela ne comprenait pas ce que sa fille racontait. « _De quoi parles-tu ? »_ Demandait-elle avec confusion.

 _« Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais ! »_ Jane tenait toujours la main de Maura et la serrait doucement. Une petite sensation de mouvement en retour de Maura la faisait sourire.

 _« Mais mon ange . . . »_ commençait Angela dans un soupir.

 _« Non, tu ne comprends pas, je lui ai vraiment dit, elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle aussi ! »_ Murmurait Jane dans un sourire.

 _« Elle s'est réveillé ? »_ demandait Angela debout sur ses jambes en une fraction de seconde et une main posée sur la joue de Maura. « _Elle a ouvert les yeux ? »_ Le cerveau d'Angela tournait en boucle, Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! . . .

Jane souriait à la réaction de sa mère. « _Oui elle a ouvert les yeux. »_

 _« Jane ! »_ protestait Angela. « _Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça ! dit moi plus ! »_

Avec un grand, très grand soupir, Jane roulait des yeux. Mais voir sa mère ainsi était un plaisir pour une fois. Depuis le début elle semblait éteinte, assombris par la peur, le doute et l'inquiétude. Elle retrouvait sa mère et même si elle tirait un peu trop souvent sur la corde, Jane se rendait compte à quel point cela lui avait manqué.

 _« Ok ! Ok ! Je lui parlais et elle m'a répondu ! Au début j'ai cru que c'était mon imagination. Mais je lui ai demandé de me faire un signe si elle m'entendait. »_ Jane lui souriait tendrement, alors qu'Angela passait sa main dans les cheveux de Maura _ **.**_ _«_ _Elle l'a fait, elle a serré mes doigts. »_

Jane s'arrêtait là au grand désespoir de sa mère. « _Et ?! »_

 _« Maman ! »_ Soufflait Jane. « _Tu ne vas pas me lâcher tant que tu n'aurais pas toute l'histoire, n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _« Non ! »_ Répondait-elle avec un large sourire.

 _« Elle a ouvert les yeux, doucement. J'ai cru qu'il y avait un problème au début parce qu'elle ne semblait pas me voir, mais après un moment elle me regardait droit dans les yeux_. » Jane rougissait et détournait la tête de la vision de sa mère.

Celle-ci pas dupe lui demandait. « _Jane ?! »_

Avec une voix plus douce et timide elle chuchotait. _« Je l'ai embrassé ! »_

 _« Quoi ? »_ demandait Angela confuse.

 _« Je l'ai embrassé ! »_ criait Jane, maintenant le visage rouge comme une tomate. Angela ne pouvait pas retenir le rire qui la submergeait.

 _« Maman ! »_ grognait Jane dans l'embarras.

Celle-ci se calmait un peu. « _Et ensuite ? »_

 _« Ensuite ? Ensuite j'ai réalisé ce que j'étais en train de faire et je me suis reculé. Je suis resté à la regarder. Une larme lui a échappé et j'ai eu peur ! J'ai pensé qu'elle ne voulait pas et j'ai voulu m'écarter, mais. . . »_

 _« Mais ?!_ » Poussait Angela.

 _« Mais elle a attrapé ma main et l'a placé sur son cœur. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, je l'ai embrassé à nouveau et elle a répondu à mon baiser. »_ Les yeux de Jane brillaient alors qu'elle parlait et le cœur d'Angela se réchauffait. « _Elle s'est rendormie rapidement. »_

Angela posait une main sur l'épaule de sa fille. « _Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ma chérie. »_

 _« Moi aussi maman. »_ Jane regardait de nouveau sa petite amie et son regard était attiré par l'entaille sur sa poitrine. Depuis que Jane l'avait retrouvé, elle ne semblait pas voir les blessures sur le corps de Maura, mais tout d'un coup ils frappaient ses yeux avec force et une ombre passait sur son visage.

Angela voyait la peur dans les yeux de sa fille, son visage qui semblait irradier la pièce il y a quelques minutes venait de s'assombrir soudain. _« Jane qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_ Demandait-elle dans la crainte.

 _« Maman ! »_ La souffrance, la peur et le désespoir ressortaient dans sa voie. « _Comment va-t-elle le surmonter ? Personne n'en a parlé pour le moment, je ne sais pas ce que ce monstre lui a fait ! Et . . . »_ Sa voie se brisait et les larmes jaillissaient de ses yeux. « _Et s'il l'a vraiment violé ? Comment pourrait-elle vivre avec cela ? »_

Angela pleurait en silence, cette pensée lui avait traversé l'esprit aussi. « _Je ne sais pas chérie. Elle va avoir besoin de toi pour surmonter tout cela et beaucoup de patience. »_

 _« Je suis prête à tout lui donner, mais si être avec moi lui fait trop mal ? Si elle ne supporte pas être près de moi ? »_ Le doute sortait de ses mots, la peur également.

Angela enlaçait sa fille. « _Je ne sais pas Jane, je ne peux pas te donner de réponse. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est d'attendre ! »_

Les pensées se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Jane et les questions aussi. Elle se levait, embrassait le front de Maura et regardait sa mère. « _Maman tu peux rester près d'elle s'il te plaît ? Je reviens ! »_

Angela ne comprenait pas, la confusion se lisait sur son visage. « _Oui mais . . . »_

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase Jane quittait la chambre. Elle marchait à présent dans les couloirs. Nerveuse, elle se frottait les mains inconsciemment. Elle était sûr de ce qu'elle faisait, pourtant son esprit lui hurlait de ne pas le faire. Au détour d'un couloir elle croisait un visage familier, elle courait dans sa direction. Après une brève discussion avec l'infirmière de Maura, elle était dirigée jusqu'à un bureau. Elle prenait plusieurs profondes inspirations. Le courage légèrement revenu, elle frappait doucement. Un _« entré »_ lui donnait l'autorisation de pousser la porte.

 _« Docteur, j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser au sujet de Maura Isles ! »_


	18. Chapitre 18 - Rechute

_**Chapitre 17 – Rechute**_

Le chirurgien regardait attentivement la femme debout dans l'embrasure de sa porte. Un coup d'œil sur son expression et il savait pourquoi elle était là. Depuis l'arrivée du docteur Isles dans son service, il savait que cette discussion allait venir, même s'il la redoutait, il savait qu'il n'y échapperait pas. Il faisait signe à Jane de prendre place dans l'une des chaises en face de son bureau.

Maladroitement elle refermait la porte brutalement, puis se laissait tomber sur la chaise. Elle tortillait ses mains et bougeait de façon inconfortable sur le siège. Elle regardait la plaque sur le bureau, « Dr Charles Wallace ». La peur irradiait de son corps, elle ne trouvait pas le courage de le regarder et encore de parler.

 _« Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là lieutenant_. » Disait-il doucement. Sa voie était grave et profonde. Jane le regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle avait peur, mais elle devait savoir.

Il soupirait. _« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. »_ Jane le regardait perplexe, pas certaine de voir ou il voulait en venir. Il complétait sa pensée. « _Je peux voir comment vous regarder cette femme, votre amour pour elle ne fait aucun doute et je peux dire que de nombreux couples n'ont pas survécu à la vérité. »_ La déception se lisait dans les yeux du vieux docteur.

 _« Je ne veux pas savoir par curiosité, je veux l'aider à surmonter ces 6 derniers jours. »_ Son ton était ferme. « _Je ne veux pas savoir tout cela ! Mais si je veux l'aider, je dois comprendre ce qu'elle a vécu ! Elle ne me le dira pas par elle-même, ou du moins pas au début. Si je veux comprendre ses réactions et ne rien faire qui pourrait la blesser encore plus, je dois connaître la vérité. »_

La force de caractère qui ressortait de ses mots, faisaient sens pour le médecin. Il hochait la tête. Avec ses quelques mots, il avait compris que cette femme n'abandonnerait jamais son amie. _« Très bien ! »_ disait-il en prenant un dossier de son bureau et le plaçait devant lui. Avec une grande inspiration il l'ouvrait.

 _« Docteur Maura Isles, enlevé et séquestré pendant 5 jours._

 _Durant le premier jour, elle a subi de multiples coups. Ses côtes montrent des traces de coups, profondément meurtries, cela indique la répétition. Nous avons aussi remarqué des hématomes sur ses jambes qui correspondent à des traces de coups de pieds, ainsi que dans son dos. Elle porte également des hématomes sur le visage._

 _D'après les premiers résultats, la privation de nourriture commençait ce jour-là ! Ainsi que la restriction d'eau. (Seule les blessures physiques peuvent être observées !) »_

Il arrêtait sa lecture et regardait Jane, au début de la lecture, elle c'était lever et se trouvait maintenant devant la fenêtre. Elle écoutait attentivement malgré la douleur. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester assise et encore moins regarder le docteur Wallace dans les yeux pendant qui racontait le calvaire que Maura avait vécu. Les images de ce que ce monstre avaient fait subir à l'amour de sa vie passaient dans son esprit et elle avait envie de crier. Un signe de tête de sa part et le médecin reprenait sa lecture.

 _« Deuxième jour, des petites traces de brûlure à différents emplacements de son corps furent identifiés_

 _Cuisses_

 _Bras_

 _Épaules_

 _Cou_

 _Hanches_

 _Elles indiquent que le docteur Isles a subi de nombreux chocs électriques venant d'un appareil de défense. Certaines des brûlures sont assez profondes et donc laisse à penser que la personne qui a fait cela se serait attardée._

 _D'autres traces de coups apparaissent et des entailles sont visibles sur sa peau. »_

Jane sursautait, le cri de Maura résonnait soudain dans son esprit, le souvenir de la vidéo la submergeait. Elle pleurait maintenant. Son cœur se serrait et une boule dans sa gorge se formait. Elle tentait de faire disparaître les souvenirs de la vidéo qui se jouait devant ses yeux, mais impossible !

 _« 10 plaies furent trouver, 3 sur sa cuisse gauche. Deux vraiment profondes qui nécessitaient des points de suture sur sa poitrine, quatre autres aussi profondes sur son ventre et enfin la plus importante sur sa cuisse droite. D'une longueur d'environ 10 centimètres qui traverse sa cuisse et est vraiment très profonde. À son arrivée à l'hôpital, elle montrait les premiers signes d'infection. »_

Le docteur Wallace relevait la tête en direction de Jane. « _Votre amie est vraiment remarquable ! »_ disait-il. Jane surprise le regardait enfin. Une expression d'espoir sur son visage apparaissait _ **.**_ _« Lorsqu'elle est arrivée, elle était à peine en vie ! Sur ma table d'opération elle a fait de nombreux arrêtes cardiaque et pourtant elle est toujours vivante. L'infection que nous avons découverte aurait emporté toute autre personne et pourtant elle a survécu ! »_

Jane souriait doucement. _« En effet Maura est forte ! Tellement plus que ce que les gens peuvent penser ! »_

Il reprenait sa lecture.

« _Troisième jour, les premiers signes de déshydrations ont dû se faire sentir. La soif était surement devenue importante. La perte de poids, les lèvres sèches, la fatigue et le manque de force devaient être plus grande. La sous-alimentation a augmenté certains de ses symptômes._

 _Sa cheville commençait à s'infecter. L'entrave en fer lasserait sa peau à chacun de ses mouvements. La douleur devait être importante. Alors que la plaie tentait de se refermer, à chaque nouveau mouvement elle se rouvrait._

 _Nous avons trouvé une brûlure sur sa hanche droite, d'environ 6 sur 8 centimètres, c'était une brûlure aux seconds degrés causés par une flamme posé à même la peau. »_

 _Jane soupirait de terreur et le médecin releva la tête vers elle. « Souhaitez-vous que je m'arrête ? »_

 _« Non ! »_ Répondait Jane la voie étouffer par les pleurs et la souffrance.

« _Elle montre également d'autres traces de coups, qui semble à première vue répétitif. Elle a été battue tous les jours de sa détention. Son corps ne pouvait plus parer aux nombreuses lésions qu'il recevait et les blessures ne guérissaient presque plus. La survit était devenue une priorité. »_

 _« Attendez ! »_ Demandait Jane, elle reprenait place sur la chaise. Elle serrait ses mains de toutes ses forces. _« Alors que nous l'avons enfin retrouvé, une question fut laissée en suspens. Je, . . . J'ai peur de savoir. »_

Le docteur voyait très bien où Jane voulait en venir, car c'était le prochain point de son dossier. Il pouvait comprendre parfaitement pourquoi elle avait peur d'entendre la suite. « _Je sais ce que vous redoutez d'entendre, le dossier en fait mention ! »_

 _« Je sais que je l'aime, mais et si je ne peux plus la regarder dans les yeux après cela ? Si je ne . . . »_ Elle pleurait à nouveau. Elle se détestait, la colère la submergeait. « _J'ai honte ! »_ hurlait-elle. « _C'est elle qui a souffert et c'est moi qui réagis ainsi ! »_

« _C'est normal lieutenant, vous l'aimez et vous avez peur de ne plus la voir comme avant ! »_ Il se levait, faisait le tour de son bureau et prenait place sur la chaise à côté d'elle. Il posait une main sur son épaule. « _Personne ne sort indemne de ceux-ci ! Vous avez souffert aussi de cette situation. »_

Jane prenait une profonde inspiration. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. « _Je suis prête à tout entendre. »_ Affirmait-elle avec conviction.

Le docteur wallace se penchait sur son bureau, il tirait le dossier vers lui et reprenait la lecture.

« _Le dernier jour semble être le plus difficile. La faim et la soif étaient au plus hautes. Le corps maintenant très affaibli et douloureux du docteur Isles ne possédait quasiment plus de force. Ses mouvements devaient être lents et douloureux, ses respirations fragiles et rythme cardiaque en hausse._

 _Malgré son état, son agresseur était plus brutal. Deux côtes se brisaient sous ces coups. Les hématomes étaient plus nombreux sur son corps et plus grand. Elle montre de nombreuses lacérations surement dues à un couteau._

 _Et nous avons trouvé des traces indiquant une tentative de viol. Après un examen plus poussé, le viol ne put être confirmé. Elle a surement réussi à échapper à son agresseur avant qu'il n'aille plus loin. Seulement l'examen de ses blessures ne peut dire jusqu'où il est allé. Une entaille profonde et les hématomes sur ses poignets et ses bras indiquent qu'elle s'est débattue violemment. »_

Jane avait caché son visage dans ses mains et elle pleurait plus fort. Soulager et désemparer en même temps. Elle savait que Maura avait subi le pire, mais ces révélations donnaient une vision beaucoup plus terrible à sa séquestration.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler une alarme retentissait dans le silencieux bureau. Jane relevait va la tête. Il sortait son biper de sa blouse blanche.

 _« Merde ! »_ étaient ses seuls mots avant qu'il ne levait les yeux vers Jane. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'autres mots, elle comprenait qu'il s'agissait de Maura. Ils se levaient en trombe et couraient jusqu'à sa chambre. Les cris d'Angela se faisaient entendre dans le couloir avant même d'atteindre la chambre. Jane accélérait sa course.

A la porte de la chambre elle se figeait, le médecin la bousculait et allait directement au lit, pour examiner Maura. Elle se débattait dans son lit et hurlait à plein poumon. Son visage était déformé par la peur et la douleur. Les yeux toujours fermés. Angela et le médecin tentaient de la retenir. Elle risquait de faire bouger sa cote et de se blesser gravement en s'agitant ainsi. Jane prenait deux secondes pour se ressaisir avant de prendre place de l'autre côté du lit et poser une main sur le front de Maura et l'autre sur bras.

 _« Maura ! Maura ! Écoute-moi, tu es en sécurité, tu es à l'hôpital. »_ Sa voie tremblait et son corps aussi. Mais elle devait se contenir, pour Maura, pour sa vie ! « _Je t'en prie écoute moi ! C'est Jane ! »_

Elle l'enlaçait fermement sans pour autant la blesser et la berçait doucement. Les hurlements de Maura résonnaient dans ses oreilles. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre tellement vite. « _Chute ! Chute ! Je te tiens Maura ! Je suis là ! »_

Doucement les cris ralentissaient et les mouvements de Maura devenaient de moins en moins brusques.

 _« Je te tiens ! »_ murmurait maintenant Jane dans l'oreille de Maura. « _Je ne te lâche pas ! Tu ne risques plus rien. »_

Les cris étaient remplacés par des sanglots et des tremblements, chaque muscle du corps de Maura était crispé et tendu. Jane la reposait doucement dans le lit et la regardait attentivement, le médecin légiste pleurait dans son sommeil. Le docteur Wallace soulevait la blouse de Maura et examinait ses cotes. La peau était maintenant noire et l'hématome couvrait la moitié de son ventre jusqu'à sa hanche.

Jane relevait les yeux vers le visage de Maura. Elle réalisait qu'elle s'était finalement éveillée. La peur, la confusion, le doute se lisaient dans ses yeux. Elle approchait son visage de celle-ci.

 _« Je suis là ! C'est Jane ! »_ Elle posait une main sur sa joue. Le docteur Isles avait le regard perdu dans un cauchemar. Mais le contacte de la main de Jane contre son visage la tirait doucement vers la réalité. Elle clignait des yeux à plusieurs reprises et doucement des yeux bruns sombre apparaissaient devant elle. Une familiarité dans ce regard réchauffait son cœur. Elle se laissait submerger par ce sentiment et petit à petit les souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle laissait échapper un petit « _Jane_ » entre ses lèvres. Sa voie à peine audible, pourtant des larmes jaillissaient de ses magnifiques yeux sombres.

 _« Je suis la Maura ! »_ Elle l'embrassait doucement sur la joue. Elle lui prenait la main. Maura lui souriait légèrement. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes, le fantôme de son cauchemar planait encore dans son esprit et les souvenir de son enlèvement ne cessaient de la hanter. Après un moment elle ouvrait la bouche, sur le point de parler, elle toussait fort à la place. Elle regardait Jane avec terreur, elle commençait à ne plus pouvoir respirer, un petit filet de sang commençait à sortir de sa bouche et à glisser lentement sur son visage.

 _« Maura !? »_ Hurlait Jane de terreur.

Le médecin attrapait les nombreux câbles autour d'elle et rapidement les détachait. L'infirmière à côté de lui attrapait les perfusions et les accrochait sur le lit et ils prenaient le lit et la sortait rapidement de la chambre. Jane sur leurs talons ne cessait de poser des questions. _« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Ou l'emmenez-vous ? Est-ce qu'elle va mourir ? »_

Une infirmière en les voyant sortir de la chambre se précipitait pour les aider et l'infirmière qui c'était occuper de Maura se retournait et attrapait Jane par les bras. _« Calmez-vous ! La crise a surement déplacé sa cote, le médecin doit l'opérer immédiatement et réparer les dégâts. Je vous promets de venir vous tenir informé, attendez là ! »_ Sans plus de mot elle regardait Angela en pleure derrière sa fille. Un signe de sa part et la maman attrapait Jane et la serrait contre elle. L'infirmière partait en courant rejoindre le chirurgien.

Elles restaient là immobiles au milieu de ce couloir, le regard perdu. La peur de la perdre les tenaillait. L'incertitude et le doute les tétanisaient.

L'attente serait longue et les émotions incontrôlables. Elles avaient déjà beaucoup trop enduré et le chemin devant elles était beaucoup trop incertain encore. Maura pouvait ne pas survivre et à bien y réfléchir ses chances étaient très minces ! L'idée de la perdre à nouveau brisait le peu d'espoir qui restait dans le cœur de Jane. Elle ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas être là lorsque le docteur Wallace sortirait de ce bloc opératoire, le visage ravagé par la défaite et le regard plein de compassion.

Jane partait en courant les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle ne voulait pas entendre que l'amour de sa vie était morte ! Elle pensait que cela était inévitable, elle pensait qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais l'éclat de vie dans les yeux de Maura et elle ne pouvait plus supporter le doute et l'espoir écrasant qui étaient sur son cœur.

La fuite ! La fuite était la seule chose que son esprit hurlait et comme à chaque fois Jane partait.


	19. Chapitre 19 - Incertitude

_**Chapitre 18 – Incertitude**_

Jane courait, encore et encore, toujours plus loin et toujours plus vite. Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle courait mais tout cela n'avait pas d'importance, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était s'éloigner, mettre de la distance entre elle et tout ce qui lui faisait mal, ce qui l'effrayait. SA VIE !Elle voulait tout oublier ! Alors elle courait sans s'arrêter, sans même regarder derrière elle.

Angela était étourdi par le geste de sa fille. Elle qui il y a quelques heures à peine rayonnait d'amour, de joie et d'espoir, maintenant fuyait. Elle venait de tourner le dos à l'amour de sa vie, elle venait d'abandonner sa famille. Angela ne pouvait retenir ses larmes, son corps tremblait de peur et de peine. Une de ces filles était maintenant entre la vie et la mort et l'autre avait succombé au désespoir et fuyait à toutes jambes. Écartelée entre ses sentiments, elle devait se ressaisir, ses enfants dépendaient de ses choix, de ses actes et elle en était bien consciente. Après quelques secondes, elle se ressaisissait enfin et sortait son téléphone. Elle composait le numéro et le portable à l'oreille elle attendait avec impatience qu'on lui réponde.

 _"Rizzoli! »_

 _« Frankie ?! »_ Sa voie tremblait et était rauque à cause des larmes.

 _« Maman qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »_ L'inquiétude ancrée dans sa voie, il écoutait attentivement sa mère.

 _« Maura vient d'être emmené d'urgence au bloc opératoire, elle fait une hémorragie. »_ Angela pleurait de désespoir, combien devrait encore subir Maura avait que tout se s'arrange _ **.**_ _«_ _Frankie ! Ta sœur s'est sauvée, elle a quitté l'hôpital en courant et je ne sais pas où elle est ? »_

 _« Quoi ? »_ demandait Frankie incrédule. « _Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »_

 _« Rien, elle n'a rien dit, quand Maura a été emmené elle est partie sans un mot. J'ai peur Frankie et si elle fait une bêtise ? Il faut la retrouver ! »_ Le désespoir résonnait dans sa voie.

 _« Très bien maman écoute-moi ! Je pars à sa recherche, je préviens Frost et Korsak. On va vite la retrouver. Toi veille sur Maura ! Je te tiens au courant. »_

Un soupir s'échappait des lèvres d'Angela. « _Merci Frankie. Retrouve-la vite ! »_

 _« Promis maman. »_ Il raccrochait.

Angela posait le téléphone sur le siège à côté d'elle, a la moindre sonnerie elle pourrait se jeter déçu, les yeux tourner vers les portes battantes qui menaient au bloc ou se trouvait Maura, elle pourrait voir arriver le médecin ou l'infirmière pour lui donner des nouvelles. Dans les deux cas, elle était prête à agir rapidement.

Frankie qui venait de raccrocher, se levait de son siège à la cafétéria du poste. Il montait rapidement à l'étage de la section homicide. Il trouvait Frost à son bureau. Korsak avait été appelé par le commandant alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir pour l'hôpital car c'était son tour de garde.

 _« Frost ! On a un problème ! »_ Criait-il avant même d'atteindre son bureau.

 _« Quoi ?! »_ demandait Barry dans l'urgence.

 _« Jane s'est barrée ! »_ Il reprenait son souffle.

 _« Comment ça ? »_ Frost ne comprenait pas ce que Frankie lui racontait.

 _« Maura est à nouveau au bloc et Jane ne l'a pas supporté, elle est partis en courant de l'hôpital et n'a rien dit. »_

 _« Merde ! Ce n'est pas bon ! »_ Reprenait Frost en se frottant le front.

Cavanaught et Korsak avaient entendu le cri de Frankie et étaient sortis à la hâte. Ils avaient écouté attentivement la conversation.

 _« Korsak partez à l'hôpital ! Veiller sur Angela et Maura. »_ Celui-ci faisait un signe de tête à Cavanaught et quittait le bureau rapidement.

 _« Frost, tentez de contacter le lieutenant Rizzoli et de localiser son téléphone. »_ Celui-ci acquiesçait et reprenait place à son bureau. Cavanaught se tournait vers Frankie. « _Avez-vous une idée ou votre sœur aurait pu aller ? »_

Frankie tournait en rond et passait la main dans ces cheveux. « _Je ne sais pas ! Non, je . . . »_

Cavanaught l'attrapait par les bras et le forçait à se calmer et à se concentrer. « _Rizzoli ! Calmez-vous et réfléchissez bien. Il n'y a pas un endroit ou votre sœur aime aller pour réfléchir, pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête ? »_

 _« Vous connaissez Jane, elle n'est pas du genre à se confier facilement, Maura est la seule à qui elle dit tout ! »_ L'abandon résonnait dans sa voie.

 _« MERDE ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! »_ Hurlait Frost.

Ils se tournaient vers lui, le lieutenant jetait son clavier sur le bureau. _« Elle ne décroche pas son portable et je ne peux pas la localiser. »_ Lâchait Frost de frustration en mettant sa tête entre ses mains.

 _« Je sais ! »_ hurlait Frankie avant de courir vers la porte de sortie, sans même se retourner, il disparaissait.

Korsak était arrivé à l'hôpital, il entrait dans la salle d'attente de la chirurgie. Angela était assise sur un siège, le regard fixer sur les portes battantes devant elle. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué l'arrivée de Vince. Il prenait place dans le siège à côté d'elle et posait une main sur son épaule. Elle sursautait au contact et tournait la tête vivement vers lui.

 _« Vince ! Que faite vous ici ? »_ Demandait-elle surprise.

 _« Frankie nous a prévenu de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je suis venu pour vous et Maura. »_ Sa voie était douce et profonde. Angela éclatait en sanglots et il la prenait dans ses bras. _« Elle va revenir ! Elle a besoin d'un peu de temps c'est tout ! »_ Soupirait-il.

 _« J'ai si peur ! J'ai peur de les perdre ! »_ Sa tête était cachée dans les bras du vieux capitaine.

 _« Vous ne les perdrez pas, votre fille a besoin de remettre ses idées en place et Maura est une battante ! Elle a lutté jusqu'ici, ce n'est pas pour abandonner ! Croyez-moi Angela tout va s'arranger. »_ Une forte conviction ressortait de ses paroles.

Angela relevait la tête et frottait ses yeux avec le dos de sa main gauche. Elle inspirait profondément et fermait les yeux. Les souvenirs de ce matin envahissaient son esprit et un petit sourire forçait le passage sur ses lèvres. _« Vous savez ce matin j'ai cru que le cauchemar était fini ! »_ Elle soupirait, ses épaules tombaient dans la défaite.

Vince frottait son épaule. « _Racontez-moi ! »_ disait-il avec un doux sourire.

 _« Je suis rentré dans la chambre et je les ai trouvées endormies toutes les deux. Elles semblaient paisibles. Jane souriait, elle était heureuse. Je ne sais pas si je peux vous en parlez ? »_ Reprenait Angela en baissant la tête.

Il souriait tendrement. « _Si vous avez peur de me parler de ses sentiments pour Maura, ne vous en fait pas, cela fait un moment que je me suis rendu compte de son amour pour elle. »_ Surprise Angela relevait la tête et le regardait avec de grands yeux. _« Oui, cela était évident sauf pour elle ! Votre fille est quelqu'un de forte et indépendante. Elle ne veut pas paraître faible, ce que je comprends, mais avant sa rencontre avec Maura, elle était plus réservée. Après avoir rencontré le docteur Isles, elle est devenue plus rayonnante, plus ouverte. Elle ne réalise pas que sa part de féminité n'est pas un handicap mais un atout dans son travail et indirectement Maura lui a montré. »_

Angela acquiesçait en silence, mais ne disait pas un mot.

 _« Après l'affaire Hoyt, j'ai vraiment cru la perdre ! Elle c'était beaucoup refermer et grâce à Maura, elle a réussi à surmonter ses peurs et ses doutes. »_ Songeait le vieil homme.

 _« C'est ce qui me fait peur justement, Maura est devenu avec le temps le sol sous ses pieds, la bouée à sa taille, l'air dans ses poumons. Si elle ne s'en sort pas que va devenir Jane ? »_ Angela retenait ses nouvelles larmes qui menaçaient de la submerger.

Korsak ne répondait pas car s'il était honnête, cette question lui avait traversé l'esprit.

 _« Je me souviens du début, alors qu'elles commençaient à se fréquenter ! »_ Angela ne pouvait pas retenir son sourire.

« _Jane me parlait de son travail et elle m'a raconté un fait scientifique, elle a ri aux éclats et une illumination était apparu dans ses yeux. J'étais surprise par sa réaction et par ses mots. Je lui ai demandé comment elle savait tout cela ? Elle m'a répondu que le nouveau médecin légiste lui avait raconté cela et qu'elle avait tellement ri que c'était resté gravée dans sa mémoire. Je lui ai demandé de me parler un peu plus de lui, mais elle c'est montrer évasive et à détourner la conversation._

 _Peut-être une semaine plus tard, je l'ai invité à déjeuner avec moi, car j'étais près du poste. Elle a refusé, après elle m'expliquer qu'elle avait déjà promis de déjeuner avec quelqu'un. Alors je n'ai pas insisté et puis 15 minutes plus tard elle m'a rappelé pour me demander si cela ne me dérangeait pas si elle emmenait quelqu'un avec elle. Vous me connaissez ! J'étais ravie._

 _J'ai appris par la suite qu'en fait Maura avait insisté pour que Jane me rappelle et me propose un déjeuner à trois._

 _Je les attendais au Dirty Robert. Vous n'imaginez pas ma surprise lorsque je les ai vue entrer. Elles riaient aux éclats, elles ne m'avaient pas encore vue. J'avais pris place à une table à l'écart, j'ai pris un moment pour les regarder._

 _Elles semblaient amies depuis des années ! Elles parlaient facilement l'une avec l'autre, elles se taquinaient, se chamaillaient. Pour la première fois je voyais ma fille épanouie dans ce qui semblait à ce moment une belle amitié. Elles ont fini par me remarquer et se sont dirigées vers moi. Jane m'a présenté Maura, le fameux médecin légiste. Vous imaginez ma surprise lorsque j'ai réalisé que c'était une femme et puis en quelques minutes je me suis retrouvé sous son charme moi aussi !_

 _Malgré sa maladresse flagrante dans les discussions, elle avait ce petit je ne sais quoi qui faisait tout son charme. Elle était agréable, douce et les regardant discuter, j'ai réalisé qu'elle adoucissait ma fille par sa présence. Je suis fière de l'appeler ma fille !_ »

Angela pleurait doucement. Elle sortait son portefeuille de son sac et tirait une photo d'une des pochettes. Jane et Maura étaient sur la photo avec de grands sourires sur leurs visages. Elles rayonnaient. Angela la portait sur son cœur et Korsak prenait la maman éplorée dans ses bras.

 _« Elles vont s'en sortir toutes les deux ! Il ne faut pas perdre espoir ! Et . . . »_

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer sa phrase, quelqu'un poussait une des portes battantes en face d'eux. Angela reconnaissait immédiatement l'infirmière, elle se levait d'un bond de son fauteuil et s'avançait rapidement vers elle.

L'infirmière surprise de ne pas voir Jane regardait perplexe Angela. « _Votre fille n'est pas là ? »_ Demandait-elle avec confusion. Elle avait vu le lieutenant de police ne jamais quitter le côté du docteur Isles et elle avait également tout l'amour qu'elle portait pour cette femme.

 _« Euh ! Non_. « Angela baissait la tête et celle-ci comprenait, l'infirmière soupirait.

 _« Le docteur Isles est toujours au bloc, l'opération va prendre plus de temps qu'on ne le pensait. Sa cote c'est effectivement déplacée, elle a perforé le poumon et a fait quelques dégâts. Le fait qu'elle a pu tenir jusqu'ici et qu'elle a repris des forces lui donne beaucoup de chance de survie. »_ L'infirmière prenait la main d'Angela. « _Elle supporte bien l'opération et nous sommes plus qu'optimistes ! »_ Son sourire réconfortait un peu Angela et la rassurait légèrement. _« Je dois repartir maintenant, mais je vais revenir vous voir ! »_

Korsak qui se tenait derrière Angela faisait un signe de tête et l'infirmière disparaissait rapidement derrière les grosses portes. Angela attrapait son portable et composait le numéro de Frankie. Il décrochait.

 _« Oui maman ? »_ Il parlait doucement et calmement.

 _« Je viens d'avoir des nouvelles de Maura, elle supporte bien l'opération, celle-ci va prendre un peu plus de temps, mais les médecins sont optimistes ! »_ Soufflait Angela dans le soulagement. « _Si tu retrouves ta sœur, dit lui que Maura s'accroche ! »_

Un beau sourire envahissait le visage de Frankie. « _Je vais lui dire maman ! Elle est devant moi ! Laisse-moi le temps de te la ramener. »_

 _« Oh mon Dieu ! Merci ! »_ Criait Angela de soulagement dans le téléphone. « _Je vous attends mon fils ! Je t'aime. »_

 _« Je t'aime aussi maman ! »_ Il raccrochait et avançait doucement vers sa sœur.

Il avait repensé à sa sœur plus jeune et chaque fois qu'elle se disputait avec sa mère, elle fuyait de la maison pendant des heures. Un jour il avait décidé de la suivre ! Elle avait marché pendant des heures avant finalement de s'arrêter près de ce lac. Elle était restée là simplement à regarder le paysage. Une fois calmer et après avoir réfléchi, elle revenait. Il avait pensé à cet endroit même s'il ignorait si Jane y allait toujours, mais son intuition payait et il la trouvait assise au bord de l'eau.

Le lac était plutôt vaste, on ne pouvait pas voir l'autre côté. Il était entouré par de grands terrains. Un peu plus loin il y avait un terrain de jeux pour les enfants et ici et là, il y avait plusieurs arbres. L'endroit était calme et paisible.

Il avançait silencieusement. À quelques pas d'elle il s'arrêtait, ne voulant pas l'effrayer, il parlait doucement. Il ignorait dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait sa sœur, mais il se doutait qu'elle ne coopérerait pas facilement au début. _« Jane ! C'est moi Frankie ! »_ Elle ne bougeait pas et ne prononçait pas un mot. Il faisait un pas de plus vers elle. Elle ne semblait pas réagir. _« Jane ?! »_

Frankie prenait place finalement à côté d'elle et la regardait. Elle pleurait en silence, elle avait le regard perdu dans les eaux du lac. Il posait une main sur celle qui reposait au sol. _« Jane parle-moi s'il te plaît ? »_ demandait Frankie, il parlait calmement et doucement.

Elle haussait des épaules et soufflait fortement. Il devait la poussée encore un peu, mais il savait qu'elle était prête à se confier. _« Aller Jane parle-moi ! »_

 _« Quand l'enquête a commencé sur le styliste, j'ai pensé que ce serait la routine. Un cadavre, une enquête et enfin l'arrestation, puis lorsque Maura a eu peur et alors qu'elle s'est sauvée, j'ai cru mourir de peur. J'ai découvert qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert par le passé. J'ai voulu la protéger, lui prouver que ses craintes n'étaient pas fondées. Que je pouvais la protéger d'un monstre. »_ Elle baissait la tête et soupirait. _« Mais j'ai échoué ! Il l'a enlevé et si tu savais Frankie le mal qu'il lui a fait ! Le pire c'est que je ne sais pas tout et ce que je sais déjà est inimaginable. Comment va-t-elle surmonter cela ? Comment va-t-elle pouvoir continuer à vivre ? »_ S'écriait-elle de peur et de douleur.

Frankie lui frottait le dos doucement. Il n'avait jamais vu sa sœur si désemparer. Elle avait mal et ne le cachait pas, ou ne pouvait pas le cacher. Elle pleurait fort, son corps était crispé.

 _« Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais ! J'avais tellement peur de la perdre que je ne pouvais pas le cacher plus longtemps et je lui ai dit ! Et elle m'aime aussi ! »_ Murmurait-elle en jouant avec des brins d'herbe à ses pieds.

 _« C'est merveilleux Jane ! Tu dois te battre pour son amour ! »_ S'exclamait-il dans un sourire.

 _« Tu ne comprends pas Frankie ! Elle m'aime ! Comment peut-elle encore m'aimer ? Je lui avais promis de la protéger, je lui avais promis qu'elle ne souffrirait pas et j'ai échoué. Elle a vécu l'enfer à cause de moi ! Et malgré tout elle me dit qu'elle m'aime ! »_

 _« Tu oublies une chose Jane ! »_ Le ton de Frankie montrait de la colère. Surprise Jane le regardait droit dans les yeux. « _Tu oublies la plus grande promesse que tu lui as faite. Quand elle t'a raconté ce qu'il lui était arrivé il y a 10 ans, elle a partagé sa plus grande peur avec toi ! Et toi en retour tu lui as promis que quoiqu'il allait se passer tu ne l'abandonnerais jamais ! »_ Il parlait calmement, mais son ton était fort et strict. _« Voilà pourquoi elle t'aime ! Voilà pourquoi elle croit encore en toi ! Voilà pourquoi elle se bat sur la table d'opération en ce moment ! Parce qu'elle a une confiance aveugle en toi Jane et qu'elle sait que tu ne l'abandonneras pas, malgré les difficultés qui vous attendent ! Elle pense que tu te battras pour elle, pour son amour ! »_

Il attrapait la main de sa sœur, elle pleurait à nouveau, il attendait qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux avant de reprendre. _« Réfléchi bien Jane ! N'agit pas impulsivement, parce que cette fois-ci tu risques de tout perdre. Si tu renonces à elle au moment où elle a le plus besoin de toi et de ton amour, tu la perdras pour toujours et elle se perdra également. Tu ne détiens pas que ta vie entre tes mains, tu détiens la sienne ! »_

Il laissait quelques minutes à sa sœur pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire avant de reprendre. « _Maman a eu des nouvelles de Maura, elle est encore au bloc, l'opération est plus difficile que prévu, mais elle se bat Jane. Elle lutte pour vivre. Le médecin a dit à maman qu'elle avait de grandes chances de s'en sortir !_ _Moi je retourne à l'hôpital, je veux être là lorsqu'elle sortira du bloc opératoire, tu viens avec moi ? »_ Il tendait une main à sa sœur.

Elle réfléchissait un moment. Il a raison je lui ai juré que je ne ferais pas comme Thomas, que malgré tout ce qui pourrait arriver, je serais toujours là pour elle. Et à cause de doute et d'une peur idiote je suis prête à la perdre ! Merde Jane ! Comment peux-tu être aussi conne ! Ressaisie toi, elle t'aime ! Toi !

Elle attrapait la main de son frère et se levait avec lui, il lui adressait un grand sourire et un signe de tête, avant de finalement s'avancer en direction de la voiture de Frankie. Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital se faisait en silence. Une fois garé, ils descendaient du véhicule, avant de se diriger vers le bâtiment, Jane retenait son frère par le bras et l'enlaçait fortement. _« Merci Frankie ! Merci d'être là ! »_

Il retournait l'étreinte de sa sœur. « _C'est normal Jane, je t'aime et je serais toujours là pour toi ! »_

Ils prenaient l'ascenseur jusqu'au premier étage, Jane avançait la peur au ventre jusqu'au service de chirurgie. Là au milieu de la salle d'attente se trouvait Korsak debout en pleurant en silence, il serait Angela dans ses bras qui elle ne pouvait pas retenir ses sanglots. Le cœur de Jane se serrait brutalement. Elle avait peur.

 _« Frankie ! »_ Soufflait-elle en lui agrippant le bras fortement.


	20. Chapitre 20 - Quitte ou double

_**Chapitre 19 – Quitte ou double**_

Je ne peux pas ! Et si . . . Elle était plus là ! Et si . . . . Je l'avais vraiment perdu ! Je . . . je l'ai laissé seule, j'ai rompu ma promesse ! Je l'ai abandonné alors qu'elle avait le plus besoin de moi ! Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas ! JE NE PEUX PAS !

 _« Je ne peux pas ! »_ Hurlait Jane soudainement.

Tous se tournaient vers elle. Frankie la tenait par le bras afin qu'elle ne puisse pas s'enfuir à nouveau. Angela qui venait d'entendre sa fille hurler se jetait sur elle. _« Oh mon Dieu Jane ! Tu es là ! »_ Elle la serrait fortement dans ses bras.

Jane voulait fuir, elle ne voulait surtout pas entendre sa mère lui dire que Maura était morte sur la table d'opération. Elle tentait de s'extirper de l'étreinte de sa mère. Mais en vain celle-ci resserrait plus encore ses bras autour de son corps. _« Jane ! Jane ! »_ Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quelque chose Jane l'interrompait.

 _« Non maman, je ne veux pas entendre ! »_ hurlait-elle.

Elle commençait à courir dans le couloir, lorsque trois petits mots l'arrêtaient net. Comme une balle en plein cœur, elle ne pouvait plus bouger, elle ne pouvait plus penser, elle ne pouvait même plus respirer.

Les avait-elle bien entendu ? Sa mère venait-elle de crier ? À ce moment-là, elle ne savait plus rien. Elle pleurait, c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

Angéla attendait immobile et silencieuse au milieu de ce couloir d'hôpital. Mais Jane ne bougeait pas, ni pour fuir, ni pour revenir près d'elle. Les minutes semblaient devenir des heures. Frankie et Korsak regardaient la scène se dérouler devant eux. Comme de simple spectateur, ils ne pouvaient rien faire à ce moment.

Angela voyait les épaules de sa fille monter et descendre de façons incontrôlables. Elle savait que Jane pleurait ! Alors elle faisait le premier pas vers sa fille et répétait lentement sa phrase.

 _« Maura est vivante ! »_

Ces mots étaient un coup de poing dans l'estomac de Jane. Le souffle court, la peur, la peine et la douleur la submergeaient, elle se retournait avec tout cela profondément inscrit sur son visage. Elle tombait à genoux au sol et Angela se précipitait sur elle.

Les pleures de Jane devenaient incontrôlables et Angela attendait patiemment que celle-ci se calme enfin pour comprendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. C'était important et Jane devait savoir !

Les mots « _Maura est vivante !_ » résonnaient encore et encore dans l'esprit de Jane. Elle n'entendait plus rien a par cette phrase en boucle dans sa tête. Quand enfin son cerveau assimilait l'information, Jane se calmait lentement. Elle commençait à reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration.

Angela qui sentait sa fille lentement lui revenir commençait à lui parler doucement dans l'oreille. _« Jane, Écoute-moi ! Maura est vivante ! Elle a survécu à l'opération et maintenant elle est presque hors de danger ! »_ La voie d'Angela était lourde et grave. Elle parlait d'un ton calme et tendu à la fois.

Un signe de tête de Jane donnait l'autorisation à Angela de continuer.

 _« Il y a eu un problème lors de son réveil. »_ Angela inspirait profondément. _«_ _Lorsqu'elle a ouvert les yeux, elle a commencé à paniquer ! Nous avons tout fait pour la rassurer, la calmer, mais cela n'a pas fonctionné. Le docteur Wallaces a dû lui faire une injection de calmants afin qu'elle ne se blesse pas. »_

Jane relevait la tête et regardait sa mère dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis son retour.

 _« Jane ! Quelqu'un est venu tenter de parler à Maura, mais elle a fait une autre crise. Il pense que l'opération a peut-être fait resurgir un souvenir que Maura a tenté d'enfouir dans sa mémoire. Si elle continue à faire des crises comme ça, ils vont devoir la mettre sous tranquillisant et surement la transférer dans le . . . »_ Angela baissait la tête, elle retenait de toutes ses forces les larmes qui menaçaient de sortir. _« Dans le service de psychiatrique ! »_

 _« Non ! »_ Soupirait Jane en posant une main sur son visage afin de couvrir sa bouche.

Angela attrapait les mains de sa fille et la regardait droit dans les yeux. _« Elle t'a réclamé Jane ! Lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée, elle a hurlé ton nom encore et encore ! »_

Sans plus de mot, Jane embrassait le front de sa mère et se relevait. Elle se dirigeait vers la chambre de Maura. Une détermination dans le regard, la force dans chacun de ses mouvements, elle ferait tout pour aider son amour. Je lui ai juré de ne jamais l'abandonner ! Maintenant elle a le plus besoin de moi, et je ne vais pas renoncer !

Arriver à la porte elle voyait la gentille infirmière qui s'occupait de Maura. Elle attendait devant la porte de sa chambre. Un autre médecin se trouvait à côté d'elle, Jane ne l'avait jamais vu encore.

Il faisait un pas vers elle. « _Vous êtes Jane ? »_ demandait-il. Elle faisait un signe de tête.

 _« Très bien, j'ai discuté avec votre mère du docteur Isles et elle m'a parlé de votre situation. Avant que vous n'entriez dans cette chambre, j'ai une question à vous poser ! »_ Jane le regardait et l'écoutait attentivement. « _Si elle réagit bien à votre contact, serez-vous capable de prendre soin d'elle ? Ce genre de crise peut se reproduire pendant quelque temps. Le docteur Isles va devoir surmonter beaucoup de choses et au début son comportement sera sporadique ! Elle peut changer d'humeur en un quart de seconde ! Les cauchemars sont à prévoir également. Pouvez-vous faire face à tout cela ? »_

Jane inspirait profondément. « _Si elle me laisse faire alors je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'aider, la soutenir, la rassurer, la protéger ! »_

Il acquiesçait et s'écartait de la porte.

Jane soufflait et ouvrait doucement la porte de la chambre de Maura. Elle la voyait allongée dans son lit, le regard perdu dans le vague. Jane repoussait la porte, mais ne la fermait pas complètement, le médecin voulait voir ce qui se passait et l'infirmière se tenait prête à agir si elle faisait de nouveau une crise de panique.

Jane s'approchait lentement du lit de Maura. Elle posait sa main sur la sienne, mais celle-ci retirait sa main immédiatement. Jane prenait place dans le fauteuil entre elle et la fenêtre. Ainsi elle pouvait voir parfaitement le visage de Maura. Celle-ci semblait engourdie, ses yeux s'ouvraient et se fermaient très lentement. Le calmant agissait.

 _« Maura, c'est moi ! »_ Murmurait Jane. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues du médecin légiste. Elle ne prononçait pas un mot et ne la regardait même pas. _« Je te demande pardon Maura ! Tu avais besoin de moi et je n'étais pas là ! »_ Jane la regardait intensément, espérant une réaction, mais rien. Maura pleurait en silence et se refermait sur elle-même. « _Dit moi Maura ! Raconte-moi ce qui t'a fait peur ? »_

 _« Tu m'as abandonné ! »_ Un murmure, à peine un souffle s'échappait des lèvres de Maura.

Le cœur de Jane se serrait. « _J'avais besoin de remettre mes idées en place. Si je voulais te donner le meilleur de moi, je devais dépasser mes peurs et mes doutes. »_ Jane s'avançait dans le siège et approchait sa main de celle de Maura, mais s'arrêtait avant de la toucher. _« Maura je t'en prie dit moi ! Même si cela me fait mal, je veux savoir ! »_ Jane la suppliait.

 _« J'ai mal et j'ai peur, je suis perdu et tu ne m'as pas retrouvé ! »_ Ses larmes devenaient plus nombreuses et plus violentes. Le docteur Isles ne se contrôlait plus.

Jane se levait et prenait place sur le lit à côté d'elle, elle lui prenait la main. « _Maura tu n'es pas perdu ! Je te vois, tu es toujours là ! »_ Jane posait une main sur sa joue et au toucher Maura sursautait, mais ne s'écartait pas. _« Je t'aime Maura ! »_

 _« Même si je suis brisé ? Même si tu me fais mal lorsque tu es là et que tu me touches ? »_ Maura pleurait tellement.

Jane pleurait, les mots de Maura lui faisaient mal, mais elle devait tenir, pour elle, pour cette femme qu'elle était avant tout cela ! « _Dis-moi ! Dis-moi ce qui te fait mal ! dit-moi comment je peux t'aider ? »_

 _« Je ne sais pas ! »_ S'écriait-elle brusquement. _«_ _Quand je te regard, je vois la femme que j'étais avant et les souvenirs de ce qu'il m'a fait se superposent ! »_ Maura hurlait de douleur. « _Et si je ne suis plus jamais celle que tu as aimée ? Et s'il m'a brisé ? Et si ses images reviennent me hanter encore, à chaque minute de ma vie ? »_ Jane se jetait sur elle et la serrait contre elle. Elle l'entourait de ses bras et la berçait. Les pleurs de Maura étaient violents. « _J'ai mal Jane ! J'ai tellement mal ! »_ Hurlait-elle.

Jane pleurait aussi. « _Chute, chute ! Je suis là Maura ! Je jure que je serais toujours là ! »_

L'infirmière voulait entrer au premier cri de Maura, mais le psychiatre lui attrapait le bras.

Jane la berçait encore et encore. La fatigue était la plus forte et Maura sombrait en pleurs dans le sommeil. Lorsque Jane ne l'entendait plus elle la reposait doucement sur le lit. Elle remontait la couverture sur elle. Elle prenait la main de Maura dans la sienne et ne la lâchait pas.

Le psychiatre entrait dans la chambre doucement et s'approchait de Jane. Celle-ci pleurait en silence. Il posait une main sur son épaule. « _Comment vous sentez-vous ? »_ demandait-il.

 _« J'ai mal ! La voir ainsi me fait souffrir ! »_ La voie de Jane était rauque par les pleurs et saccader par la boule coincée dans sa gorge. « _Mais tout ce que je veux c'est la garder dans mes bras à l'abri du monde ! »_

Le médecin souriait. « _Vous pouvez l'aider à surmonter toute cette épreuve !_ _Elle a confiance en vous, elle s'abandonne à vous, que ce soit son cœur, son corps et son âme ! Elle vous laisse la toucher, elle vous parle et surtout elle met ses plaies à nu devant vous. Si vous acceptez, avec mon aide nous pouvons l'aider à retrouver sa vie, à revenir à celle qu'elle était. »_

 _« Je suis prête à tout faire pour qu'elle ne souffre plus ! »_ Répondait Jane avec force et colère.

 _« Je suis heureux de l'entendre ! Je reviendrais vous voir demain, lorsqu'elle sera éveillée et nous en discuterons avec elle ! »_ Il faisait un signe de tête à Jane et quittait la chambre. Jane regardait Maura, elle gémissait et commençait à s'agiter. Elle s'allongeait près d'elle et doucement la prenait dans ses bras. Elle s'assurait de ne pas lui faire de mal et elle la berçait doucement. L'oreille de Maura reposait sur le cœur de Jane, sa tête montait et descendait au rythme des respirations profondes du lieutenant Rizzoli.

Après un petit moment elle se calmait et s'accrochait fermement à la veste de Jane comme si sa vie en dépendait. Lentement son cœur ralentissait et revenait à un rythme normal, ainsi que sa respiration. Même si elle tenait de toutes ses forces le vêtement de Jane, elle semblait plus paisible. Jane soulagée et heureuse de tenir la femme qu'elle aimait dans ses bras, posait sa tête sur celle de Maura et se laissait aller dans le sommeil.

Le psychiatre qui venait de sortir de la chambre se dirigeait vers la famille du docteur Isles. « _Puis-je vous parlez ? »_ demandait-il.

Tous acquiesçaient en même temps. Rassembler autour de lui, Angela, Frankie et Korsak écoutaient attentivement chaque mot du médecin _ **.**_ _«_ _Le docteur Isles va mieux ! »_ Un soupir de soulagement s'échappait de toutes les lèvres. Il regardait Angela. _« Comme je le pensais, votre fille est la seule que Maura accepte près d'elle et surtout se confie à elle. Les progrès du docteur Isles devraient être rapides grâce à votre fille._ » Angela souriait fièrement et heureuse. « _Seulement pour le moment, Maura ne doit recevoir aucune visite, ni contact qu'elle refuse. Si on la force, elle risque de se replier sur elle-même ou pire encore. »_

Angela effrayée demandait fébrilement. « _Pire ?! »_

 _« Elle peut entrer dans une sorte d'autisme, ou un coma vigil. Après ce type de traumatisme, je suis surpris qu'elle soit encore autant lucide. Mais elle est forte et avec beaucoup d'aide elle surmontera tous ceux-ci. »_ Disait-il d'un ton rassurant. « _Je reviens demain, pour mettre en place le traitement et les rendez-vous avec elles ! »_

 _« Docteur ? »_ Demandait Korsak doucement. Celui-ci se tournait vers lui. _« Le docteur Isles est actuellement sous protection policière ! »_

Angela surprise demandait. _« Comment ça ? Son kidnappeur est mort ?! Alors pourquoi ? »_

Frankie posait une main sur l'épaule de sa mère qui venait de hausser le ton. « _Maman, nous n'avons rien dit car nous ignorons qui est le complice du tueur ! Et Maura est peut-être encore en danger. »_

Angela posait une main sur sa bouche. « _Oh mon Dieu, non ! Mon bébé ! »_ Elle retenait ses larmes.

Korsak posait une main sur l'autre épaule d'Angela. « _Ne vous en fait pas, nous somme sur ses traces ! Nous l'arrêterons avant qu'il ne tente de s'en prendre à elle ! »_

 _« Oui et le chalet devait être sur et vous voyez ce qu'il lui a fait ! »_ Parlait Angela d'un ton amère.

Dans la défaite ils baissaient la tête, le regard poser au sol. Ils devaient la protéger et au lieu de cela, ils avaient servi Maura au tueur sur un plateau d'argent.

Angela regrettait immédiatement ses mots et reprenait la parole. « _Trouver ce monstre avant qu'il ne s'en prenne de nouveau à Maura ! »_

Ils hochaient la tête et le médecin profitait de cette occasion pour répondre à la question silencieuse du capitaine. « _Il ne doit surtout pas l'atteindre ! Si elle retombe entre les mains d'un tueur, elle sera détruite et sa guérison sera presque impossible. »_

Le médecin les laissait seuls, il disparaissait dans un couloir. Frankie se tournait vers Korsak. _« Va ! Retourne au poste et aide Frost. Moi je reste pour veiller sur elles ! »_

Vince tapotait l'épaule de Frankie, il souriait à Angela et quittait l'hôpital rapidement.

Frankie prenait place dans l'un des fauteuils, suivis de près par sa mère. Elle restait silencieuse, trop inquiète et terroriser pour parler. Elle voulait être dans la chambre avec ses filles, tenir Maura serrer dans ses bras et la protéger de toute menace ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas et ce sentiment d'impuissance la déchirait !

Des pleurs réveillaient Jane. Perdue et très embrumée, elle regardait autour d'elle pour se rendre compte qu'elle était à l'hôpital. Les gémissements de Maura lui faisaient baisser la tête. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle tenait toujours fermement la chemise de Jane. Celle-ci la berçait à nouveau, resserrant ses bras autour d'elle.

Maura hurlait « _JANE !_ » alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux dans la terreur.

 _« Je suis là ! »_ Parlait doucement Jane en penchant la tête sur le côté pour que ses yeux plongent dans ceux du médecin légiste. Réalisant rapidement qui la tenait, Maura se rallongeait contre elle et faisait disparaître son visage dans le cou de Jane. Le souffle court, le pouls rapide, elle tentait de faire disparaître les traces de son cauchemar.

Jane sentait Maura se détendre doucement contre elle. « _Je suis là Maura ! »_ Elle murmurait doucement à l'oreille de la petite blonde, ne voulant pas l'effrayer à nouveau. Elle sentait le visage celle-ci s'écarter de son cou et doucement elle tournait la tête afin de la regarder dans les yeux. Les yeux de Maura semblaient être traversés par toutes sortes de sentiments que Jane ne pouvait pas tous les identifier.

Doucement elle rapprochait son visage du sien, ne voulant pas lui faire peur et ne lâchant pas ses yeux. Malgré la peur flagrante dans le regard de Maura, celle-ci ne se détournait pas. Doucement et tendrement, Jane posait ses lèvres contre celles de son amour. Maura lui rendait son baiser. Il était rempli d'amour, d'espoir, de confiance, de réconfort. Alors que Jane commençait à approfondir le baiser, une image traversait soudain l'esprit de Maura et elle se dégageait rapidement. Elle replaçait sa tête contre le cou de Jane.

 _« Je suis désolé ! »_ Chuchotait-elle faiblement.

Jane resserrait son étreinte autour d'elle. « _Ne le soit pas Maura ! Je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui importe ! »_

Des larmes sur les joues, elle déposait un doux baiser dans le cou de Jane avant de sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil.


	21. Chapitre 21 - Identification

_**Chapitre 21 – Identification**_

Dans un vacarme, Frost entrait en trombe dans le bureau de Cavanaught. Celui-ci furieux et surpris se levait rapidement. « _Ça ne va pas ! »_ hurlait-il.

Avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter autre chose, Frost lui coupait rapidement la parole à bout de souffle. « _Je l'ai ! »_ criait-il.

Cavanaught contournait son bureau rapidement et s'approchait de lui. « _Qui est-ce ? »_ Demandait-il dans l'urgence.

 _« Lieutenant Carter Heigt ! Il travaille dans la section antidrogue_ _! »_ Il lui tendait les feuilles dans sa main. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à le débusquer, mais personne ne pouvait échapper au lieutenant Frost sur le net !

Cavanaught jetait un rapide coup d'œil sur les papiers dans sa main avant de regarder Frost à nouveau. « _Vous êtes sûr que c'est lui ? »_

 _« Certain, j'ai craqué son ordinateur et j'ai fait des recherches sur son passé ! »_ Avant que Frost ne puisse continuer, Cavanaught sortait de son bureau en trombe, un signe à Korsak et celui-ci se plaçait à côté de Frost et suivait Cavanaught, d'autres policiers les suivaient. Certains par ordres silencieux du commandant et d'autres pour la curiosité.

Cavanaught trouvait Martinez discutant avec d'autres policiers. Cavanaught se plaçait devant lui, une expression de rage sur le visage et une fureur incroyable dans les yeux. « _Nous cherchons Heigt ! »_ Rugissait-il, la colère brillait dans ses yeux malgré ses tentatives pour maintenir un minimum de contrôle de lui.

Martinez acculé et peut rassurer par Cavanaught ne bronchait pas. « _Il est sorti ! Pourquoi ?! »_ demandait-il perplexe.

 _« Appelle-le ! dit lui de revenir au poste, sans lui préciser les raisons ! »_ Ordonnait Cavanaught, son ton était grave et ne permettait pas d'être contredit.

Martinez obtempérait, il prenait son téléphone et appelait Heigt, seulement le téléphone sonnait dans le vide. N'obtenant aucune réponse, Martinez surprit raccrochait et composait un autre numéro. Au bout de deux sonneries quelqu'un décrochait. _« Thomson ?! »_

 _« Oui commandant ! »_ Répondait l'homme au bout de la ligne.

 _« Où est Heigt ?! Je n'arrive pas à le joindre ! »_ Le ton de Martinez devenait de plus en plus grave. Il s'énervait de cette situation, tous savaient ce qui se passait au poste et le tueur aux trousses du Docteur Isles, si Sean était là alors cela avait avoir avec son enquête.

 _« Je ne sais pas, cela fait maintenant plus d'une heure que je l'attends et tente de le joindre. »_ Répondait l'agent nerveux et perplexe.

 _« Ou est-il ? »_ Soufflait de colère Martinez.

 _« Je ne sais pas, il a dit qu'il partait chercher deux cafés et n'est toujours pas revenu ! »_

 _« Rentre au poste Thomson ! »_ Ordonnait Martinez avant de raccrocher. Il regardait Cavanaught de plus en plus impatient. « _Il s'est barré ! Maintenant vous allez me dire ce qui se passe ? »_

Cavanaught pivotait et faisait face à Korsak et Frost. « _Prenez des hommes avec vous et trouver le moi ! »_ hurlait-il. En une fraction de seconde, la masse devant lui c'était dispersé et avait quitté le poste. Cavanaught se tournait à nouveau vers Martinez _. « Suis-moi ! »_ ordonnait-il.

Dans un bureau à l'écart, Cavanaught parlait enfin. « _Le tueur en série nommée « le styliste », à enlever le docteur Isles il y a quelques jours ! »_ Une boule se formait dans sa gorge lorsque le souvenir de Maura couchée à moitié morte sur une civière au milieu des bois envahissait son esprit. Son estomac était noué par la colère, il ne permettrait pas que l'on touche à nouveau à cette femme.

Martinez se calmait et prenait un siège. « _J'en ai entendu parler ! »_

Cavanaught se raclait la gorge et reprenait _ **.**_ _«_ _Seulement ce que tous ignorent c'est que nous avons découvert qu'il avait un complice ! Un flic lui a donné accès aux dossiers personnels du docteur Isles, et il l'informait sur l'avancement de l'enquête. Voilà pourquoi ce fils de pute nous a échappé à la station d'eau ! »_

Martinez confus et incertain écoutait attentivement le récit. « _Et tu penses que c'est Heigt ?! »_

 _« J'en suis sûr ! »_ Affirmait Cavanaught hargneux. « _Ce fils de pute a infiltré nos ordinateurs. Frost la débusqué. »_ Il tendait les papiers à Martinez. _« Heigt travaillait il y a 10 à Manhattan. Il n'était qu'un petit agent à l'époque et il n'a pas vraiment fait partie de l'enquête sur le styliste. Il faisait partie des policiers chargés de la sécurité du docteur Isles lorsqu'elle a été enlevé la première fois. »_

Cavanaught passait la main sur son visage. « _Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui l'a enlevé à l'hôpital ! »_

 _« Et comment peux-tu être sûr que c'est lui ?_ _»_ demandait Martinez encore perplexe.

 _« Il a suivi le docteur Isles depuis 10 ans ! »_ Soufflait enfin Cavanaught.

 _« Quoi ?! »_ demandait Martinez en se relevant rapidement de sa chaise.

 _« Frost a retracé ces déplacements depuis 10 ans, il s'est fait muter dans chaque poste où le docteur Isles travaillait ! »_

 _« Merde ! »_ La colère montait en Martinez. « _Écoute, je vais faire passer un message disant que je le recherche et mes informateurs m'informeront de sa position ! »_

Cavanaught faisait un signe de tête et Martinez quittait la pièce rapidement. Cavanaught quittait immédiatement le poste et entrait dans sa voiture. Il prenait la route, ses mains tremblaient, son pouls était rapide, sa respiration faible. Il était nerveux et ne voulait surtout pas faire ce qu'il envisageait. Il trouvait rapidement une place dans le parking de l'hôpital. Il sortit en trombe de sa voiture et courait à travers les couloirs et les escaliers. À bout de souffle, il trouvait Frankie assis sur une chaise près de la porte de la chambre d'hôpital de Maura. Après une profonde inspiration et après avoir repris le contrôle de ses émotions, il s'approchait du jeune homme.

Frankie qui voyait le commandant approcher rapidement avec pour expression, la rage et la peur, se levait rapidement et allait à sa rencontre.

À bout de souffle, Cavanaught inspirait profondément. « _Appeler votre sœur ! »_ Furent ces seuls mots.

Frankie acquiesçait et s'approchait de la porte de la chambre. Il frappait doucement, n'ayant aucune réponse il entrait. Sans un bruit il s'approchait du lit où Jane dormait avec Maura dans ces bras. Il frottait doucement la joue de sa sœur qui ouvrait les yeux rapidement. Elle fronçait les sourcils à la vue de son frère. Elle baissait la tête vers Maura toujours endormie contre elle afin de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien avant de relever les yeux pour voir son frère.

Celui-ci s'agitait en direction de la porte, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle devait sortir. L'inquiétude dans son regard ne laissait place à aucun refus. Elle hochait la tête et il quittait la chambre.

Doucement elle déplaçait Maura dans le lit. Seulement la perte de la chaleur de Jane la réveillait et soudain la panique la submergeait. Jane voyant sa réaction attrapait son visage et parlait doucement. « _Chute ! Chute ! »_ Les yeux de Maura étaient toujours clos, mais les mouvements de son corps trahissaient sa peur. « _Je suis là Maura ! Tout va bien ! Je vais juste parler à Frankie dans le couloir ! Je ne pars pas je te le promets. »_ à demi consciente, toujours sous les effets des calmants, Maura se laissait tomber dans le sommeil, bercé par la voie de Jane.

Celle-ci une fois sûr que Maura était endormie et calme, quittait silencieusement la chambre. Elle était surprise de trouver Cavanaught au côté de Frankie. Elle s'approchait d'eux et faisait un sourire en réponse à la question silencieuse de Frankie. Rassurer que Maura allait bien, celui-ci se retournait vers Cavanaught.

 _« Nous avons trouvé le complice ! »_ Lâchait Cavanaught sans préambule.

Jane aurait dû être soulagé, pourtant le visage de Cavanaught annonçait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'être encore. Alors elle l'écoutait attentivement et silencieusement.

 _« Il s'est sauvé avant qu'on ne découvre son identité. Tout le poste est à sa recherche ! »_ Soupirait le commandant.

Jane passait une main dans ses cheveux. « _Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'ont fait ? »_ demandait-elle.

 _« On protège le docteur Isles tant qu'on n'a pas mis la main sur cette ordure ! »_ Crachait le commandant avec du venin dans la voix. _« Maintenant il n'a plus rien à perdre ! »_

Jane réalisait la gravité de la situation et sa peur de perdre Maura la dévorait entièrement. Frankie qui voyait le changement dans les yeux de sa sœur, posait une main sur son épaule pour apaiser ses craintes. « _Qui est-ce ? »_ demandait-il au commandant.

 _« Carter Heigt, lieutenant dans l'antidrogue. Le lieutenant Frost a découvert qu'il faisait partie de l'équipe charger de la protection du docteur Isles il y a 10 ans. Depuis il ne cesse de la suivre à travers le pays. »_

 _« Quoi ?! »_ hurlait Jane de colère et de surprise.

 _« Il s'est fait transférer dans chacun des postes où elle a travaillé ! »_

 _« Merde ! »_ criait Jane avant de marcher la tête dans ses mains. « _Il faut mettre la main sur ce taret ! »_ Jane ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle criait, seulement une alarme l'arrêtait subitement. Elle se retournait vivement et voyait la lampe rouge au-dessus de la porte de la chambre de Maura clignoter. Elle courait et entrait dans la chambre. Maura hurlait dans son lit, elle pleurait, replié sur elle-même son corps tremblait. Jane se jetait sur elle. Elle posait sa tête contre celle de Maura, enveloppant son corps autour du sien et la serrait fort.

 _« Maura ! Écoute-moi, c'est Jane ! Tout va bien, je te tiens ! Tu es en sécurité ! Calme-toi. »_ Jane la berçait doucement, elle attrapait une des mains de Maura et celle-ci resserrait son emprise sur celle de Jane.

 _« Tout va bien Maura, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer_ _! »_ Jane était penchée sur l'oreille de Maura et chuchotait ces paroles le plus doucement possible. Les cris de Maura cessaient finalement et ses tremblements se calmaient. Jane la relevait doucement et dégageait les cheveux sur son visage. La soutenant par le dos d'une main et l'autre se promenant sur son visage, Jane retrouvait rapidement ses beaux yeux noisette qui chaviraient son cœur. La peur était toujours visible. Maura la regardait intensément, son esprit était toujours assailli par d'horribles images, mais le visage de Jane les éloignait lentement. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Pendant plusieurs minutes elles restaient dans cette position, se regardant l'une, l'autre. Jane pouvait voir les ombres lentement disparaître des yeux de Maura. Celle-ci s'avançait lentement vers le visage de Jane. Le souffle chaud qui s'échappait des lèvres entrouvertes de Jane courait doucement sur sa peau. Elle fermait les yeux à cette caresse. Jane était figée sur le moment.

Depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé Maura, c'était elle qui l'avait toujours embrassé et pour la première fois, c'était Maura qui faisait un pas vers Jane. Son cœur s'accélérait dans l'anticipation. Elle sentait la chaleur émaner du visage de Maura a seulement quelque millimètre du sien. Elle fermait les yeux en profitant de cette sensation, lorsqu'elle sentait soudain de douces lèvres se poser contre les siennes, le cœur de Jane s'envolait. Le baiser doux et pourtant si profond embrasait leurs corps. Maura plongeait ses mains dans la grande crinière noire de Jane.

Tant d'amour passait soudain à travers leurs lèvres pendant ce baiser qu'il les laissait à bout de souffle au moment où elles se séparaient. Jane ouvrait doucement les yeux pour trouver le visage de Maura, les yeux encore fermés, le lieutenant l'observait. Maura respirait profondément et calmement. Elle semblait plus paisible et cela réchauffait le cœur de Jane.

Les paupières de Maura se levaient doucement et tout ce que voyait Jane n'était que l'amour au fond de ses doux yeux noisette qui fixaient intensément les siens et pour la première fois depuis le retour de Maura depuis sa seconde opération, Jane y trouvait une petite étincelle d'espoir. Même si elle était cachée par beaucoup de peur, de souffrance, de désespoir, de terreur, elle était là. Jane chuchotait doucement, le visage toujours à quelques centimètres de celui de Maura, les yeux dans les yeux. _« Je vais m'y accrocher. Je te tiens et je ne suis pas prête de te lâcher ! »_

Pour toute réponse elle eut un autre baiser de Maura. Une larme s'échappait de l'œil de Jane. Maura l'écoutait, elle croyait en ses mots et c'était tout ce dont Jane avait besoin pour trouver la force de se battre !

Le baiser rompus, Maura enlaçait Jane par le cou et faisait disparaître son visage dans l'épaule de celle-ci. Doucement Jane la reposait dans le lit. Lorsqu'elle la sentait desserrer son étreinte, le lieutenant Rizzoli se reculait pour voir son visage. Les yeux Maura étaient lourds et doucement elle s'endormait.

Jane se relevait et se retournait, beaucoup de monde était dans la chambre avec elles. Jane rougissait légèrement. Elle quittait la chambre silencieusement et fermait la porte doucement. Elle se tournait vers l'infirmière et le médecin de Maura qui avaient été appelé.

 _« Bravo lieutenant ! »_ Souriait le chirurgien. Jane baissait la tête et rougissait un peu plus.

 _« Elle dort beaucoup. »_ Parlait doucement Jane avant de le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux.

Il lui souriait tendrement avant de répondre. « _C'est normal ! Nous lui avons donné deux importantes doses de calmant. Elle sera comme ça jusqu'à demain au moins. Un lit vous sera préparé pour cette nuit ! »_ Il donnait un magnifique sourire à Jane avant de partir. Jane stupéfaite se tournait vers l'infirmière.

Celle-ci légèrement amuser expliquait à Jane. « _Le docteur Andrews nous a expliquer la situation. »_ Jane fronçait les sourcils. « _Le psychiatre ! »_ Précisait-elle et le lieutenant hochait la tête. « _Il a dit que vous deviez rester près du docteur Isles. De plus un de nos doyens connaît très bien votre amie et il a demandé que tout soit fait pour l'aider à se sentir mieux ! »_

 _« Merci c'est très gentil_ _! »_ Répondait Jane avec un sourire sincère sur les lèvres. « _Pardon mais vous prenez soin de Maura depuis trois jours déjà et je ne connais même pas votre nom ! »_

 _« Hanna ! Appelez-moi Hanna ! »_ Elle offrait à Jane un magnifique sourire.

 _« Et moi c'est Jane ! »_

L'infirmière lui faisait un signe de tête avant de s'éloigner. Jane allait rejoindre Cavanaught et Frankie qui l'attendaient.

 _« Tout va bien ! »_ Soufflait-elle.

 _« Très bien, je retourne au poste m'occuper de Heigt ! »_ Cavanaught se dirigeait vers la sortie.

Jane jetait un rapide coup d'œil dans le couloir, réalisant pour la première fois que sa mère n'était plus là. « _Où est maman ? »_

Frankie souriait doucement. « _Je l'ai renvoyé à la maison, elle s'était endormie sur la chaise au milieu de la nuit, alors je lui ai dit de rentrer se reposer un peu et que tu aurais besoin de vêtement propre, ainsi que Maura lorsqu'elle sortira d'ici. Donc elle est rentrée, elle va revenir pour le déjeuner. »_

 _« Ok petit frère ! Merci !_ _Je retourne près de Maura, tu me préviens si tu as des nouvelles ! »_

 _« Bien sûr ! »_

Jane retournait à l'intérieur de la chambre, tandis que Frankie reprenait place sur la chaise.

Aucun d'eux ne semblait avoir vu ou sentie les yeux posés sur eux. Caché à l'abri des regards quelqu'un gardait un œil sur tout ce qui se passait dans cet hôpital et plus particulièrement les aller et venu dans cette chambre.


End file.
